The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins
by FanBoy752
Summary: Follow Littlefoot and Phineas as they go on to real adventuring. SEASON COMPLETED: The First Adventure is now started with the Table of Contents to know the chapters' summary. First Crossover Story on Phineas and Ferb x The Land Before Time. This Fanfiction is now more than 1000 views! Review after reading! Thank You Very Much for a thousand Views
1. TLBTA Season 1: Table of Contents

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1: The Adventure Begins**

**(K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Mild Violence)**

**Synopsis**

Phineas and his family and friends are visiting the Great Valley for their summer vacation. In the Great Valley, a brown Apatosaurus named Littlefoot gives them the tour to the Great Valley but then there's one sharptooth attacking the Great Valley. So Phineas and Ferb's summer vacation is not just the best season yet but also an adventure for every human in the Great Valley to look out for. Follow Phineas and Littlefoot as they go on adventures in separate teams, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas. Click on the chapters to know what they are doing before the evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, became public knowledge to the heroes

* * *

**Main Characters**

Phineas

Ferb

Isabella

Littlefoot

Ali

Perry the Platypus

Dr. Doofenshmirtz

* * *

**Table of Contents (Season Completed)**

Welcome to the Great Valley (C1)

The first chapter of the series. Phineas and Ferb spends their first day at the Great Valley. Until a treasure changes their fate, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Ali visits the Mysterious Beyond but one sharptooth brings danger to the Great Valley.

The Adventure Begins (C2)

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford determine to set up a team by going into separate training rooms.

The Trap (C3)

Chomper forewarns anyone about traps in Newton Forest. But that makes their new enemies, Screech and Thud, to gain their first hand to the humans. They unintentionally traps Phineas and Littlefoot with a cylinder trap and Isabella has a spoiler thing to plan them an allergy reaction.

Ruby's Star Day Celebration (C4 + Ending/Short)

It's Ruby's Star Day tomorrow. Team Dinopals go find sweet bubbles or Grapes to give Ruby a surprise treat on her birthday. Isabella has something to tell to Phineas, something canon from Phineas and Ferb. Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from tearing up worlds with his rebuild Drill-Inator.

Inside the Waterfall (C5)

Phineas and Isabella head inside the waterfall to discover an elemental orb Ducky requested.

A Villain (C6)

Isabella is interviewing Dr. Doofenshmirtz for his company, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. But then she falls for a trap after foreseeing her Timeline Spoiler and Perry the Platypus.

The Rainbow Geodes (C7)

Ali and Littlefoot guides Team Phineas to the secret undegound of Rainbow Geodes after Petrie got lost in this cave. But, on the dark side, someone here has the lust of being rich and being evil. One side to that, everyone found the cave sealed by a meteorite sometimes after their excavation.

Escape the Mysterious Beyond (C8)

The main cast visits the savannah area of the Mysterious Beyond after no evil dinosaurs conquer the area. When midnight strikes, Phineas and Isabella are kidnapping from Screech and Thud. While for that, Team Dinopals and Team Gangster settle up a team rescue, if a Red Claw threat occurs.

The Portal Back Home (C9)

The storm is coming to the Great Valley few days away. They take preparations before the storm but Isabella is attacked by someone familiar from a blue meteorite with magic powers.

Storming the Valley (C10)

The storm strikes the Great Valley. Team Dinopals shortly regains control of the suburban before the blackout. Team Phineas return for the repair but a short conflict destroys the field.

It's All Romance (C11)

Valentine's Day Chapter. Phineas gets struck by a Love-Inator, the promenade he throws with Ferb starts tonight. They must find the gatecrashers of the party to keep the party on or alert the guests.

Ruby's Reunion (C12)

Ruby and Terra travel to Hanging Rock as instructed by Ruby's family. Team Phineas and Team Dinopals's selected four are travelling aside to back up on Ruby and Terra

Hero (C13, Fanfiction Chapter Finale + Ending/Short)

Phineas and Ferb prove to Doc that they can be heroes without doing any harm to anyone. Shortly, Littlefoot and Isabella off-screen found Khaka Peu Peu somewhere in the alleyway and must find Perry.

**It's All Checkmating (6-Chapter Fanfiction)**

The Revelation (C14)

The two couples-to-be are playing truth or dare when suddenly the O.W.C.A chase after them. The reason is unknown but Dr. Doofenshmirtz ultimately use that as his revenge to Perry the Platypus. Plus, Isabella comforts Phineas before saying goodbye

Battle for Isabella (C15, Season One Finale)

After Perry reveals his true identity to his owners, the O.W.C.A now sends Perry away from the Flynn-Fletcher Family. Dr. Doofenshmirtz made his move by kidnapping Isabella. Phineas gets Perry the Platypus to finish Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the endgame


	2. C1 Welcome to the Great Valley

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Main Characters (Disclaimers)**

Main Characters of Phineas and Ferb (Owned by Disney)

Main Characters of The Land Before Time (Owned by Universal)

I have my own OCs so that this will make the series very interesting and adventurous at the same time

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Great Valley**

_The Official Opening_

-The Great Valley-

At the generous blue sky, Phineas and his family are going on a prehistorical trip to a valley named the Great Valley

"_Wow, The Great Valley. Eventhough it is prehistoric, We may go for a summer vacation there_" Phineas thought as The Flynn-Fletcher Family and his friends are arriving in a very special place in Prehistoric Ages, The Great Valley in an airship.

"_Attention, Humans from a planet called Earth_" The Announcer said confidently but unfamiliar to humans in the Captian's Deck "_Oh... Sorry about that we never actually refer humans before, But anyway my name is Littlefoot and we will land in to the Great Valley for a few minutes_" He said as the tourists go observe the cleanliness of the valley "_In the meantime why not observe the natural places in the Great Valley which makes this place a resemblence to a very big natural park"_ he announces as they will land in a few minutes.

"The Great Valley was so beautiful even Pteranodons and Dinosaurs exsist in this valley" He said to his brother, Ferb Fletcher.

"Yes, You better believe it brother" Ferb Said to his brother, Phineas Flynn.

"Ferb, I know we're gonna do today" Phineas exclaimed as he knows what he's gonna do after landing.

And Finally The Adventure Begins...

(FanBoy752: Hello, I am TinBoy752 also known as FanBoy752 in and here goes The Land Before Time Advance starting off with 3 rules)

(FanBoy752: Now Before Starting off our adventure in this long fiction series, Here are 3 rules from reading my fanfictions. First, Where is my Fanfiction?. This is my first fanfiction in a big storyline and the FIRST Phineas and Ferb & The Land Before Time Crossover Fanfiction, so find it in either Phineas and Ferb (Cartoon) or Land Before Time (Movie) Crossovers. Next, Some Review Rules, I Don't want inappropriate language on your review since I'm 14 years Old to Start my Fanfiction account. And last, The Chapter Limit, I will limit my fanfiction chapter by 20 or more Chapters, I will not count 2-Part Chapters since you may not know when will I end my fanfiction by any odd numbers. This is my first plan in the whole series, The Land Before Time Advance, Where the brothers, Phineas and Ferb, meets real adventuring. And all locations of TGV in the canon are renamed because the real names of certain locations are unknown as of today)

_Act 1_

After The Tourist Airship have landed in the rocky runway. The Flynn-Fletcher Family and Phineas' Friends have exited the airship and thought it was boring at first sight on foot.

"Well, I can't believe we are going to talk to real dinosaurs" Isabella said in a hopeful mood.

"That's because We Are all Dinosaurs" Littlefoot startled her as she was surprised on her impression to talk to Dinosaurs, letting her a surprise gasp.

-Cut-

(FanBoy752: Anyways, This is the longest Chapter since I announced to be the longest fanfic series yet. TLBT Characters will be aged in Pre-Teen to Teen. And Their TLBT Parents around 30s to 70s)

-Back to the Series-

"Oh Sorry, Short-stuff" Isabella said in a self-forgiving expression.

"It's okay if you don't know me, I am Littlefoot. I'm the one who is the announcer of this airship" Littlefoot introduced himself to the girl.

"Nice Name, My Name's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Some call me "Izzy" or "Isa" for short" Isa introduced herself to the dinosaur.

"And I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb" The boys introduced to Littlefoot.

"Thanks everyone, Anyway I will call the announcement" The Brown Dinosaur spoked. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are pleased to meet him.

Littlefoot clears his throat and shouts to the tourists "_Attention Everyone, Since you are not familiar to the Great Valley. My Grandpa and Grandma will give you a tour. They are also the Senior Citizen Hero of the Great Valley"_. Everyone cheered. "And Now I will introduce to you my friends" he starts introducing The Gang of Seven.

"Meet The Strong-Willed, Cera the Triceratops" He shouts as he introduces them to Cera.

"Thanks Littlefoot" She thanked him "Hello, Humans, I am a Strong-Willed Triceratops. Don't be ruff at all times because I may get you and I'm serious to face enemies" Cera said to the tourists, the tourists cheered as Cera steps back to introduce another dinosaur.

"Next Up is Devoted Ducky and Panicky Petrie" Littlefoot introduces them Ducky and Petrie. They cheered before they even rise up the stage.

"Thanks Everyone" The Two Introduced "I am a swimmer" She said "And I am a Flyer" He Said "Even though we are small, We can be possible to help you all" The Duo called.

"Up Next is a friendly T-Rex, Eager Chomper, and a friendly Oviraptor, Responsible Ruby" Littlefoot introduces to them.

-Cut-

(FanBoy752: The Reason why I didn't add Spike is because he is too lazy to go on long and treacherous adventures, eventhough he is useful around TGV he is still helpless as his behavior is only eating any kind of plants but he will appear in one of the chapters so don't worry, Spike Fans. In the meantime, I skipped to Chomper and Ruby for to help it not to be wholly confusing)

-Back to the Series-

"Hi, I'm Chomper and I am a carnivore. But don't worry I won't hurt the innocent" Chomper nervously said. The Tourists awed except Buford who boo at him.

"Boo!" Buford booed to Chomper but cut by Isabella elbowing him.

"Anyway, My name's Ruby and I am the most matured member of Littlefoot's Team" Ruby said. They clapped after her manner on reflecting her personality and Candace is impressed to her skills.

"All Aboard" Littlefoot's Grandparents called as their tour is about to begin.

"Phineas, We should go out for sometime" Isabella said to Phineas, trying to flirt him.

"Thanks, But another time though" Phineas said to her, making her to hope if she can go with him for another time.

"Hold on thight, because your tour to our Valley officialy begins" Cera shouted as their tour begins.

-The Great Valley Suburbs, 25 Minutes after the tour-

(FanBoy752: I was supposed to give them a tour full time, but I skip that due that I'm busy.)

"And finally, here is The Great Valley Suburbs where Humans can live there either permanent or temporary" The Brown Dinosaur announced after they show them all, leaving Candace bored for a reason as he finished the tour.

The Suburbs are similar to the ones in the Maple Drive. "So Littlefoot, one question?" Baljeet asked. "Yes Baljeet?" He asked as he is about to ask his question.

"Are there schools or any public restrooms?" Baljeet asked.

Littlefoot speaks in a different language to him just to test his IQ.

"Uh, can you speak that in English?" Baljeet asked

"Oh Sorry, What I meant is that is why it's called a suburban because it has a school and two public restrooms" Littlefoot assures him this time in English.

"Oh... I get it" Baljeet understood.

-At The Flynn-Fletcher's Rented House at TGV, 5:30 PM-

"Thanks for a great tour, Littlefoot, We hope we may support your technology to live better" Linda said to Littlefoot after giving them a tour.

"Nah, It's no sweat. It takes practice to master about giving a Valley Tour and discover the new terminology and technology last year" Littlefoot said to Phineas' Mother, realizing that the Great Valley has significantly changed.

"So I'll be dusting the suburbs tomorrow since we never used it few years ago" Littlefoot announced to them. "Operation Spring Cleaning will start at 8:45 AM, Flynn-Fletchers, don't be late".

"No, No We're Not Gonna be Late" They answered.

"Okay Everone, Bye" Littlefoot bids farewell to them.

"Bye Littlefoot, See You Later" The whole family waved goodbye to him.

-The Same Location, 11:00PM-

After having dinner and entertainment, The Flynn-Fletcher Family and Phineas and Ferb's friends rest in their rented house

"Goodnight, Mom" Phineas and Ferb said to her mother.

"Goodnight" Linda said as they fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Candace" Linda called to her daughter.

"Goodnight, Mom" Candace called as she fell asleep.

As they fell into their sleep, the next day will be awesome than this as Phineas thought. We Hope we may see them in action. But for now, Isabella has a weird dream which is the next day.

-Isabella's Dream, 2:00AM-

Isabella foresaw an event that is so surprising that she cannot find out when will it happen. Her dreamscape was so bright she cannot see it right before her eyes.

"_All what I am seeing this night is something foreseeing"_ Isabella thought as she is seeing an image from the future _"I hope it may a good thing otherwise it is not"_ And she finally saw an event.

-A Forest Zone in TGV, 10:45AM—

Phineas found a weird tree. He opens it and he finds a set buttons in a machine.

"_What is he doing?"_ she thought. He presses random buttons and found a weird metal chest. He founds a book titled "The Wonders of The Great Valley: Treasure Edition" and he calls his brother.

"_I'm Gonna find out" _she thought again having another scene this time.

-The Route outside TGV, 1:00PM—

"Woah" Phineas saw a very dark place which is located outside on the walls of the Great Valley.

"_What is it called, Phineas?"_ she asked to him, eventhough it's just a dream.

"The Dark place, unnatural place and the only inhabitats are T-Rexes is called The Mysterious Beyond" Ferb said to him as they didn't know that.

"_Wait, is that?"_ She has one more scene to look.

-The Same Forest Zone in TGV, 1:15PM—

The boys ran away from the T-Rex (or Sharptooth) and Littlefoot in a flying squirrel suit tries to ward the rex off of the Great Valley, otherwise they're too late.

"Guys, Run!" Littlefoot shouted to the boys as they run away from danger.

Littlefoot started attacking the Gray Sharptooth.

"_An Enemy? Is it true?"_ She had her last word, causing to finally waking up.

-The Flynn-Fletcher's Rented House at TGV, 2:05AM-

Isabella woke up without a noise that interrupts all. She may be thinking this time it's around today afternoon.

"What was I dreaming?" She whispered before sleeping again.

(FanBoy752: That is the End of Act 1. We all knew that these upcoming scenes are coming. But for now here is Act 2)

_Act 2_

-The Great Valley Suburbs, 10:30AM-

Today, The Tourists are dusting old content from the suburbs to prepare for the Discovery of The Great Valley. Baljeet and Buford are on toilet duty. Phineas' Parents are on furniture duty. Candace for the exterior cleaning duty. And Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb are all cleaning the house until Littlefoot shows up.

"Phineas, Ferb, here's today's duty" Littlefoot commands to them as they have a duty to take care of it.

"You Guys have to post signs to know where they should go" He said to the boys.

"Cool, A Duty that gives us memory to find our way home" Phineas excitedly spoke, Littlefoot softly giggled.

"Oh... Can I be part of them, Littlefoot?" Isabella asked to him, unfrotunately this only has two Openings for the Sign Post Duty.

"Sorry, Isa, that's only for two openings. Why not be the trash duty instead." Littlefoot said, "At least you can be with them" he tries to let Isabella flirt Phineas. Isabella accepted by nodding.

-The Forest Zone in TGV, 10:40AM-

After posting a few signs from P&F and a lot of trash is picked by Isabella.

"Great, Trash Duty is complete" Isabella sighed after the hard work she had done. "Maybe I can check Phineas?" She asked and run to them

Phineas has the last sign to post but when he was hammering a nail to a tree he founds a weird tree by hammering the nail with a clanking sound, so he dust a metal door with his hand and found a panel with a set of buttons on a cubical machine.

"Ferb, Isa, come here" Phineas called to him as he found something.

"What is it, Phineas" They called to him after he called them.

"It's a cube" Isabella wondered "I wonder does it do?".

"Don't Worry I'll do it" Ferb answered as is trying to answer a puzzle to solve a button-controlled rubix's cube. So far he match 1 set of square he has a lot to go.

-A City near in the Suburban, 10:42AM-

"I wonder where the boys are" Linda asked to her husband "and Isabella too?" Lawrence said to include in the sentence.

"Yes, Lawrence, You're right" Linda thanked him, Ducky riding Spike walked and answered to them.

"They're in a Forest Zone near the suburban Mrs. Flynn, Mr. Fletcher" Ducky answered that question to them, "They are doing Sign post Duty while Isabella does the Trash Duty".

She awed and "Thanks Ducky for the reminder" she thanked her for reminding.

"Nah, It's no sweat" She was welcomed but suddenly a radio noise from her walkie talkie occurred.

"Hello, What is it?" she asked as she spoke to the Walkie Takie.

-North Valley Wall, 10:43AM-

"There's an ocassional earthquake right at the Valley Walls, We need you to freeze the rockslide before it gets dangerous" Ruby spoke as she communicates Ducky. Chomper tries to outrun the boulders but failed after rolling around the slope. "Chomper" She called as she is going to rescue him.

-A City near in the Suburban, Same Time-

"On It, Devoted Ducky will be there, Over" She spoke as she finished the communication. To Linda and Lawrence, "Alright, you two, I'll see you later" Ducky said as she leaves.

-The Forest Zone in TGV, 10:45AM-

Phineas presses the last button and the rubik's cube is completed and something suddenly rise behind Isabella.

"Guys, Look behind you" She called the boys and looked behind. It's a metal chest with a cubic hole, and then she realized.

-Isabella's Flashback-

He presses random buttons and found a weird metal chest. He founds a book titled "The Wonders of The Great Valley: Treasure Edition" and he calls his brother.

-End of her flashback-

"My Dream..." She groaned after realizing that it takes place in the future.

Phineas opens a metal chest with their Rubik's Cube and it is a book that is contained for several years. She picks it up and it is titled "The Wonders of The Great Valley: Treasure Edition", then she read.

"The Wonders of The Great Valley: Treasure Editon. This is where you can find some hidden information not found in your Original Book" She read the title and the rationale to Phineas and Ferb.

"I know this book" Ali said, They gasp from an unfamiliar girly voice.

"Littlefoot?" They thought it was him, turns out it was a female purple dinosaur.

-End of Part 1 of Welcome to the Great Valley-

(FanBoy752: I have to set off a cliffhanger because I cannot exceed my word limit but at least it was worth a try. Next Time, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Ali go on a discovery that is worthy but risky at the same time and Littlefoot and his human comrades must battle a Sharptooth. This is just the beginning. So Goodbye, See You Soon.)


	3. C1 Welcome to the Great Valley (Part 2)

The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)

Disclaimers

P&F Characters are owned by Disney. TLBT Characters are owned by Universal. Only The Gray Sharptooth is my Villain OC.

Previously On Advance...

The Flynn-Fletcher and Phineas' Friends are visiting the great valley for a Discovery. After the tour, They do their first-day duties. Meanwhile, before that, Isabella has a dream that it can tell if it's the future or past. And Lastly, They discover a Book and encounter a female version of Littlefoot, Ali.

(FanBoy752: Some TLBT Fans argue that having a romantic relationship between Littlefoot and Ali are incest, I hint that Littlefoot has a love interest on Ali as hinted in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists. No Flaming reviews please).

And The Adventure Continues with Here...

Act 2

"Sorry, Guys, I'm not Littlefoot. I'm Ali, Nice to meet you" Ali introduced to the three.

"Nice to meet you too" Isabella said. "So you guys are Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, Right?" She is trying to assure if they are them. "Yes, Yes we are" The Three answered to her.

-The Flynn-Fletcher's Rented House, 11:05AM-

After Littlefoot found out that the treasure is kept by Phineas and Ferb.

"You can keep it for now?" Littlefoot said offscreen

-The Backyard, Same Time-

"You Do?" Ferb said. "Yes, Afterall it is a valuable treasure waiting for the reader to crack the code and find treasures anywhere" Ali and Littlefoot answered. "Please be aware that there's also information about the Mysterious Beyond" Littlefoot forewarned them "And it should be read before you go there or otherwise you may be in danger".

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Phineas thanked him.

"You're Welcome, Ali You're in charge" Littlefoot puts her in charge, in case of emergency.

"Thanks Littlefoot, No Problem" Ali thanked him and she giggled with a blush, implying that she has a crush on Littlefoot.

"So you have a crush, Ali?" Isabella said to her.

"Yeah I know" Ali said "It's a long story"

As he leaves, Isabella read the book's article 3: " A Secret in the Sururban Walls".

-Article 3: A Secret in the Sururban Walls-

"There is a path to the secret view to an evil place to observe their evil doings. But make sure you should be hidden otherwise their will see you, causing your cover to blow"

-End of Isabella's Reading Script-

"I believe Bron wrote that" Ali thought to them, because Littlefoot's Father is the responsible for keeping this book alive.

"Do you know him?" Phineas asked to her. "Sure, He's..." Ali started explaining Bron. But After a few minutes.

-The Same Place, 11:25AM-

After 20 Minutes...

"And that's why he and his son, Littlefoot, save the herd from the black sun by pushing the moon to the sun, mythically" Ali ends her explaination after they are bored, Ferb slept along the way.

(FanBoy752: Her Explaination is based on Bron's Biography until The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration)

"That was so fantastic" Isabella said in a sleepy tone adding a yawn.

"I know, and my belief is also sleepy as... well..." Ali said as she is about to get sleepy herself.

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, lunch is coming" Linda called to them. But Ali still remains asleep. Waking Ferb in the process.

"Coming" Phineas said. They start eating lunch, except Ali who slept from her own belief.

-Outside of the Sururban, 12:45PM-

"Phineas, refrain that description in the article" Ali forewarned him "It's very worthy and at the same time risky". "Don't worry Ali, We will at least look for a bit" Phineas assures her and they are climbing the wall like Silver Monkies. She groaned after he assures her.

-A Cave to the Lookout Area, 12:55PM-

As they enter the cave, it was like the Secret Caverns but longer in miles.

Ali hums as they venture there.

(FanBoy752: I was suppose to put "Flip, Flap, and Fly" from TLBT 12. I decided not to for copyright reasons)

"Are we far away from the lookout, Phineas?" Isabella is trying to assure him if they are going the right way.

"Ah, Not to worry, I build a GPS (Global Pointing System) to return home just in case" Phineas assures her.

As they venture more in the cave, they saw a bright light and they must go there otherwise they are lost. And finally they saw the Mysterious Beyond.

-The Mysterious Beyond, 1:00PM-

The Mysterious Beyond is now as mystrious as ever in the canon series as Ali, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella venture there.

"And Behold the Mysterious eyond. A dark, oblivious place for Meat-eaters to live" Ali said with a speech like Dr. Doof's Inator "If they saw you, a big trouble will cause in the entire Great Valley".

"Woah, I wonder why is it dangerous" Phineas wondered why.

"The Dark place, unnatural place and the only inhabitats are T-Rexes is called The Mysterious Beyond" Ferb said to him as they didn't know that.

And Isabella also realized that.

-Isabella's Flashback-

"Woah" Phineas saw a very dark place which is located outside on the walls of the Great Valley.

"_What is it called, Phineas?"_ she asked to him, eventhough it's just a dream.

"The Dark place, unnatural place and the only inhabitats are T-Rexes is called The Mysterious Beyond" Ferb said to him as they didn't know that.

-End of her flashback-

"Wait, Is that?" She wonders by looking a lone T-Rex looking for food.

-Below the Lookout Area, 1:01PM-

A Gray Tyrannosaurus-Rex sniffs something familiar, meat, and it roars from below to above and sees the gang. He starts climbing up and Isabella fears danger eventhough she is brave of anything impossible.

-The Lookout Area, 1:02PM-

"I told you, Guys, Let's get out of there before we are all de- (dead)" Ali shouted to the two but it was cut by Isabella's Terrified Scream.

"LET'S GET OUT OF THERE, NOW" Isabella shouted as she holds Phineas' hand guiding him to safety. Ali and Ferb were shocked by her scream and look at the sharptooth below, it has the ability to climb with roaring them.

"Oh No, Dude, She is right!" Ali terrifiedly shouted to Ferb "Let's get out of there NOW!". Ferb rides on Ali's Saddle Part and they run for help but the Sharptooth is fast, they have no choice but to call for help or hide. They run from the cave exit to entrance. And they dodge every obstacle they faced.

"Ferb, The Walkie Talkie" Ali commanded to Ferb to let it reach from her voice. They dodged the Stalacities and Stalagmites blocking their way.

(FanBoy752: They are now in so much trouble if Linda and Lawrence found the warning, But who cares It is the end of Act 2. Now It's Time For Act 3)

Act 3

(FanBoy752: Before Starting this Act, Littlefoot in a Flying Squirrel Suit is a reference to the Wii U Nintendo Game, New Super Mario Bros. U, whereas Mario can be tranformed into a Flying Squirrel with an Acorn)

-The Forest Zone, 1:20PM-

(This Scene is a Reference to Regular Show's "Pilot/First Day" where Quartz, Parchman, Shears is blown)

Littlefoot in a Flying Squirrel Suit flies through the Forest Sign titled "Newton Forest". A sudden radio noise is heard from his Walkie Talkie.

"Help, Someone Come Quick, A Tour to the Lookout Area has gone terribly wro- (wrong)" Ali announced to him but cut off by her Walkie Talkie slipped from Ferb's Hand.

"Ali, Where Are You?" Littlefoot makes contact to her. And Suddenly a faint T-Rex roar is heard from the wall they traveled recently.

"Cera, Ducky, activate a barrier from the Valley to forewarn the signal" Littlefoot announces to his comrades "Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, cut the Sharptooth's Trail to the Sururbs, This is NOT a Drill". "ON IT" Everyone Shouted as their defense can hold their first wave of danger.

Littlefoot flies to the Entrance to the lookout to the Mysterious Beyond, ending up saying "Idiots!".

(End of Reference)

-The Entrance of the Cave, 1:22PM-

As they find the light, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb activates their rockboards (Their recent invention) while Ali slides through the slope herself. They Scream as the sharptooth gets near them. And finally they are out of the slope and in to Newton Forest.

"Hey, Where's Littlefoot?" Phineas called to them with his catchphrase this time, Littlefoot.

-Newton Forest, 1:24PM-

Littlefoot saw the T-Rex coming, Phineas and the gang ran away from danger except Ali who is calling Littlefoot to battle this Rex.

"Littlefoot, We need your Help" Ali shouted to him.

"Guys, Run!" Littlefoot shouted to the runners.

Isabella realized

-Isabella's Flashback-

"Guys, Run!" Littlefoot shouted to the boys as they run away from danger.

Littlefoot started attacking the Gray Sharptooth.

-End of her Flashback-

"E-L-E-C-T-R-I-C-A-L, Elecrtical!" Isabella shouted Littlefoot to trigger his move. Littlefoot imbues a silver aura in his suit and the battle agains.

"Thanks, Isa" Littlefoot thanked her as his battle with the sharptooth begins.

-Battle Phase-

Littlefoot's HP, 100. Sharptooth's HP, 110.

He swipes off its move by doing an Aerial Ace.

The Sharptooth loses 15 HP.

The Gray Sharptooth roars him while doing his move, losing him 15 HP.

-Turn End-

Phineas observed the battle that he cannot be alone so he calls Ferb and Isabella for help.

"Guys, We're Going Back For Him" Phineas ordered to them. "Great Idea, Phineas" Isabella said as she approves his leadership. "I Need a Slingshot" Phineas commanded. They gather materials and tools for their slingshot.

-Back to the Battle-

Littlefoot's HP, 85. Sharptooth's HP, 95.

Littlefoot forms a Flung-Nado (Fling Tornado) to fling it to the wall.

The Sharptooth loses 20 HP.

The Sharptooth lunges to him like a body slam, losing him 15 HP.

-Turn End-

Phineas (First), Isabella (Last), Ferb (Middle) builds a slingshot fast and they throw a bag of Pine Cones to the sharptooth.

"To the Left" Phineas command to them "Farther, Farther" he said as they are about to throw it full power. The Sharptooth roars and gives them a signal.

"RELEASE" Phineas shouts letting them go of the bag to attack.

-Back to the Battle-

Due to the Bag of Pine Cones, that hurts the Sharptooth losing 10 HP.

Littlefoot's HP, 70. Sharptooth's HP, 65.

"Thanks Phine-" Littlefoot thanked them but cut by Sharptooth slamming him losing 20 HP.

"Littlefoot" The three screamed as he almost fail the battle.

"BATTLE BOMB!" Littlefoot used the Battle Bomb to break free from slamming losing it 15 HP.

-Turn End-

Phineas scopes them using the binoculars, The Battle is a climax to them.

"This Time We Need Hot Water, Phineas" Isa ordered. "Yes, It's more worse than Pine Cone" Ferb said.

"Thanks, Isa" Phineas thanked her as he scopes through his binoculars and saw Ali running to Littlefoot's side "What is Ali doing?".

-Back to Battle-

Littlefoot's HP, 50. Sharptooth's HP, 50.

"Littlefoot, I'm Joining In" Ali shout to him

"Okay, Ali, Good Luck!" Littlefoot said to assure her.

Ali's HP 30.

Ali curled into a ball and rolls into the sharptooth like Sonic's Homing Attack, losing him 5 HP, Short Help but Worthy.

Littlefoot take on another Aerial Ace on it, losing 10 HP.

The Sharptooth roar an earthquake causing the party on the ground lose 25 HP except Littlefoot who is flying.

-Turn End-

"And..." Phineas and the two was about release a hot water balloon but the earthquake interrupts them releasing it, and ending up throwing the hot water to a spa in the City named "Dinosaurean Spa".

-Dinosaurean City, 1:30PM-

"Looks like we're gotta need some Hot Water" Mr. Threehorn said but after the bag of hot water splash into the tank. "Umm, Nevermind".

-Newton Forest, Same Time-

"Darn..., He's Good and Mysterious" Littlefoot swears to that sharptooth. But then looked to Ali, almost falling from the abyss "Ali, retreat".

"I can't" Ali answered as she is still stuck from the quake "I'm Stuck".

"We have no choice but to use the Pine Cones again" Phineas ordered as they get another set of pine cones.

-Back to Battle-

Littlefoot's HP, 50. Ali's HP, 5. And Sharptooth's HP, 50.

Littlefoot finally lands a critical strike to it with Silver Stab, losing 30 HP.

Ali rolls the same move to not just escape but also send a strike on it, losing 10 HP.

And Finally, Phineas, Ferb,and Isabella have the last strike with a bigger bag of Pine Cones, striking the last of its HP. And finally the Sharptooth is defeated and thrown against the lookout entrance and it was sealed by the rockslide.

-Battle Over-

-Newton Forest, 4:45PM-

They picked up the lost conscious Sharptooth to send it outside the Great Valley. And Linda found the warning loud and clear. Ali explains everything they have done for today.

"I know it's a misunderstanding, Mom, but at least we are safe. For now..." Phineas explains the whole situation, but since she is caring for them.

"It's okay, Phineas, I forgive you. Same goes for you two" Linda comforts him and he at least save the day. Littlefoot was wondering something to Isabella about his suit being imbued by a silver power "Next time, be careful what your friends is saying".

"So, Isa" Littlefoot said to Isabella.

"Yes?" She said.

"How did you know a password to, You know... enhance my silver power?" He asked to her.

"Good Question, How Did I Know?" Isa thinks "Well At Least, I know it was worth it to power it up".

"Thanks Isabella" Littlefoot thanked her and he leaves with Ali.

-An Unknown Headquarters, 7:00PM-

An Unknown Headquarters titled "Zero-to-Hero Program", controlled by Littlefoot and his grandparents, located at the heart of Dinosaurean City, found their new uprising.

"So How did it go?" Major Monogram asked to Littlefoot. "I may have not found Dr. Doofenshmirthz but I have something worthy to show you, Sir" Littlefoot answered "And it's Agent P's Owners, Phineas and Ferb" and he found our new-born heroes and inventor of near-eveythings, Phineas and Ferb.

(End of Part 2 of Welcome to the Great Valley)

(FanBoy752: That's All for Chapter 1. Next Time It is a Chapter and it is the New Discovery of Team Dinopals and the New Discovery of Team Phineas. So Goodbye See You Soon).


	4. C2 The Adventure Begins

The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)

Disclaimers

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

The Official Opening

-The Valley Sururbs 9:45AM-

Few Days later, Everyone gathered at the school named "Valley Suburban School". As he finished his demonstration of in need of new Adventurers imaginative enough to be an adventurer. "After our common disaster, Earthquakes, almost destroyed our valley" Littlefoot explained as he is finishing the topic "We are in need of Adventurers of any ability you have"

"Those who are coming raise your hand" Ducky said with her megaphone

The Children raised their hands, excluding Candace, Stacy (New Tourist), Jeremy (New Tourist), and their respective families (New Tourists)

"Alright here are the following" Ruby annonunced their names onscreen

They are: Adyson, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, Isabella, Irving, Django, Phineas, Ferb, Katie, Milly, Holly, and Ginger

"That is all for our members participating" Ruby finished announcing their names.

"So Phineas, Every Protagonist has a chance to shine, right now you're standing in the Hall of Fame, Phineas" Littlefoot said to him just finishing his demonstration of Zero-to-Hero Campaign.

"But Why?" Phineas asked

"Because do you have what it takes to become an adventurer?" Littlefoot asked with confidence and an Adventurer Contract "And bring proof that you can do anything?". Phineas signs the contract with confidence and his parents are proud of him because he may bring proof that he can do everything.

"Yes, Yes I Am" Phineas exclaimed. Everyone Cheered and strangely he saw a flyer figure far away from his sight that resembles Petrie.

"Follow Me, Because the Adventure Begins" Littlefoot Said and everyone cheered as they are going to Zero-to-Hero.

(FanBoy752: In This Chapter, Littlefoot gives Phineas, Ferb, and their friends a tour to Zero-to-Hero Program, located at the heart of Dinosaurean City. They also form a team after doing training day titled "Team Phineas")

Act 1

-Zero-To-Hero Headquarters, 10:25AM-

They got into the entrance of the HQ having greater-known cosmic theme and newfound technology. And Phineas wanders something.

"So Why Not All at once, Littlefoot?" Phineas asked to him why.

"Because our Visitor Cam cannot register all of their identification, like 10 at each session" Littlefoot Answered as he starts demonstrating the Visitor Cam.

-Visitor Cam, Before Act 1-

.Visitor Cam POV.

"Because if we do have more than 10 Visitors stepping on the identification floor" Littlefoot demonstrates and the vision of the cam turns red having an Error Code 304, more than 10 Visitors on the Identification Floor at once. "Error 304, Too Many Visitors, Too Many Visitors" it said with a female voice.

"All right everyone, I will only picked 5 Volunteers at each seesion to get in" Littlefoot in the cam said to the volunteered Members "Get out, Get Out, Get Out First" he drags them to pick.

"Our Visitor Cam Error 304 will only be fixed if we can reboot it" Littlefoot finishes his demonstration of the error.

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Same Time-

.Third-Person View.

"And That's why we only picked you, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Byoof" Cera said to the volunteers.

"Hey" Buford shouted to him due to having an embarrasing nickname referred by Cera.

"Oh Sorry, I mean Buford" Littlefoot apologize to him. "Do you still call me Buford next time?" Buford tries to assure him. "Of Course" The Dinosaur said, "I want Buford" Buford said as he envy him the next time called him "Byoof".

-The Round Table of the Elites, 10:45AM-

The Round Table consists of Team Members of Team Dinopals, from Clockwise Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali.

"Well, I understand, Phineas Flynn" Ruby said to Phineas "But all five of you must be trained before registering a team".

"We even see you doing this in action but not the bully and the nerd" Petrie Said with an honest look.

"Now this is sarcasm" Buford and Baljeet exclamed.

"Look, Why not come back tomrrow, We were about to build a Zero-to-Hero Training Academy right over there" Petrie says as now he is pointing them to the blue, and they saw it, The Zero-to-Hero Training Academy as it is shaped like a usual Observatory. When they look back to Team Dinopals, it is Terra talking to the HD Screen.

-The Zero-to-Hero Training Academy, 10:46AM-

"Hello, Newbies" Terra said as he introduces himself on the camera"My name is Terra and this is the Zero-to-Hero Training Academy"

"The Zero-to-Hero Training Academy consists of 5 Training Methods each with different abilities" Terra said with a serious look and mood "After all of the methods are completed, You can earn yourself having a team" he ends his contact and Spike happily groan.

(FanBoy752: Not much to know about Spike but he is unspeakable all the time, I have an episode that will focus on Spike as he talks in his telepathy)

"So, Final Check, Come Back Tomorrow and Go to the Zero-to-Hero Training Academy on your left to have ourselves a team?" Phineas asked to Team Dinopals.

"Yes, Phineas, See You Later" Team Dinopals assures the five and saying goodbye with excitement, same goes for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford "See you later, Team Dinopals".

-Isabella's Room at The Flynn-Fletcher's Rented House in TGV, 8:45PM-

Just after finishing her dinner, Phineas vists her room and Isabella was telling to him how she found out her ability to see an event from the past and the future.

"Look, I understand, Isabella" Phineas honestly said to her "But I'm not a psychologist or a fortune teller who can predict your feelings or your future". "I know" Isabella said as she was depressed "It's just... Everytime I Sleep, I feel something coming from the future and the past called me but I-". Phineas cuts her by comforting her with a blanket. "Thanks" She thanked him and she immediately blushed as he was near her. "Goodnight, Isabella" Phineas said as he leaves to her room. "Yeah, Goodnight" She whispered, hoping she may have a chance with him.

Afterwards, They sleep together for tonight.

(FanBoy752: I Only immediately put Isabella's Dream Scene when it is a 2-Part Chapter. So Only 1-Part Chapters doesn't feature her dream scene)

Act 2

-The Zero-to-Hero Training Academy, 1:00PM-

The Academy is a shape of a semicircle dome and also...

-The Lobby, Same Time—

Terra is the one who controls the academy while Phineas and his main five are sitting in their respective chairs.

"Alright, There are only 5 Randomized Training Rooms in this training" Terra said "Now here are some rules. Rule 1, Be at least 10 Years Old".

"We are all above 10" Everyone said to him

"Rule 2, No Turning Back after entering your training room" Terra said "So be prepared".

Everyone are prepared. Phineas and Ferb has notepads to take notes and solve puzzles. Isabella has a lipstick for some reason and a spare sash. Baljeet has a hockey stick for a reason. And Buford has boxing gloves for punching his enemies on the way.

"And, Rule 3, Each Training Rooms you are entering will be based on your personality quiz" Terra said as he passed his personality quiz sheets to them.

"Nice" Phineas awed

"When the clock strikes 1PM, your test begins" Terra said to them and the clock strike 1:00PM "Let the quiz commence" the quiz has started and the clock is ticking!

-Same Location, 1:10PM—

After 10 Minutes, Team Phineas finished the quiz

"Time's Up" Terra exclaimed after they solved every item they answered. Phineas and his main five passed their sheets to him as he reads the results.

"Phineas" Terra called him as he reads his results "Since you're personality is very optimistic and creative, Your Training Room is... the Intelligence Training Room"

"Ferb" Terra called him as he reads his results "Since you're personality is very quiet but genius and being quick-paced, Your Training Room is... the Reaction Training Room"

"Isabella" Terra called him as he reads her results "Since you're personality is very cute, agile to sharp turns, and very atrractive to your friend, Phineas, Your Training Room is... the Know-Your-Friend and Romance Training Rooms"

"Wow, Isabella has two training rooms" Phineas said as he was impressed to her personality "But How?"

"Welll... Almost Hard?" Terra asked awkwardly "It depends on how balancing your personality is" He answered. Phineas slowly blushed to her.

"Baljeet" Terra called him "Since you're personality is very genius, and prone to bullies, Your Training Room is... the Courageous Training Room"

"Buford" Terra called him "Since you're personality is not so good at all, you bully more often to your nerd, Baljeet, but you are strong and have guts, Your Training Room is... the Violence Training Room"

"What" Baljeet screamed "With humans?" he asked. "No" Terra answered "With Robots" he also add that and it was a relief.

"All right, rookies, are you ready?" Tera asked and Ducky raises the Red Flag "Get Set?" Ducky raises the Yellow one. "GO" Terra screamed as he starts the training and Ducky blows a horn and everyone race to their respective rooms except Isa who chooses one (Romance) and later the second (Know-Your-Friend).

-Intelligence Room, 1:20PM—

Phineas has to answer all 10 personal questions and must reach the door while waiting for his friends. Your Controller is your paper and pencil, Phineas.

.Phineas' POV.

(FanBoy752: I will get used to Character's POV to utilize first peron view. And may have more Phineas and Ferb material than The Land Before Time material)

Question 1: What is your first invention above 10 Years Old?

"Well, Collest Coaster Ever"

Correct

Question 2: What is your sister's goal?

"Umm, Something about mom gettong us grounded by any dangerous means"

"Correct"

Question 3: Where is your step-brother live in?

"England aka United Kingdom"

Correct

-Reacton Training Room. Same Time—

Ferb must be reactive to open the door as fast as possible while waiting for his friends. Your only controller is your hand, Ferb.

.Ferb's POV.

"I bet i'm good with this"

An Electric Fan, Pointed in 0.75 miliseconds.

A Ninja Star, Pointed in 0.65 miliseconds, faster than my previous target. The Ninja Star is deflected by a bullet.

A Record Player, Pointed in 0.55 miliseconds. I pointed it before it even played.

-Know-Your-Friend Training Room, 1:25PM—

After Isabella passed the Romance Training Room, she has a friendly quiz about Phineas. Your Controller is your voice, Isabella.

.Isabella's POV.

Friend 1, He is a super fan of Phineas and Ferb.

"Irving"

Correct

Friend 2, She is your temporary Fireside Girl and Phineas' Sister.

"Candace Flynn"

Correct

Friend 3, He is the Flynn-Fletcher Family Pet.

"Perry the Platypus"

Correct

-Courageous Training Room, Same Time—

After Baljeet passed all problems and 3 Boards he encounters 2 more figures left before entering the door.

.Baljeet's POV.

Board 4: "A Ghost, What will you do?"

"Find the scientific exsistence of Ghosts"

Correct (Because of Phineas and Ferb 'That's the Spirit')

Board 5: "A kidnapper and your friend is held captive by it, What will you do?"

"Save Her"

Correct

Congratulations, Thou Shall now Pass the Door.

"Yes Sir, I fight good"

-Violence Training Room, Same Time—

.Buford's POV.

1 Miunte left on the clock, Will Buford make it?

A Minotaur Robot appeared

"Time to bring the minotaur back to the portal"

.Third-Person View.

-Battle Phase-

Buford's HP, 50. Minotaur's HP, 60.

Buford does a heavy jab on the robot, losing 20 HP.

The Minotaur Robot charges at him, losing 15 HP.

50 Seconds Left

Buford's HP, 35. Minotaur's HP, 40.

Buford equips his Boxing Gloves and starts taking an uppercat at the robot, losing 25 HP, stronger than bare hand.

The Minotaur rams at him, 20 HP is Lost.

30 Seconds Left

Buford's HP, 15. Minotaur's HP, 15.

Buford throws a super kick at it and ends with his punch move, Immediately ending the battle Now.

-Battle Over-

Congratulations, Thou Shall now Pass the Door.

-Hall of Registration, 1:35PM—

The Hall of Registration

After all 5 are finished with their rooms, Terra gets the results very well and brings up the screen.

"Alright, Rookies, Now its time to see your results" Terra announced

"Phineas' Performance, S Rank" Terra said to him "Because He knows everything, 5 Points"

"Ferb's Performance, A Plus Rank" Terra said to him "He is almost calm and reactive, 4.75 Points"

"Isabella's Performance, A Plus Rank" Terra said to her with no complain "Because She almost make-out (aka kiss) a prop that looks like Phineas, and knows everyone on her side, 4.75 Points"

"Buford's Performance, A Minus Rank" Terra said to him "Because you got way too violent on your moves, 4.25 Points"

Buford groaned disappointingly as if he know he should've got his bullying mind in the way

"And Baljeet's Performance... *Drum Rolling for a 3 Seconds* A Rank" Terra said to him "Because you are genius and knows his values, you are so decisive, 4.50 Points". Littlefoot barges in to announce the team rank.

"And Finally, your team rank is A Plus for scoring a total of 23.25 Points" Littlefoot announced to them "Congratulations, You can now have a team starting with a team name, What would you refer, guys?"

(FanBoy752: For seperate team members, each they have different ranks depending on how good they do, S Rank worths 5 points, A Plus to A Minus worth around 4.25 to 4.75 points, B Plus to B Minus worths 3.50 to 4, C Plus to C Minus 3.25 to 2.75, and D Plus to D Minus 2 to 2.50)

(FanBoy752: Team Ranks follows, S Rank is 25 Points total, A Plus to A Minus 20 to 24 Points total, B Plus to B Minus 15 to 19 total, C Plus to C Minus 10 to 14 total, and D Plus to D Minus 5 to 9 total)

"Oh, Let's start with Team Bullies" Buford refer the team name

"No, That would be the anti-protagonist side" Baljeet said to him "How about Genius Wizards"

"No offense, Baljeet, but you're the genius" Isabella said honestly to him and she has an idea "Finally, how about Team Phineas"

"Lame" the two (Buford and Baljeet) booed, being the most boring team name ever.

"Well, At least it's worthy" Phineas suggested that Team name by her "Thanks, Isabella, that's all I need" he thanked her "How about that, Littlefoot? Team Phineas"

"Then Team Phineas, it is" Littlefoot announced as the team is now registered, Team Phineas. Cera barged in for their team reward

"Congratulations, Team Phineas, You just earned your Starter Kit" Cera said as give them a treasure chest containing a Starter Pack and it turns out to be an A-Rank Starter Pack (a.k.a Adventurer Pack).

"Cool, a Starter Pack" Phineas oohed for it "Do you also mention that the Starter Pack gets bigger as we do it better? I know that in the Intelligence Training Room"

"Oh Yeah" Cera knew that as she has given them A-Rank Starter Pack "What you're having now is the A-Rank Starter Pack whereas S-Rank Starter Pack also know as Premium Pack has more stuff than that"

"This pack has starter weapons and Treasures" Phineas said as he has a wooden sword

"That's what Adventurers have, Phineas" Isabella said to him as she holds a rope whip "Look, A Rope whip"

"We use ranking system to give you packs based on performance" Littlefoot suggested "And lastly, this system proves your Intelligence, Friendship, Teamwork, and Love" he also added this "By The Way, Here's your official "Team Badge", Phin" He throws the badge to Phineas (Now as the team leader). And the Badge he catched resembles Littlefoot's First Treestar (The Land Before Time) only made and alloyed of Gold. The Badge shines on him as he is the leader.

"This badge proves that the Team is officialy licensed as Adventurers and available to view features in Zero-to-Hero Headquarters" Terra said as he demonstrates the badge "This badge also gives alert missions when your cooperating Team is in trouble, it ranks from Gamma Yellow to Alpha Red"

"So now that's settled" Cera said as Littlefoot takes her line

(FanBoy752: Littlefoot, in my fanfic series, is a good nicknamer)

"Your adventure begins, Team Phineas" Team Dinopals announced and they cheered as their job as an Adventurer has been promoted

"Wait, Li'l Foot, You miss the shoutout" Phineas suggested

"Oh Yeah" Littlefoot realized that and Team Dinopals shout "We are Team Dinopals"

"That's the spirit" Team Phineas cheered "Team Phineas AWAY"

Their Training can be a pass but their adventure has just started

(FanBoy752: Next Time, There's trouble in Newton Forest. A Hunter is setting traps for eating dinosaurs in some way and they must defeat him or her in some way. That's It for Chapter 2, Goodbye See You Soon).


	5. C3 The Trap

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

Chapter 3 The Trap (Part 1)

**The Official Opening**

-Newton Forest, 9:30AM-

Newton Forest has a slight change since Welcome to The Great Valley; the entrance to the lookout area is sealed until further notice, a Mature Team, Team Gangster, opens up a store titled Gangstore for business. Gangstore is known to the official TGV Blackmarket. Meanwhile, Chomper was wandering around Newton Forest until he heard a cracking branch. And alas, it was a trap that hangs his foot midair.

"HELP" Chomper screamed as he is calling for help and trying to escape this trap

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, Littlefoot, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Chomper are removing traps from Newton Forest but Screech and Thud unintentionally trapped them. Here's Act 1)

* * *

**Act 1**

-Snack Bar, 9:40AM-

The Snack Bar is located at the right of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters while Buford and Baljeet control the bar for today.

(Reference to Regular Show's First Scene in "Rigby's Body")

"Ahh" Buford groaned in annoyance "This Stinks"

"What's that supposed to be?" Baljeet asked

"It means that the next time we kicked that Sharptooth Butt, We get to pick a job for today" Buford complained "Why did you pick the Snack Bar? This Place is lame, you know"

"I think this is the suitable job for You, Buford" Baljeet said to him

"Well, whatever" Buford annoyingly said to him "It's more boring than watching Ducky Momo"

"Oh Yeah, Well here's something suitable, a wedgie, you nerd" He shouted the nerd

"No you're a Nerd" Baljeet shouted him back

"NO, YOU'RE A NERD" Buford shouted. That also even reached to Newton Forest just after Chomper escapes from the trap. Anyway, they grumbled like a sumo but it was interrupted by Isabella and Ali.

"Buford, Baljeet, STOP" The Girls screamed "We can all be Nerds"

After that, the conflict stopped with envy from the boys each other.

"Oh, Hey Isabella and Ali" The Boys said to the girls

"So How is your duty as the Guardians of the Snack Bar?" Ali asked to Baljeet

"It's Awesome" Baljeet metaphorically said to annoy him

"This Place is lame" Buford literally said to the girls

They grumbled like a sumo but, again, interrupted by Isabella and Ali.

"Well don't you like the snacks, Buford?" Isabella asked, causing him to stop wrestling him "When I work there with Phineas, All snacks in the bar are for free" Isabella said

"Ta-Ta" Ali was waving goodbye with them but Chomper barged in to announce.

(End of Reference)

"Guys, Guys" Chomper shouted to them, this time he was partially covered with twigs, bruises, and leaves "There's a trap in TGV for Dinosaurs and I stepped on it"

"WHAT" Everyone shouted including Littlefoot and Ali off-screen except Phineas and Isabella

"Well that's serendipitous" Phineas ironically said "Hey Where's Perry?"

(FanBoy752: And Yeah, Perry's Side story is occasional in further chapters)

Perry had gone to his O.W.C.A by hopping into the trash can in the snack bar

-Perry's Side Story-

-O.W.C.A, Organization Without a Cool Acronym (The Great Valley HQ), 9:50AM—

Just gone down to his usual chair, Major Monogram pops out on his screen and he gives him a mission.

"Hello Agent P" Major Monogram "Ever since Dr. Doofenshmirtz haven't attack the Tri-State Area since your host family moved to the Great Valley, Dr. Doofenshimirthz has set up traps platypus-sized and we need you to remove those traps" Perry, just as usual, a secret agent in his owner's family and he has a responsible not to blow his cover to the public or else he will lost his job and relocated to another family.

"Anyway good luck, Agent P" Monogram said to him and he's ready to roll "Monogram Out" and he launched out of the organization with his secret agent rocket car to Newton Forest.

-Main Story-

-Newton Forest, 10:00AM-

In the forest, they discover a trap that Chomper recently escaped

"Are you sure about that, Chomp?" Littlefoot asked due that he sees some twigs aroung the bitten rope "I mean all I see is twigs, a bitten rope, and— *Surprise Scream*"This is cut by Littlefoot being strangled on the trap.

"Littlefoot" Phineas and Ferb shout as if he was falling down "Are You Okay?"

"I'm Fine" Littlefoot relieves the accident and the trap he faced is a cylinder-shaped trap "Looks like I'm in the potty"

"We'll Get You Out" Phineas shouted to him as he is rescuing him but due to his carelessness,

"Phineas Don't" Isabella forewarned him but he is too late. He falls into a 10-Meter cylinder-shaped trap with Littlefoot.

"Looks like you're landing in my stomach" Littlefoot said as he is actually upside-down on his landing.

"I Know" he muttered.

"What do we do now?" Petrie asked them in his cartoonish accent

"I Don't Know" Ferb said

And suddenly a Velociraptor cackles

"Ha Ha Ha" An unknown voice said to Chomper, Ferb, and Isabella, They gasp for a weird voice.

"Looks like you've been trolled" a Velociraptor said in an anthropomorphic accent named Screech as he appears.

(FanBoy752: Villains in TLBT will be anthropomorphic since I suggest them being awesome in evil voices)

"Screech" Chomper angrily said and then another Velociraptor named Thud appears.

"And Thud" Thud said in an anthropomorphic accent like Screech

"Look, I don't who you are" Isabella said to the fast biters "But Let my friends, Phineas and Littlefoot, go"

"Umph" Screech groaned to her "Make me", making Ferb, Isabella, and Chomper too coward to know.

"We didn't even do it" Thud said to them

"Well if it's not you, Then Who?" Isabella asked as if it's not their fault.

-Perry's Side Story-

-Newton Forest, 10:20AM-

_Doofenshmirtz is on Newton Forest_

Perry sneaks in to Dr. Doof as he is making, this time, an Inator trap. But then he step a stick, making a snapping sound effect to him.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doof greeted him in his usual German accent "Welcome to my Trap of Doom" as soon as Perry stepped on the stick he is, like Chomper, trapped with a hanging rope tying his webbed foot up.

"As soon as you're trapped, Behold" Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces his first Inator in TGV "The First Inator in the Great Valley, The Trap-Inator"

The Trap-Inator

Type: Blasting Inator

Uses: Makes traps in any type (Hanging Foots, Digging Holes, and etc.)

"Sounds Catchy, You Know" Dr. Doof said "Because, You Know, We're in TGV"

"Anyhow" He interrupts the awkwardness "Back before you are moving to TGV, I've noticed that TGV is a popular prehistorical place with rare treasures awaiting to be open"

"So, This is my Trap-Inator" Dr. Doof said as he monologues the scheme "With This, I can make traps of any kind, and that way, I will set traps everywhere in the entire Great Valley"

After his Inator monologue, Perry chews the rope hanging on his feet and he successfully escaped.

As soon as he is out,

"OH COME ON" Dr. Doof sworn as he thought that his high-quality hanging ropes are a rip-off.

(FanBoy752: Easy, Doofensmith, Easy

Dr. Doof: And I'm Not, Doofensmith, I'm Doofenshmirtz

FanBoy752: Just Calm down Already, Anyway, Here's Act 2)

* * *

**Act 2**

-Main Story-

-Newton Forest, 10:30AM-

With some questions from Isabella to the fast-biters,

"Now if you excuse me" Screech said "We will eat your genius friend and your golden hero" Thud said with an unbearable screech to Ferb, Isabella, and Chomper.

They screamed after that bawling and run away with no backing up.

They hide in a bush; good thing the duo didn't see that coming,

"Such Violence" Chomper said to the cowards

"Why?" Ferb asked to him

"Ever since, we repelled them in TGV before you guys arrived" Chomper said "They are back after their allergy recovery"

"Wait" Isabella said as she is thinking of something

-Isabella's Daydream, Same Time—

She saw something, this time, from the past. It is in the Mysterious on the lookout zone before it is sealed.

"Chomper, your canine teeth will be mine" Thud said as he is holding his neck, causing him to limiting his breath.

"NEVER" Chomper shouted as Littlefoot throws garlic on them

(FanBoy752: In this fanfic series, I would refer garlic being the Fast-Biters duo's allergy)

"What the…" Screech said as he saw garlic thrown by him and it hit on Thud's back. Thud sniffed and that smell releases his grip from his neck.

"Ahh" Screech and Thud said as they smell that garlic scent "The Pungent Smell"

"Let's Get out of Here" the duo said and they left by jumping off the cliff

-End of her daydream-

"I know something" Isabella said as she knew that veggie

"What, the pungent food" Chomper said as he don't know Garlic

"Yes, the pungent food" Isabella said to him "And it's called Garlic"

-Chomper's Farm, 10:40AM-

Isabella and Chomper rummage for Garlic around the plots of his farm until he found it.

"Isn't this the light bulb-shaped vegetable?" Chomper asked to her as he hands her the Garlic

"Yep" Isa agrees "That light bulb-shaped vegetable and that's Garlic" and Ruby appears with a confused expression

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked to them

"We need garlic juice, Ruby" Chomper asked to her

"Oh, Sick" Ruby swears to him as if they making is disgusting "Making Garlic Juice, sounds awful"

"I know but I have an idea" Isabella has an idea and calls two of her fireside girls to work on it with her whistle.

-Newton Forest, 10:50AM-

"You take the human" Screech said to Thud as they are ready for eating them "I'll take the hero"

Littlefoot throws a long but strong stick at them

"HEY" Screech shouted to them

"There's plenty of more where that came from" Littlefoot shouts to them with anger

"Shut Up" Thud shouted "You know nothing, Littleneck"

"He's Right" Phineas awkwardly said to him "We can't get out"

"Doh I Failed" Littlefoot said to him "I can't believe my stupidity leads to this sarcasm trap"

"Well, Boy" Screech said to him as he starts monologue "If you want to know what we are doing... I'll tell you"

As they monologue, Isabella and Ferb has a plan which they are hiding behind them.

"Okay Ferb" Isabella said "Here's the plan"

-Planning Phase-

"We're going to lead you into a series of a 5k marathon while we are getting Phineas and Littlefoot out"

Ferb whistle as the fast-biters duo saw him and he runs with them chasing

Isabella uses her sash as a rope to them

Phineas climbs up with her sash while Littlefoot hangs up her sash

And afterwards, they are up

"Next, after you lead them into a 5k Run, We will set up a trap to pay the fast-biters back while they are tired"

"What's lucky is that Phineas and You can build it fast before you can say, hey"

-End of Plan-

"Got It?" Isa asked if he can get it and he agrees with a thumbs-up

"Thanks" Isabella thanked him and he pushes him "Now Go for IT"

"Hey" Screech shouted to him as he is uncovered

He whistles like the plan and he runs like the plan in 5 Kilometers.

And he leads them a very long run and Isabella goes for the plan

Phineas and Littlefoot are actually doped after their fail to get up themselves

"Phineas, Littlefoot" Isabella called to themand she use her sash to get them up "Catch This"

Phineas grabs the middle of her sash, while Littlefoot bit her edge of the sash.

(FanBoy752: Act 2, Over and now I set off with ending Act 2 and Cliffhanger. Goodbye, See You Soon)


	6. C3 The Trap (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

Chapter 3 The Trap (Part 2)

Previously on Advance…

Chomper warns them the trap but ends up Littlefoot and Phineas trapped. Screech and Thud covers the trap until Isabella has a plan to repel them and save them. Meanwhile, Perry (as Agent P) found Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces his new Inator. Will Isabella save them and ends the duo with Garlic Juice? Will Perry save the Great Valley from Doofenshmirtz brawling with his inator?

(FanBoy752: On No, Bro! Here's Act 3)

* * *

**Act 3**

-Perry's Side Story-

-Newton Forest, 11:00AM-

Perry starts punching Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the head and,

Dr. Doof starts the Inator now with a button "Trap This Area" and starts the Inator.

"Now You are too late" Dr. Doof calls him as his Inator is about to begin.

-Main Story-

-Newton Forest, 11:05AM-

After she rescued them, they are okay just bruises are their problem.

"Thanks Isa, I-" Littlefoot said to her but cut by Ferb having 5 Kilometers over "What is Ferb doing here?"

"Oh No, Bro!" Isabella said with a shock as her plan failed directly

After Ferb pass out, possibly for running over 5 Kilometers, The Fast-Biters found their plan.

"No time" Isabella said to them "Let's go" Everyone dashed away from them

"Let's Stop Them" Thud said but stopped by his brother

"No, I have an idea" Screech said as he has a plan to kill someone and conquer the Great Valley.

They rushed from this zone to the Waterfall.

-The Valley Suburban, 11:06AM-

Team Dinopals (Littlefoot and Chomper) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) rushed there while Isabella still holds his hand to guide him from the Garlic Juice.

The Fast-Biters charged with stealth.

-Ducky's Hometown, The Waterfall, 11:10AM-

Since, Ducky's Mother is away for a family trip. Ruby and Isabella's Fireside Girls Troop 46231 are almost finished creating the Garlic Juice.

"We're Finished" Gretchen said to Ruby as their Garlic Juice is now complete

"Thanks, Gretch, I-" Ruby said but cut by Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Littlefoot, and Chomper running to Ruby and her fireside girls

"Guys, Guys" Everyone shouted to Ruby "No Time, We got Dino-Biters in a twist" they warned to the Fireside Girls as they are prepared to bring Garlic Juice to them.

"Hey" Grecthen said as the fast-biter duo steals the Garlic Juice from behind

"Hahaha" Thud laughed and Screech strangles Gretchen and he is about to slice her with his claw

"Now, Surrender" Thud shouted to them except Gretchen "or I'll kill her". Gretchen is traumatized as Screech's claw is as sharp as Knives.

"Guys" Gretchen shouted to them "What Now?" And then Littlefoot has an idea.

"We Surrender" Littlefoot said as he has a plan to trick them

"WHAT" Everyone shout as if he thought he was a downfall

"Are You Sure?" The Duo asked to him "Do you hand over The Great Valley?" the duo assures him before he hands over the great valley and save their fireside girl.

"How Could You?" Isa said angrily to him.

But its then, Littlefoot winks to the heroes as he surely has an idea; He is good to prank them to good decisions.

"Of Course, I will hand over our valley" But then Littlefoot snaps them with "If you battle, over my perished body"

"WHAT" Screech shouted as he starts slashing her in the neck but Ruby immediately throws a beaker of 'rejected' Garlic Juice at him, causing him to have asthma and slips from his grip to Gretchen. It's a good thing that they didn't put up the 'real' Garlic Juice to chuck at the duo and they are planning this for the final splash.

"Are you okay, Gretchen?" Isabella said as she is comforting her from the suffocation Screech strangled her.

"Yeah" Gretchen assured to her "I'm Fine and I'm Traumatized".

But then they add an extreme condition as they sniff fire. "Wait, Is this?" Everyone noticed, and then Phineas started a fire to repel to fire,

"FIRE" Phineas shouted to the duo as he wards them off to the water.

The Fast-Biters ran into the water as they are safe. But then, Phineas throws them a branch of fire. But It Turns out that Fire dies out immediately after it is in the water, they jaw-dropped except Phineas who fails for successfully defeating them.

"Alright" Screech said as they are ready to battle "It's Our Turn Now" Thud added to be ready and suddenly they pounce them to a battle.

"Baseball Launcher, ready for action" Phineas called as their battle started

-Perry's Side Story-

-Newton Forest, 11:20AM-

After Dr. Doofenshmirtz blast every trap in Newton Forest, Perry tail whips at him to trip by his foot and immediately he stepped three of the traps

First, the Mouse Trap near the Inator. "Ouch" He winced in pain having the trap pinched him.

Next, the Glue Paper Trap right at between the Inator and the Tree. "Oh Come On, A Sticky Glue Paper Trap" He complained "Wasn't That for Bugs".

And, finally, the Hanging Trap nearby the tree. "Oh Cliffhanger" He exclaimed.

"See, One, Two, Three, Now I'm trapped" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he failed to finish his mission "Well, at least you know how I failed, readers"

Perry immediately pulls a reverse tab and starts the Inator, removing every trap in Newton Forest except Dr. Doof's Trap, and lastly, causing the Inator to self-destruct, leaving him with a glider.

"Well, I'll be back as soon as I'm out of this trap" Dr. Doof gets his last words "Curse You, Perry the Platypus".

-The Waterfall, 11:25AM-

After Team Dinopals and Team Phineas beat Screech and Thud with Baseball Launchers, Screech and Thud are impossible for them to attack any longer.

"Take this" Gretchen shouted to the duo as she is about to chuck them with the 'real' Garlic Juice.

And it was a success splash, making them to sway back from The 2 Teams

"Hmph" The Duo scorn to them "You think Garlic Juice will be your final splash?"

"We will be back" Screech Said "And we will beat you with our master, Red Claw" Thud said as they flee in battle in an envying manner, and everyone cheered as they have their first ever victory party.

"WhooHoo" Phineas cheered "Let's have a Victory Party"

"Whooo, Party" Littlefoot cheered as they take their party at the Snack Bar

-Snack Bar, 12:00PM-

At the snack bar, still controlled by Baljeet and Buford, they celebrate their victory party. Phineas, just then, finally discovers her ability to look at the future and the past.

"And that's how, Isabella has the ability to look into the future and the past called the Timeline Spoiler" Phineas said as he finally ends his report about a Timeline Spoiler.

"Congratulations, Phineas" Cera congratulates him for discovering Timeline Spoiler "Here's your Valley Noble Prize"

His Valley Noble Prize is a 'Certificate of Discovery' with the overhead view of The Great Valley.

"Now that's what I called a 'sweet prize'" Phineas bragged and Littlefoot realized something

"Phineas, you finished a dangerous mission" Littlefoot said as he and his team promotes a new rank "This mission is C-Rank, C-Rank I say"

After Perry appeared on his side, "Oh, There You Are, Perry"

And then Terra announces at Zero-to-Hero HQ.

"Congratulations, Team Phineas, your team rank as 'Adventurer' has been promoted to 'Bronze Adventurer'" Terra and Ruby called to Team Phineas as their first Mission Ace their career as Adventurers.

"So, Littlefoot" "Who is Red Claw?"

"*bad sigh* He is the King of the Mysterious Beyond, years ago" Littlefoot explains about Red Claw and the Mysterious Beyond "But now that he has two velociraptors, Screech and Thud, We have to defend the valley, That's why we started Zero-to-Hero Program"

"What is the Mysterious Beyond?" Phineas asked to him

"You're too naive for this, Phineas" He reacted before starting his explanation "The Mysterious Beyond is an endless zone filled with danger zones, sharpteeth, and, worst of all, menacing sets of traps"

After their promotion, Buford and Baljeet complain why they should stay their job as so-called "The Guardians of the Snack Bar".

"So, I Don't Get It, Littlefoot" Baljeet said to him "Why are keeping this forever, we had enough of it"

"Well, you're eating snacks for free, didn't you?" Littlefoot asked to them.

"Yes" Buford confirmed to him

"Well, about that, those snacks aren't for free" Littlefoot then said to them

"What" Buford shouted as he is shocked for not telling it to them

"Turns out, Only Phineas and Isabella gets snacks for free due to suggesting the Team Name" Littlefoot said in a apologetic way

"Phineas and Isabella?" Baljeet sadly asked to him

"And Yeah" Littlefoot confirmed "You are doing the Snack Bar duty for 2 Weeks just for you to pay the debt of the snacks you eat".

"Aww" Baljeet awed as he is wrong for eating the priced snacks off-screen "Nerd".

(FanBoy752: Next Time, a 2-Part Chapter, Team Dinopals takes on a star-day Mission as it is Ruby's Starday Celebration (Dinosaurean Term for Birthday , Meanwhile, Isabella hangs out with Phineas and she has something to tell him, something canon from Phineas and Ferb. Goodbye, See You Soon).


	7. C4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

**Chapter 4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration (Part 1)**

**The Official Opening**

-The Secret Plains, 7:30PM-

At their secret place located behind Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Dinopals (Except Cera and Ruby) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb) are playing a game called "Who's in the Shadow?" Littlefoot has his first turn and he has something to show.

"Hey Guys" Littlefoot called "Guess Who I am" he cast his shadow and chomps like an alligator

"Hmm" Phineas thinks and has an answer "That would be a belly dragger"

"That's Correct" Littlefoot announced and everyone cheered to Phineas.

"Oh, My Turn" Petrie called "Guess Who I am" he cast his shadow and flies up-side down and rest like a bat.

"That's a Bat, isn't it?" Ducky said to him "Correct" he said to her, everyone cheered.

And Suddenly…

A mad roar is heard from their ears. They looked behind and a bush is shaking, indicating that there is an enemy there. And alas, it pops out a three horn with a distorted horn.

"I've never seen a shadowy figure before" Ducky said as they stepped back from it "Oh no, no, no"

"It sure is scary…" Chomper worriedly said but

They wailed in horror as they saw a shadowy three horn coming to them.

"Littlefoot, what's that?" Phineas said panicked to Littlefoot

"I don't know but" Littlefoot bawled as he is going to panic "I think it is a NIGHT STALKER"

They hide in the rock, but it gains closer and closer until…

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, it's Ruby Star Day Celebration (Dinosaurean Term for Birthday) and Team Dinopals prepares the day for her with sweet bubbles (Dinosaurean Term for Grapes). This Story will be fan-made adapted on a Land Before Time TV Episode (The Star Day Celebration) with the same story. Next, Isabella hangs out with Phineas and she has something to tell him, something canon from Phineas and Ferb. Here's Act 1)

* * *

**Act 1**

-The Secret Plains, Same Time-

After the opening, they are still hiding in the rock and the shadowy tree horn gets closer until…

"Whaahh" a shadowy figure roared "Ah, Help Me, It's me, Cera" it turns out to be Cera, having her horn stuck with a stick. They are surprised as the shadowy tree horn is her "Well, that's the dirtiest time I will use a shortcut".

"Cera, what's wrong?" Everyone asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, do you think I'm okay?" Cera asked as her horn is stuck with a stick "Now help me, get this stick off of me"

"On It" Phineas and Littlefoot confirmed and the leaders struggle to remove it from her horn and they successfully remove it.

"So, What Did I Miss?" Cera asked as she is relieved from the stick

"We just finished "Who's in the Shadow?" Petrie honestly said "And you ruin the game"

"Oh, Sorry" she said because she was ruining the game as the shadowy tree horn "But I have an announcement for you, everyone"

"What is it?" They asked for the announcement

"Tomorrow, It is Ruby's Star Day" Cera excitedly announced, everyone cheered as her Star Day is tomorrow

"Wait, what's a Star Day?" Phineas naively said as he didn't know that term and Ferb pops out his "The Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition"

"Star Day is a Dinosaurean English Term for Birthday, Phineas" Ferb said to his brother

"Oh, I get it" Phineas said and he has an idea, this time referring to Isabella "Ferb, I know what I'm going to do tomorrow to Isabella"

As they left The Secret Plains, They sleep at their respective homes, waiting for Ruby's Birthday.

-The Valley Suburban, 9:30AM-

Team Dinopals (except Ruby) and Team Phineas are gathered there at Flynn-Fletcher House to have suggestions to give Ruby a birthday gift today.

"Alright, so today is Ruby's Star Day a.k.a Ruby's Birthday" Littlefoot announced to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas, everyone clapped in excitement.

"Yesterday, Terra and I have been planning this to give her a very special gift" Littlefoot announced to them "But as of this morning, no one but Terra and Isabella have a gift for her", everyone asked and wondered to their friends.

"So we need ideas, I need ideas to any of you, guys" Terra said to the audience, Buford raised his hand to Terra

"Yes, Buford? What is your idea?" Terra asked to him.

(Reference to Phineas and Ferb's "Jerk De Soleil")

"My Idea is that I have an act that will bring the house down" Buford suggested as he pops his blueprint to his act "As I will launch myself to the pit of mud to survive the fall"

(End of Reference)

"Umm, Not a Bad Idea, Buford" Terra said "But unfortunately, we are not planning a circus, Buford. And that is too surprised for Ruby to see this act" then Irving raised his hand.

"Yes, Irving? What is your idea?" Terra asked to him.

"Try this, How about some portable figurines of her with the help of Phineas and Ferb" Irving suggested

"Thanks, Irving" Terra thanked him for the idea "But we already planned that idea, you know" then Chomper raised his hand.

"Yes, Chomper? What is your idea?" Terra asked to him.

"How about a great vegetable burger for her with half of burger patty" Chomper suggested

"Umm, Not a bad idea, Chomper" Terra said "But unfortunately, her sugar intake has exceeded more than 100 percent from her body and she has to go to the doctor for a checkup, Doctor's Order"

-The Backyard, 10:00AM-

After Phineas and Ferb helped on Terra's idea, Ruby Figurines, Isabella has something to tell him, something canon from Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow, that was fast" Isabella was surprised by Phineas and Ferb's building time and delivery of the figurine to Terra.

"Well, we just got ideas from Terra" Phineas said "And we are helping his idea to come true"

"So, Phineas, is it okay if we can hangout for a while?" Isa asked to him "I mean just, you know, best friends"

"You mean, close friends, Isabella" Phineas assures her "And sure I'll do it"

"You'll Do It?" Isa asked to him

"Sure, Isabella, Where should we start first?" Phineas asked to her as she pops out her "The Wonders of the Great Valley"

"Uhh, Start at the newly-opened Isabella Park" Isabella said

"Sure, Let's Go" Phineas said to her as they left Ferb, who is preparing the cake for Ruby.

"Good Luck, Brother" Ferb said as he is hoping good luck to the two and he realized something "Hey, Where's Perry?"

-Perry's Side Story-

(FanBoy752: Yes, There are two O.W.C.A HQs existing in my fan fiction. There's also in Seattle and the Wanda Acronym, but we will go further more as the story progresses)

-O.W.C.A, Organization Without a Cool Acronym (Tri-State Area HQ), Same Time-

It is unknown how he got there; But Major Monogram gives him a mission anyway.

"Okay, Agent P, today Dr. Doofenshmirtz reconstructs his Drill-Inator to dig a big hole in TGV and you have to stop him" Monogram said to him as he is actually having coffee along the way. But suddenly an earthquake (Intensity 5) occurred in their organization.

"What the…" Monogram sworn as the earthquake cause the organization to blackout "Oh, I Give Up, You know Your Nemesis" Major assures him before blacking out "Monogram Out" and he saluted and escaped with his usual car before it happened.

-Main Story-

-The Waterfall, 10:30AM-

As Ruby takes a bath at the Waterfall, Team Dinopals has a darn plan.

"Littlefoot, I have a question" Petrie said to him "Why would we need to hide from Ruby?"

"Because, The Surprise is blown" Littlefoot said "Now, Here's the Plan"

-Planning Phase (Narrated by Littlefoot)-

"We will get sweet bubbles from Kosh and we will bring it up to her Star Day"

Littlefoot asked him if he will give the sweet bubbles for the Star Day Girl

He accepted and gives 3 Sweet Bubbles to them

"Next, we'll just refrigerated it"

3 Sweet Bubbles are placed on a refrigerator

"Wait, Why Not Freezer, Leader" Petrie said to him

"Because, otherwise, It'll be hard water sweets a.k.a Frozen Grapes"

"I get it" Petrie muttered for the phase

Team Dinopals give the Sweet Bubbles to Ruby and the Birthday is the best

"Before Ruby arrives to her Birthday Spot, let's pop out some fresh Sweet Bubbles and she will be happy about this and"

-End of his Plan-

"BAM" Littlefoot shouted "Free Cake and the best Birthday Ever"

"Hello My Friends, My Friends Hello" Ruby greeted them; they are startled by her surprise

"R-Ruby" Chomper nervously said as she almost uncovered her surprise "Whatcha doin'?"

"Taking a Bath" she said "What are you guys, doing?"

"Nah, nothing special, I guess" Cera said "Maybe the special event we're talking is a rip-off"

"But I hear Littlefoot saying some Cake and a Birthday to someone"

"Or maybe, It's just my daydream, Ruby" Littlefoot said "Why don't you have some lonely time"

Cera and pushed her "Yeah, in the meantime" Ducky said and points to the water "Look, Sky-Color Stones"

"Really" Ruby said in a surprised look "Where, Ducky?"

"In the waterfall" Ducky said to her and she runs into the waterfall. They run away as fast as she is out of sight to continue their mission.

-Isabella Park, 10:45AM-

(FanBoy752: Here comes a "Phineas and Isabella" moment, well at least, exclusive in my Fanfiction)

Isabella Park is a shape of Isabella's head, diameter of Danville Park, and Phineas and Ferb's off-screen invention. Phineas and Isabella are sitting on a bench together seeing the delighted rows of Flowers (mostly Daisies, Roses, Pansies, and Dandelions)

"That was pretty out there to see the new park, Phineas" Isabella said as she smells flowers anywhere

"Yeah, it does" Phineas confirmed "Which reminds me I'll invent something about the flower's aroma tomorrow"

"Sure" Isabella assured him "And Phineas?"

"Yes?" Phineas asked to her as she wants to ask him

"There's something I need to tell you" Isabella nervously said to him

"What is it?" Phineas asked to her

(FanBoy752: Let's just say we will find out later. But for now, here's Act 2)

* * *

**Act 2**

-The Sealed Waterfall, 11:03AM-

As Team Dinopals are searching for Sweet Bubbles (Grapes), they head to the sealed waterfall right at Dinosaurean Park and Isabella Park.

"We are not going to like this" Petrie cowardly said to his leader

"Don't Worry Petrie, We'll be fine" Littlefoot comforted him

And Suddenly, An Earthquake Occurs at Intensity 5.

"EARTHSHAKE" Team Dinopals screamed and he run from the crevice that Cera, Ducky, and Spike are about to fall onto.

As the three didn't notice, they fall in the path of the sealed Waterfall below 5 meters from the cliff.

"Aww" Ducky winced from the fall "That hurts" And suddenly rocks that sealed the waterfall fell down and start letting the waterfall flow.

Littlefoot has to think fast and he has an idea with vines and sticks.

"Guys, I have an idea, I'm going to pull you guys up" Littlefoot called to them "Petrie, look for Terra and the path of the Sealed Waterfall"

"On It" Petrie confirmed and he starts searching the path of the waterfall

"Ducky, you're First, Cera, get second, Spike, wait for a while" Littlefoot called as Ducky goes first for the vine she climbs up like rock climbing.

"I made it" Ducky cheered for the climb

Cera goes second; Littlefoot and Ducky pulled her up instead of climbing up to save her.

"That almost drowned me" Cera was relieved from the waterfall

Spike goes last, but unfortunately, they try to pull up Spike. But due to his intense weight, the vine snaps and he falls into the water

"Oh No" Ducky moaned as she feel her foster-brother's persuading of getting out. Spike is trying to swim but to no avail.

Cera has an idea, she has to do the same thing as she did in "The Official Opening", Stick the stick with her horn.

She lowers it to Spike, this time longer and stronger. "Spike" she called to him "Bite on it" he bit the lower edge of it and they started pulling him up.

After that, Spike is relieved for the disaster

"You did it" Ducky said to her with a cheerful tone as Cera throws the stick away

As Spike is getting dry, Littlefoot realized that this isn't safe for it to cross on. Petrie swoops down to his leader and spreads something.

"Any Results, Petrie?" Littlefoot asked to him

"Well, Terra is at Zero-to-Hero HQ" Petrie announced as he is in the HQ, Preparing for Ruby's Birthday "While the Sealed Waterfall's Path leads to the Mysterious Beyond"

"Okay" Littlefoot confirmed "Come On, Let's Go, It's not safe there to cross"

After the Sealed Waterfall starts falling water, they left and get the fruit Ruby loves, Grapes.

-Perry's Side Story-

-Same Location, 11:05AM-

_Doofenshmirtz is on the Waterfall_

As soon as that jingle ends, Agent P kicks in the action in the newly-opened entrance of the waterfall and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz's New Inator.

"Well, Hello Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he is about to send a trap for him.

As he is about to get him, he felt rocks falling. These rocks almost hit him but they trapped him. Doof is impressive on luck but he won't someday.

"You're Just in time to witness my latest scheme" Dr. Doof said in his evilly look "Behold, My Drill-Inator in TGV"

He demonstrates his Drill-Inator with this short Inator Card

The Drill-Inator

Origin: Candace Loses her Head from Phineas and Ferb

Type: Vehicle Inator

Uses: Drill-Type and Digging Holes

"What am I doing with this?" Dr. Doof monologues his nemesis "Well, I will dig into the center of the earth and unleashed millions of lava. And then I will build my fiery castle in the whole Great Valley"

Perry chatters as he is trying to defeat him inside rocks

"Well Never mind of your chatters, Perry" Dr. Doof said as he is about to use the Inator "But for now, I have business to attempt to *Evil laugh*"

As soon as he is drilling down, Perry pushes one stone from the trap, making the other stones to fall down but in a more humor way. The stones crushed him; luckily, he escaped with his Battle Bomb. Now he pulls out his drill as he chases Dr. Doof from the underground.

-Main Story-

-Isabella Park, 11:10AM-

(FanBoy752: Before starting this, even though P&F Fans already know that she (Isabella) has a crush on Phineas, I still reveal it. We will find out if she will reveal that in the canon)

They've been there for 25 Minutes and she has something to tell him

"Well, I have a crush on you, Phineas" Isabella said as she almost admits her love to him. Phineas was surprised about that, but not that bad.

"What" He nervously asked as he felt surprised that his close friend was 'more than a best friend to him'

"I know" Isabella confirmed to him now she admits her crush on him "I was trying not to hide my feelings to you, but I immediately spit it out from now like a 'supposed date'"

"Sorry to hear that, Phineas" Isabella tries apologize to him for the secret "But I was too coward to tell you about that, I was hoping that you're not abandoning me"

"It's okay" Phineas tries to comfort her but she is too nervous to calm down "I feel the same thing too"

"You Do?" She asked to him to assure if he was feeling the same thing

"Yes" Phineas said calmly to her and he is trying to calm himself down as well and he has something to know "May I ask to my sister if it is okay about that"

"Sure" Isa said to him

"Thanks" Phineas thanked her "See you later, Isabella"

"Yeah" Isabella assured to him "See You Later, Phineas"

As soon as he left, Isabella felt depressed after revealing her crush on him. But then, Ruby came to the park, she also saw him left, and maybe she may know if she has advice on having a relationship with Phineas.

"Hello Isabella, Isabella Hello" Ruby greeted as she saw her depressed look "Isabella, Are you okay?"

"A Bit" Isabella said to her "Because, Phineas is too nervous to admit his crush on me now that I reveal mine. So do you know about having a relationship, Ruby?"

"Well, Sure" Ruby said to her "I have and I also have a crush on Terra"

"Really" Isa assures her if she was not joking

"I know I feel the same thing as Phineas and you do" Ruby confirmed to her

And they chat around for a while to know if Phineas or Terra is not abandoning Isabella or Ruby.

(FanBoy752: Cliffhanger, due that Dr. Doofenshmirtz, figuratively, broke my radio to an accident from the last Inator. See You Soon)


	8. C4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

**Chapter 4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration (Part 2)**

**Previously on Advance…**

Team Dinopals are preparing a Star Day (Birthday) for Ruby. Perry saw Dr. Doof doing, Now Agent P has to stop him from spreading earthquakes. And a revelation, Isabella has a crush on him and Ruby giving advice to her.

* * *

**Act 2 (After Phineas Left)**

-Isabella Park, 11:10AM-

Ruby came to the park, she also saw him left, and maybe she may know if she has advice on having a relationship with Phineas.

"Hello Isabella, Isabella Hello" Ruby greeted as she saw her depressed look "Isabella, Are you okay?"

"A Bit" Isabella said to her "Because, Phineas is too nervous to admit his crush on me now that I reveal mine. So do you know about having a relationship, Ruby?"

"Well, Sure" Ruby said to her "I have and I also have a crush on Terra"

"Really" Isa assures her if she was not joking

"I know I feel the same thing as Phineas and you do" Ruby confirmed to her

And they chat around for a while to know if Phineas or Terra is not abandoning Isabella or Ruby.

"What if Phineas doesn't like me?" Isabella asked to her

"What" Ruby was surprised "No, No he won't. He won't hate you; you have to believe that, Isabella"

-Candace's Room in The Rented House, 11:15AM-

Candace was hearing the song while tuning at the newly-opened Radio Station at Dinosaurean City, Valley FM. Phineas knocks the door and she turn it off.

"Candace, Are you here?" Phineas asked before entering

"I'm here, Phineas" Candace said and he enters the room "So you're saying that Isabella has a crush on you?"

"Yes" Phineas confirmed to her

"And you are too nervous to tell her how you feel?" She asked to him

"Yes" He confirmed

"Phineas, it is okay when you are nervous" She answered the question "Just tell to her how you feel"

"I know, but what if Isabella doesn't like me?" he asked to her

"Don't Worry" She said to him "She will understand you, I mean; She also likes you because of your inventions"

-Dinosaurean Market 12, 12:25PM-

(FanBoy752: Oh, I Forgot about Terra, Sorry About That)

As Terra gone to the Market 12, He has a list of items which is 15 of them from Pie Mix to Pastry Filling. He is with Irving to assist him

"Alright, I set up these items to prepare for the Star Day Girl, Irving" Terra said to Irving "I'll get the food, you take the materials"

"Okay" Irving confirmed as they go the market at every section and every item they can find useful.

-Perry's Side Story-

-The Underground, 12:30PM-

Perry is drilling to the Drill-Inator and he immediately enters the interior

"What are you, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz is surprised "Driving is serious you know"

Perry lunges at his head and immediately the battle started. They are in a very serious battle, when he starts submission to Perry.

"Time to finish…" Dr. Doof is about to said but when several beeping sounds from his warning status occurred

They feel an earthquake coming

"Well, that's not gonna be good" he said as Perry pulls up the steering wheel and the drill goes up and they are immediately evacuating themselves.

-Main Story-

-The Secret Plains, 2:00PM-

After getting the grapes in the fridge, they set up another set of Grapes. And Team Dinopals are okay to tell her about her Star Day.

"Well, let's call it a Fruit of Remembrance" Chomper said

"Shouldn't you know that Fruit of Remembrance is like giving fruits at ceremonies?" Cera said "I mean Grapes are also fruits with vines as well"

Ruby was walking and saw her friends

"Hello my Friends, My Friends Hello" Ruby greeted to her friends

"Hello" Everyone said "How do you like our display about Grapes?"

"Very Assuring" Ruby answered "But, Don't you know guys, what special day is it?"

"What Special Day?" Cera and Ducky asked as they try to hide the surprise "Is it PH Independence Day"

"What Special Day?" Petrie asked "I don't know what special day is it"

"You Mean" Chomper tries to answer that "You Mean Fruit of Remembrance"

"Yes, but not just that" Ruby said "But also what?"

"Look, Ruby, I know it's desperation to know but" Littlefoot said "Maybe you can at least wait for a while because we are sleeping later"

"Oh" Ruby didn't know "Well, at least I can go to my place and wish if my Star Day will come"

"Well, Don't Worry, Ruby" Chomper said "I mean every year is your Special Day, You just need to wait"

"We should probably take a rest" Littlefoot said "Because we've worked so hard for your Star Day; we will wait for your time"

"It's okay" Ruby said as she is leaving "I gotta go to my thinking place and think about my Star Day"

Ruby walks away, good thing, she has nothing to worry about

"Oh Boy" Ducky sadly said as she is worried about her birthday "I didn't know we are hurting her"

"Neither did I" Cera said as they are about to deliver Grapes to Terra

-Zero-to-Hero HQ, Kitchen Room, 3:00PM-

Now that these items prepared, Terra, Irving, and the Fireside Girls participate in this room.

"Alright, Fireside Girls" Terra said in a disciplinary way "Today, We are baking today Grape Pie, Grape Cake, and Making Fruit Salad big time"

Irving shows them the box of Ingredients (Set 1, the Grape Pie. Set 2, the Grape Cake. And Set 3, the Fruit Salad. Good thing, The 3 has recipes to make).

"Anyway I'll divide into 3 Groups" Irving said

"Group 1, Grape Pie" Terra said "Gretchen, Katie, and Milly"

"Group 2, Grape Cake" Terra said "Adyson, Ginger, and Holly"

"Group 3, Fruit Salad" Terra said "With Paricipation of a French Fireside Girl, Brigette, Me, and Irving"

"What" Irving said "I'm not a Fireside Girl?"

"I'm just joking" Terra said with a chuckle "You are helping Group 3, Irving"

"Phew" Irving is relieved "Good thing, I learn how to make Salad"

"Ready?" Terra said with a Yellow Flag rose "Go!" Green Flag rose and a horn honks.

-Ruby's Secret Place, 4:00PM-

Ruby was sitting on a cliff, reflecting her behavior today.

"Oh Well, I guess no one knows about my Star Day" Ruby said to herself "At least, Chomper knows my Star Day, doesn't mean there is no Star Day"

"Well I know, I give advice to Isabella about admitting mistakes and spreading her feelings" She said to herself "I'll go back to Zero-to-Hero HQ to see if I have a Star Day otherwise there will be a no Star Day for me" she stands up to see the setting sun

After minutes of silence, she has a sudden touch that an earthquake is occurring.

An Earthquake Occurred at Intensity 5.5, causing Rockslides at this zone.

"What? Earthshake?" Ruby was shocked for the disaster, suddenly there is hole exploding above her and it was just Dr. Doof's Drill-Inator about to attack her. Good thing she was lucky because she dodged from below. Perry gets out of the Inator before her sight "What the…"

"Curse You, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz swears for his defeat as he and his Inator fall from the rocky slope. Ruby was confused for what the pharmacist says and Perry chatters.

"Oh, There You are, Perry" Ruby found him but the cliff is breaking apart "Perry, Get Help, Now" She calls him as she is getting help from everyone. He escaped with the mission she gives to him. But then the cliff almost let her fall, luckily, her hands are her lost hope to save herself.

"HELP" Ruby shouted and then she screamed as calls for help like a cliffhanger

(FanBoy752: I hope Ruby will not perish on her Star Day, just like Skips from Regular Show's "Free Cake". Here's Act 3, and also Act 4 will all be Phineas and Isabella in the next Fanfic Chapter)

* * *

**Act 3**

-The Secret Plains, Same Time-

Ater Team Dinopals pack up a bag of Grapes, they feel an earthquake at Intensity 5

"EARTHSHAKE" Team Dinopals screamed and then Petrie heard Ruby's Scream

"Wait" Petrie shouted "Someone is calling for help" and Perry appears for no serious reaction. They screamed as the rumble motivates them to panic and then the rumble stops.

"HELP, HELP" Ruby shouted from the distance

"Team Dinopals, ROLL" Littlefoot shouts to the Team as they are going for Ruby

-Newton Forest, 4:02AM-

Phineas runs to Isabella as she called him that a disaster occurred in this place

"Isa" Phineas called as she is struck by a debris from the cliff "Isabella, Where are you?"

"Phineas" Isabella shouted to him "I'm here!" Phineas runs to her and he saw that she is stuck by the Drill-Inator.

"Isa, Are you okay?" Phineas said as he is comforting her "Isabella, Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Phineas" Isabella said to him "My body is stuck" she informed him as her body is stuck from the impact. Ferb, Candace, and Baljeet barge in and help them free Isabella.

"On the count of 3, Push up" Candace said to them as they start push up the inator to free her.

"1… 2… 3…" Candace counts and when saying 3 "Push Up". They start pushing up to let her move freely. Afterwards, Isabella can move. Inside the cockpit, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wakes up and at the same time accidentally pushing the start button to start the drill up. Immediately, Isabella move and they let go of it as the Inator is starting now. The Inator moves unintentionally and moving North West.

"Thanks for helping me, Guys" Isabella thanked them for rescuing "And you too, Phineas" Phineas blushed for the appreciation

"HELP, HELP" Ruby shouted from the distance

"It's Ruby" Phineas said "Let's GO!" They charge to the damsel-in-distress and go to her secret place and it was very easy to spot on.

-Ruby's Secret Place, 4:05PM-

Off-Screen, Ruby is inside the cave of her secret place because the boulder sealed her exit. She is panicking as she is about to die.

"Oh, No" Ruby panicked as said "I, I wish I was with my Friends" but then Chomper communicates her.

"Ruby" Chomper calls her "Ruby, Are you there?"

"Yes, Chomper" She called "How did find my place?"

Team Dinopals' Gang of 8 and Team Phineas' Main 5 and Candace come outside of the cave and they saw a boulder blocking her entrance.

"Oh, It's Easy" Terra said to her "We heard you screaming for help" and Phineas has a plan to free her

"Alright, Everybody" Phineas said "When I say 3, Push the boulder out"

Inside the cave, she shed a tear as her friends are helping her in her Star Day.

"1… 2… 3…" Phineas shouted to 3 "PUSH". They struggle to push the boulder out of the entrance as they never left Ruby from behind. Ruby pushes along to help. After some pressure, they saw Ruby.

"Ruby" Chomper called after he saw her

"Chomper, Terra, everyone" Ruby called "Thank you everyone" She thanked everyone

"No Problem, Ruby" Littlefoot and Ali said "We are always there for you, Ruby" Phineas and Isabella said

"And you too Terra" Ruby thanked him too "Because you and I are more than Best Friends"

Terra and Ruby hugged and begins their new relationship. And then Petrie realizes something.

"Hey, Why Wait?" Petrie asked "Happy Star Day, Ruby"

"What" Ruby was shocked that they didn't forget her Star Day

"Happy Star Day, Ruby" The Dinosaurs shouted to her and "Happy Birthday, Ruby" The Humans shouted to her. She couldn't help but calm her excitement side to celebrate her Star Day/Birthday.

-Snack Bar, 7:00PM-

Everyone including Littlefoot's Parents, The Flynn-Fletchers, and Ruby's Family celebrate on her Star Day or also known as Birthday. They just finished Group 3, Group 1, and Group 2 foods.

"Thanks for saving me, Phineas" Ruby thanked him for the effort "The Mission is D-Rank, D-Rank I must say"

"No fret, Birthday Girl or Star Day Girl" Phineas said

"This band is so amazing" Littlefoot cheered as Jeremy's Band performs on her Birthday

"It looks like this party is totally off-the-hook" Petrie shouted as he and Ducky are dancing together

"Hello, Get your Candy Cobwebs on a Stick" Ruby's Father called to the party animals as he is selling Cotton Candy. Her parents and her sibling did come to her Star Day.

"Phineas, I would like to know that your Team did save my daughter" Ruby's Mother said to him "And I really appreciate your Welcome to TGV"

"Sure, No Problem" Phineas assures her to his effort, But then he notices that Isabella is the only attendant not in the Birthday.

"Ruby, have you seen, Isabella?" He asked to the Star Day Girl "Because I only see is her mother"

"Oh, she's in Isabella Park all by herself" Ruby said to him "Go talk to her" and Littlefoot goes beside him

"Go to her" Littlefoot said to him

"Oh, Okay" Phineas confirmed to him and he leaves the party with a slice of a cake

"Good Luck, Phineas" Littlefoot said in Filipino Language and Ali goes beside him

"So, Ali, want to take the dance?" Littlefoot proposes to her if she wants to

"Yes, Littlefoot, I'd love to" Ali accepted his proposal and kisses him on the cheek, and they dance together. Ruby feels ecstatic after Terra performs his song to her and blushes due to his performance. It is the best Birthday Ever Yet.

(FanBoy752: The Act 4 of "Ruby's Star Day Celebration" will be next. In this act, Involves about Phineas and Isabella confessing their love each other not just being crushes. Next Chapter, Phineas and Isabella discovered a treasure; it is a Short Chapter not 2-Part Chapter. Goodbye, see you soon)


	9. C4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration (Ending)

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Chapter 1 Welcome to The Great Valley (2-Part)

**Chapter 4 Ruby's Star Day Celebration (Extended Ending)**

* * *

**Act 3 (After Rescuing Ruby)**

-The Snack Bar, 7:05PM-

"Go to her" Littlefoot said to him

"Oh, Okay" Phineas confirmed to him and he leaves the party with a slice of a cake

"Good Luck, Phineas" Littlefoot said in Filipino Language and Ali goes beside him

"So, Ali, want to take the dance?" Littlefoot proposes to her if she wants to

"Yes, Littlefoot, I'd love to" Ali accepted his proposal and kisses him on the cheek, and they dance together.

* * *

**Act 4**

(FanBoy752: First Shipping Moment, Yeah)

-Isabella Park, 7:30AM-

At the park, it was openly closed for visitor but still open for Zero-to-Hero Members, purpose or no purpose. Isabella smelled the last scent of the flowers. Phineas goes behind her and she didn't hear his footsteps.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked to her as if she was worried about something "Are you Okay?"

The wind blowing slightly on her hair makes her peaceful to talk to him. Her clothing is the same; this time with her violet-pink sweater due to the wind of the park is cold.

"Yes, Phineas, I'm Fine" She confirmed to him as she is wearing her sweater due to the wind being cold "It's just the winds make me feel quiet"

"I know, me too" He said to her feeling the same thing "It's like I'm too nervous to tell you that I like you"

"Just Because I'm shy and feeling nervous at the same time to tell you" Isabella nervously said to him "Doesn't mean I don't hate you, Phineas"

"So, why are you trying to hide your feelings to me?" Phineas asked to her

"It's because I have romantic feelings to you" Isabella said to him as she is breaking her secret for him "I actually have a surname which is either Jewish or Mexican but my mom keep these surnames for me to know that I am maybe American or Jewish"

(FanBoy752: For Your Information, Her Surname "Garcia-Shapiro" is currently unknown which one is actually her real last name. So I keep these intact until the canon series reveal her real last name)

"I know, Isabella" Phineas said to her "I feel the same thing too because we are like Candace and Jeremy but younger". And also he found this, a Heart Stone, which is crafted by Phineas and Littlefoot that the stone is made of a Crystal Ruby and enhanced by Intergalactic Debris (Comets and Asteroids), "I have something to give you, Isabella" He said to her as he is showing the Heart Stone to her.

"Is that, a Heart Stone?" Isabella blushed as Phineas has something to give it to her

"I've found this before we get here" Phineas said to reveal where it came from "And now I'm giving this to you to calm your nervousness down"

"Thanks, Phineas" She shed a tear as she feel the Heart Stone, the warmth of the stone "I felt so overconfident to see each other privately but I carried away by not going to Ruby's Birthday"

"So, Isa" Phineas said to her as she shed a tear about him now returning his feelings for her

"Yes?" Isabella asked to him

"How about a hug? Maybe you can feel good" Phineas said to her

"Sure" She accepted and they hug each other on purpose.

After a minute of silence, they stare at each other until they close their eyes, feeling their fantasy floating away. And they kissed in the lips each other which also make Isabella realize something while that.

-Isabella's Dream, 7:32AM-

(This Scene is actually from Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension at the end before having their memories erased)

-End of Her Dream-

(FanBoy752: Interesting Note is that their kiss in Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension at the end is slightly interesting to me, due to Phineas' nose cannot make her kiss directly. So Isabella raises his nose and kiss on the lips, which is for some reason why Phineas and Isabella cannot kiss face-to-face)

"Phineas" Isabella whispered to herself "I love-" She cuts with a gasp after they kiss. "Phineas, Did you hear what I said?"

"Y-yes, I hear you" Phineas answered to her, she felt almost overwhelmed by love, and afterwards they hugged again to comfort each other, making her to shed a tear and their best night they had "I love you too..."

During the entire time, Littlefoot and Ali, Ruby and Terra, are watching them fall in love each other. They end Ruby's Birthday very well and they enjoy the nightly view at Isabella Park.

"What a cute couple" Ali romantically said to him

"Yes, Yes they are, Ali" Littlefoot bravely answered to her

"Well, welcome to my world" Terra said to the pair (Littlefoot and Ali) and Ruby

They laughed as his world is a joke.

"What?" Terra Asked

"Oh, Nothing" Ruby said to hide his joke

"You Know Inspiration came from the most exciting thing ever" Ali and Littlefoot said

The Oviraptors boo for the irony, and later they laughed

"Wanna go for some grapes?" Ali asked to them

"Yeah-Yuh" Everyone cheered as they head home for chilled Grapes

Everyone walked away except Phineas and Isabella; they are immobilized by their own love and watch the sensible and beautiful view of the park.

-End of Chapter 4, Longest Chapter due to 4 Acts-

(FanBoy752: I hope you like my newly-constructed shipping act. Anyway, here's your Bonus, a Short Story!)

* * *

**The Land Before Time Advance Short Story**

**Peanut Butter Jammed (Before Inside the Waterfall)**

Main Character: Littlefoot

(FanBoy752: I'll be doing the shorts in Transcript Format, Guys, Enjoy my Short Story)

-Littlefoot's Terrarium, 6:45AM-

(Littlefoot is spreading a peanut butter cream on his sandwich. After he is done spreading it)

Littlefoot: Time for Jelly Jam (He tries to open the Jelly jam with the lid) Wait (He tries to open it but something sticky makes the lid forced-closed) Oh Come On, How can I Eat my Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich? (He twitches his eyes wandering the Surroundings and He has an Idea) Ducky

-The Waterfall, 6:48AM-

(She is cleaning the grass with Nail Clippers and Littlefoot Comes In)

Ducky: Well Not Just, I can't clean it very well (Stops clearing the grass to talk to him), But Also you have to Freeze that Bottle to make it open (She has an idea) Why not, Terra? He has a darn freezing freezer

Littlefoot: Thanks, Ducky

-Zero-to-Hero Kitchen, 6:50AM-

(He is calibrating the Freezer Temperature and the Thermostat of the HQ and Littlefoot ask this)

Terra (in the Megaphone): Attention, Zero-to-Hero. Thermostat is now calibrated and ready to chill

Littlefoot: Hey, Terra, Can you help me Freeze my Jelly Jam so that I can have PB&J Tomorrow?

Terra: Sure, You can Freeze It overnight (Opens the Freezer Door) But I warn you it's surely 0 Degrees Celsius

Littlefoot: Thanks Terra, I will have Peanut Butter and Jelly Tomorrow (He puts his Jelly Jam on the freezer and Terra closes it)

Terra: Good Luck, Littlefoot, In the meantime, Check on Phineas and Ferb

Littlefoot: Okay (He left from the scene)

-A Day Later-

-Same Location, 6:50AM-

(Terra was sleeping in his cave yet Littlefoot visits in)

Littlefoot: *Humming Flip, Flap, and Fly* (Opens his Freezer and he tries to grab his Jelly Jam) Jelly Time! (He tries to open it, this time frozen) Why Won't It Work? (He tries to lick it but due to being frozen, His tongue is stuck at the Frozen Jam) Oh Come On, Uh, Terra? TERRA! (He tries to wake him up while his tongue stuck on the frozen jam but to no avail)

(FanBoy752: That's it for Phineas and Isabella confessing their love each other, and Littlefoot struggling to have PB&J Sandwich. Next Time, Phineas and Isabella investigate the waterfall to take Ducky's role and discover the dungeon treasure, Short Chapter not 2-Part Chapter. Goodbye, see you soon)


	10. C5 Inside the Waterfall

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fan fiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 5 The Excavation Inside the Waterfall**

**The Official Opening**

-The Waterfall, 11:00AM-

Ducky is inside the Waterfall, she is holding a mission to find the treasure of the Waterfall. After she is going through a mystery dungeon, she finally found the Treasure of the Waterfall. She was grateful and joyful as she is about to open the treasure chest that is wooden, gold-plated, and a team seal proving the worthy Team to open it.

"_Oh Joy_" Ducky thought "_I hope it is something worthy, Yep, yep, yep_" she was about to open the treasure chest until an earthquake occurred. "Oh No" Ducky gasped as she found an earthquake trying to kill her "Is that water?" She asked to herself as she heard splashes of water coming at her

But it turns out to be a tidal wave of water coming at her

"It's a Trap" Ducky screamed as she is about to escape using the previous route she have gone to but the tidal wave of water was so fast, It immediately grabs her and the tidal wave flew all the out to the entrance of the Waterfall

(FanBoy752: In this Chapter, Ducky has amnesia about the treasure of the Waterfall. Littlefoot assigns Team Phineas to investigate the waterfall and find the treasure of the Waterfall)

* * *

-Riverbanks of the Waterfall, 1:00PM-

Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, and Petrie) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) are gathered at the edge of the river where Ducky is found unconscious until the next set of script

"Ohm" Ducky moaned as she wakes up in front of Team Dinopals and Team Phineas

"What just happened, Ducky" Phineas asked to her because she is already hurt from the water

"I don't know" Ducky painfully said to him while clutching her head "All I know is that I found a wooden box and I got hurt from the tidal wave" after that, Team Phineas are confused of what happened but Team Dinopals give a worried look to her for having her first failed solo mission

"What is she saying" Ferb said to Petrie

"Ducky is assigned to investigate the mystery at the Waterfall, Right over there" Petrie said to him as he points the waterfall "And now after she found the treasure, a tidal wave hit her, causing her to land on a face-first dive and after that she has an amnesia"

"Crud" Ferb silently swears as the incident found to be dangerous

"Alright, Team Phineas" Littlefoot called to them "Why don't you take on Ducky's Role, she's having an amnesia recently"

"Okay Littlefoot" Phineas agrees to him "I guess I'll pick Isabella and Ferb will be my companions"

"Actually this mission is for two" Littlefoot said to him for the mission requirement "Otherwise it'll be something downfall"

"I guess I'll pick Isabella" He points to Isabella to pick her as his partner on the investigation "Isabella, Are you coming with me?"

"S-sure, Phineas" Isabella nervously said to him as she remember about him comforting her in Chapter 2 "I'm coming no matter what problem is"

"Great" Petrie cheered and he is lifting up Ducky to put her on Littlefoot's Saddle Back "Meanwhile, Me and Littlefoot will carry Ducky to Zero-to-Hero Medical Center that it just open recently"

Phineas and Isabella are willing to take Ducky's mission in exchange for the reward. But the problem is Phineas heard that dungeons became mystery dungeons starting from their mission onwards. Even though it's not their mission, they have to take it to gain friendship and alliance of Team Dinopals.

"We'll let you guys see you later" Team Dinopals said to Team Phineas "Adios, Team Phineas"

"Bye" Team Phineas waved goodbye to them

"Come on Phineas" Isabella bravely said to him "Let's go to the Waterfall"

"Sure, Isa" Phineas said to her and he later said to Ferb "I'll see you later, Ferb"

"As always, Brother" Ferb said to him

As they walk away, Ducky seems to have been painful headaches recently, not like she has migraine but she has actually feel hard water trying to crush her head, Team Dinopals has to restore her memories about the Waterfall that way she can be okay.

-Zero-to-Hero Medical Center, 1:05PM-

As Littlefoot and Petrie charges to the Medical Center, Ruby, who is the main role of the Center, was going on and calibrating the CPR Machine.

"Okay" Ruby chuckled herself as she is calibrating the CPR Machine with Cera

"Breathe In" Ruby whispered to her and she inhales to calibrate it

"Breathe Out" she whispered to her and she exhales to finish the calibration

"It's Done, Ruby" Cera said to her as the CPR Machine is working fine

Littlefoot and Petrie later got on the door and calls Ruby for the emergency.

"Ruby" Petrie shouted to Ruby as if she was far away from them "We have a minor problem"

"I'm coming Guys" Ruby called to them as she dashes like a fast-runner "What is it"

"Ducky's got a moderate blow on her head" Littlefoot said to her for the problem "We may know if she has amnesia or not"

"Okay" Ruby agreed to him "I'll check her status"

-The Waterfall, 1:10PM-

Phineas and Isabella are taking a stare at the Waterfall's beautiful flow. Isabella is wondering why it is secret.

"Phineas" Isabella said to him "I wonder why the treasure of the waterfall is secret; I can't even see the entrance"

"Well I found the entrance, Isa" Phineas said to her "According to the Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition, the only way to get inside is to take a leap of faith"

"Really" Isabella asked to him and she later checks the water of the waterfall, when she first touches the water, it finds out to be painful to touch it. She touched it anyway and she winces and Phineas goes near her.

"Isabella, are you okay" Phineas tries to comfort her for the ominous flow of the water

"I'm fine" Isabella said to him "It's just the flow of the water is strong to go inside"

"Okay" Phineas agreed to her and he has a plan "We have no choice but to jump into it"

"What" She shouted to him and she asked to him "What if we get crushed from the flow of the waterfall" then she looks to the waterfall "I don't want to let you know being wrong"

"Well no worries, Isabella" Phineas said to her "Just, grab my hand"

"Okay" Isabella agreed to him and he later grabs his hand and they are ready to jump to the water

They go farther to the waterfall and they are ready to jump

"Are you ready" Phineas asked to her and she nod for an answer "Let's go"

"3" Isabella said while her eyes closed in panic

"2" Phineas said while trying to comfort her

"1" They said as they about to run and jump to the waterfall

"GO" Phineas called to her and they run to the waterfall

And after getting to the edge of the rock to the Waterfall, They jump like the leap of faith. And Isabella hopes if Phineas is right about the waterfall, she screamed as they are now passing to the waterfall.

(FanBoy752: I got the whole drama scene from my inspiration while playing "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky". I was supposed to put the reference, but I cut it out due to being a game reference)

They rolled to the entrance after passing to the water, and later they lost conscious for the painful landing and at the same time her fear

-Same Location, 1:15PM-

5 Minutes Later…

Phineas woke up at the exact minute as he saw Isabella lost conscious from her fear.

"Isabella, Isabella, wake up" Phineas tries to wake her up "Isabella"

Isabella woke up slowly as she is about to see the interior of the waterfall

"Isabella, are you okay" he asked to her

"I'm fine, Phineas" Isabella said to him as she realized he was right after all and she get up and looks at the interior of the falls "I guess the waterfall looks beautiful"

"I know" Phineas said to her "Ducky was right about the waterfall, Let's Go"

"On it, Phineas" Isabella agreed to him and they walked to the entrance, she realized that when she read "The Wonders of The Great Valley: Treasure Edition", she read the article "Mystery Dungeons".

Mystery Dungeons

It is a set of random floors with random paths depending on your worthiness, if you pass out immediately you will have to find another way of the exit.

They are actually on a very dark cave and Isabella has something to say to him

"Phineas" Isabella said to him "How do you feel about a very dark cave"

"Don't worry, I actually almost feel scared without a partner" Phineas said to her "I also actually require a flashlight but I didn't prepare it along the way"

"Don't Worry" Isabella said to him "I think I got a flashlight" and she turns it on for him and later they are actually in a room full of bats

"RUN" Isabella grabbed his hands and guides him to safety, and later the bats catch the duo

"Watch out, Isa, A hole" Phineas shouted to her for the upcoming obstacles

"What?" Isa is about to dodge it but they are too late to dodge. They fall in a hole and Isabella lands on a face-first dive with Phineas landing on his butt on the ground.

"Sorry" Isabella said to him while still stuck on floor

"It's okay" Phineas said to her and he picks her up and she realizes that face-first dives are painful than powerful wave of water

"Phineas, Look" Isabella said as they looked into a wooden and golden treasure "The treasure"

"I see it, Isabella" Phineas said as they go close the treasure chest

"What's this" Isabella asked to him and she dust the seal of the chest and it was Team Phineas' Logo "It's our treasure chest, Phineas"

"Are you sure" Phineas asked to her

"Yes, Yes it is, Phineas" Isabella answered to him

She opens the treasure but it was locked, but with the help of Phineas, they opened the treasure chest and what they earned is…

The Water Orb and a Water Hair Bow

"A water hair bow" Isabella was rewarded for the bow

"And the Water Orb" Phineas said as he grabs the orb while Isa picks the bow in her pocket on her skirt

And then an earthquake occurs and they heard splashes

"Wait, is that?" Phineas said to her and they looked back to the other side of the cave and like the opening, a tidal wave of water is coming at them

"WATER" They screamed as run to the danger but too late, they are flown away from the treasure and…

-Same Location, 1:25PM-

Water from the waterfall explodes and Phineas and Isabella are flung away from the cave and they go for dive. They rise up from the water and Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford are riding on the bottom glass boat.

"Need a Ride?" Ferb asked to them and they agree to go to

-Zero-to-Hero Medical Center, 1:45PM-

After Phineas and Isabella report the whole mission to Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ruby, Ducky was instantly restoring her memory of her recent mission.

"Thanks Guys for the restoring my memory" Ducky said to the duo "I like the part where you guys found the treasures"

"That's because we got the treasures, Ducky" Isabella said and they show them the treasures they've found and Littlefoot realizes something

"Isn't that the Water Orb, Phineas" Littlefoot said to him

"Yes" Phineas agreed to him

"Well, Bottoms up to you, Phineas" Littlefoot said to him "The Water Orb is a better-known element that lets you learn Water abilities and putting Water in effect of your weapons"

"Really" Phineas surprisingly said to him as he realized he got a main key

"Yes and it's yours to keep it" Littlefoot said to Team Phineas and everyone cheered "And according to 'The Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition', that orb is one of the 5 main orbs to collect to reveal your real enemy who's been messing your destiny"

"How about the hair bow, Ducky" Isabella asked to Ducky about the water hair bow she found

"That's for powering up purposes, Isa" Ducky said to her as her bow turns out to be useful "It is also useful to explore underwater and lengthen your lung capacity for surviving underwater without it" and they hugged for their appreciation

"It looks like your Team wins for finishing the investigation" Cera said to Team Phineas and everyone laughed and celebrated their success of the investigation "Congralutions, Your Team has upgraded to 'Silver Adventurer'"

(FanBoy752: That's all for Chapter 6, awkward or not. Next Chapter, Isabella takes an interview to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry is trying to beat him with her noticing him. But the surprise is that Isabella already found Agent P's Job. Will she react to him? Find out in this preview)

**The Preview of A Villain**

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Valley Building), 10:30AM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Very Fast)_

Perry jumps in the windows and ambushes Dr. Doof without realizing Isabella

"Hello Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted to Perry and later Isabella caught that name and she looks at Perry

"Perry" Isabella gasped as she sees Perry with his usual fedora; she realizes that Phineas' Ordinary Pet was actually an extraordinary pet. After she fearlessly looks back to the pharmacist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sprays her with his 'Sleeping Gas-Inator' and she tries to hold her breath but leads herself to coughing due to her late reaction

"Looks like You've been trolled" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to her as he continues spraying her with his Sleeping Gas-Inator until she had enough. Perry gasped as he saw his owner's friend, Isabella, passing out "Behold, Perry the Platypus, My Sleeping Gas-Inator" and then he stops spraying it

"Give Up" Dr. Doof marks his last words to her

"Yes" Isabella said in her silenced voice due to the exposure of the Sleeping Gas-Inator

"Perry" Isabella said to him while coughing from the gas "Help… Me…"

"Crud" she sworn before passing out, until then she passed out from the inator, losing conscious.

(FanBoy752: Goodbye, See you soon)


	11. C6 A Villain

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

Chapter 6 A Villain (Part 1)

**The Official Opening**

(FanBoy752: Before Starting It, I corrected the name Dinosaurean it turns out to be dinosaurian. So Next time, It will be Dinosaurian)

-Dinosaurian Grocery, 9:00AM-

Isabella was taking a stroll around the city until she found an article of a new pharmacist building

When she read the newspaper (or Dino Street Times), she reads the headline and said:

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz's New Building needs interview**

_A Pharmacist named Heinz Doofensmirtz has made a new building_

_And he says he needs an interview to any of the Fireside Girls in Danville._

_According to Zero-to-Hero's CEO, Terra, "Well, I am curious about the new_

_Building called 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Valley HQ', I guess I will_

_Assign Team Phineas' only Fireside Girl, Isabella, to do the interview that_

_Way something or nothing antagonistic will harm our valley" He said with_

_Confidence, Team Phineas' Leader, Phineas Flynn agrees the request and_

_He will tell to her later after her stroll._

"Wow" Isabella cheered "I guess I am on for another Interviewer Patch or something"

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, Isabella is on to interview Dr. Doofensmirtz in his new building. But Perry has a problem fighting Dr. Doof; he has to beat him while hiding his job to the interviewer. Team Phineas celebrates Pie Day for their parents and friends. Team Dinopals cleans up the whole Garbage Battle. All of this will be explained in Act 1)

* * *

**Act 1**

-The Rented House, 9:30AM-

Team Phineas and Team Dinopals are looking forward to see Isabella how she can interview

"Good Luck, Isabella" Phineas and Littlefoot gave good luck to her

"I know, Guys" Isabella said in her fireside girl uniform "I hope I can stand this interview all by myself, no backup"

"Bye" Everyone waved goodbye to her, hoping she has good results on the interview and then Littlefoot knows what he is doing today

"Phineas, I know what I'm gonna do toady" Littlefoot said to him as he knows what he is going to do today

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Valley HQ), 9:40AM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

With Isabella along the way, Dr. Doof is researching Zero-to-Hero

"Sir, what are you doing" Norm asked to him

"I'm looting information, Norm, what do you think" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to him while surfing the net about Zero-to-Hero. Norm leaves as he is drinking oil to power himself up.

"Ah Let's See" Dr. Doof said as he taking is a list of Teams

"Team Memorabilia" Dr. Doof shows the info of the team "No Thanks" next team is

"Team Boulder" Dr. Doof saw an all-Triceratops group "Too rough" next team is

"Team Runners" Dr. Doof saw an all-Velociraptor group "Too fast" next team is

"Team Phineas" Dr. Doof saw the Flynn-Controlled Group "Nah, Not familiar" and finally he found this team

"Team Dinopals" Dr. Doof saw the leader of Zero-to-Hero "Ah Hah, Team Dinopals, and best Team Heroes of the Great Valley" he read the slogan 'We will kick the evil guts out of the valley'

"So, this team's good, eh" Dr. Doof grinned and he is starting to kick their guts later "I'll show them who's boss" He prints the Team Information and keeps it on his notebook "Ideas for the Future"

And then a doorbell rang and he gets it. When he opens the door, it was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hi, Mr. Doofenshmirtz" Isabella said to the pharmacist "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Nice to meet you"

"Actually, it is a Dr. Doofenshmirtz" Dr. Doof shows his real name to her "You know what I mean"

"Well, Can I come in" Isabella asked to him "I am your interviewer"

"Really" Doof said to her and she nods for an answer "Score, I mean you may come in" she enters the door and Dr. Doof closes it. The Interior of the building is exactly the same as his own HQ in Tri-State Area but in a more jungle-themed

"Wow, The Interior of your building looks so cool, Doofenshmirtz" Isabella said to him

"I like your reaction, Isabella" Dr. Doof reacted to her in a fake smile "But really, it takes marksmanship, D.I.Y, and absolutely the influential budget" they take a seat to interview

"So Doofensmith" Isabella said to him "What is your reaction when you see people knocking on your door?"

"Well, I do the knock-knock joke just to know who they are." Dr. Doof answered to her "And that's Doofenshmirtz, D-o-o-f-e-n-s-h-m-i-r-t-z" he tries to spell the name to her but

"Oh, Sorry, Sir, But I already write the wrong name, Doofenshmirtz" Isabella apologized to him "At least your last name seems to be hard to pronounce it though"

"Nah, it's okay" Dr. Doof said to her "Accidents happen"

"Okay, what do you always do on your daily activities" Isabella asked to him

"Well" Dr. Doof is trying to make a hide his identity to her. But he can't do it because she is just a cute Fireside Girl what will he do?

(Reference to Phineas and Ferb "The Lizard Whisperer")

"I always do exercise, build crazy contraptions, training, and the rest is reading the news" Dr. Doof answered to her "And I'm actually training to beat a ruff enemy, and he is a platypus" then she realized something

"Hey, my friend has a pet platypus, Doofenshmirtz" Isabella said to him

"Wow, Really" Dr. Doof said to her "Is he fierce, cunning, and good with a grappling hook"

"Ah, No, Doof" Isabella answered "My friend's platypus doesn't do much anyway"

"And also, my friends is good at inventions all the time" Isabella added that to him

"Oh, Like what" Dr. Doof said to her "For something purpose about evil"

"What, Evil Inventions? What are you talking about" Isabella said to him "He invents big ideas for fun"

"Oh, I see" Dr. Doof didn't see that coming "Anyway, Can you turn off the lights or something" She flips the switch and she sees a beam of an invention striking at the Valley Suburban

"No, Isabella" Dr. Doof declined to press that "This, this is the light switch" he pulls the switch tab and it turns off because of his daylight-saving feature "It's hard to know about switches"

"But, what was that" Isabella asked to him as she points to the beam shooting at

"Nah, it's just my Instant Finish-Inator" Dr. Doof confirmed to her about the beam "It's nothing to worry about"

(End of Reference)

-The Valley Suburban, 9:50AM-

After Isabella accidentally zaps the inator to the Flynn-Fletcher House, Phineas and Ferb saw their invention, the Pie-Making Machine, is instantly complete.

"Well, That's Odd" Phineas remarked about his recent invention "I guess it's complete already, Ferb" then they've realized something

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb said as they found their platypus missing

Perry was going to the O.W.C.A using his first entrance from "Rollercoaster"

-O.W.C.A (Valley HQ), Same Time-

As Soon as he is now on his lair, he gets into his chair and takes a briefing from Major Monogram

"Hello, Agent P" Major Monogram said "It seems that our nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being interviewed by a young 12-Year-Old Girl at his new building called Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Great Valley HQ" He shows a picture of the building "And we may confirm that she may be captured for some reasons" He shows the picture of her and he salutes to begin his mission "Now, See what you have to do, Agent P" He launches his rocket car and "Monogram Out"

-The Riverbank of the Waterfall, 9:55AM-

Team Dinopals (Except Ali, Terra, and Ruby) are cleaning the riverbank due to a very recent battle, Garbage Battle, started by two of their rookie team. They are wearing gas mask due to the bank's pungent smell.

"Okay Guys" Littlefoot said to his team members "Due to the Garbage Battle started by our rookie teams, Team Boulder and Team Runners, we have no choice to clean the place by ourselves"

The Team looked by their teams, Team Boulder and Team Runners, in a very annoying look

(Reference to Regular Show "Pilot/First Day")

"Ducky, Cera" Littlefoot called to them "Take these teams to the snack bar" then he talks to their leaders "And you two idiots, if any of you started a rival team-type war from a nearby tourist spot" He yelled to them "YOU'RE GROUNDED" then the male members of his team pops out their public cleaning objects and takes a determined look to the girls

(End of Reference)

"Petrie, Chomper, and I will take care of this place to clean up, Girls" He said to the female members "We can handle this by ourselves"

"Okay-Dokey, Sir Foot" Ducky said to him "We won't let them get away" they lead the rookie teams to the snack bar "Come on, Cera, Let's Go"

"Okay" She agreed to Ducky and the rookie teams are exasperated for their reflection of the battle

"Okay, Littlefoot, Let's get this place cleaning" Petrie exclaimed to him and they start cleaning the riverbank for the rest of the morning

* * *

**Act 2**

-Snack Bar, 10:00AM-

After they unexpectedly finished the Pie-Making Machine, Team Phineas are celebrating Pie Day organized by Terra and citizens of the Valley Suburban are participating there

"Thanks everyone for coming to our main event for this week" Terra said to the audiences "Now, I celebrate Pie Day for the first week of your participation here in the Great Valley"

"Phineas, Your idea, please" Terra called to him and he steps on-stage

"Hello, Mom, Dad" Phineas greeted to his parents "And Everyone" He shows his invention "Today is Pie Day for our first week of our lives staying here and Ferb and I made this Pie-Making Machine to celebrate the main event" Ferb shows on-stage and turns the switch of the machine on and they make 'Peanut Pie'. They cheered and clapped for the demonstration and Terra announces to them "So, Let's get this event starting"

They celebrate Pie Day for the rest of the morning

- The Riverbank of the Waterfall, 10:20AM-

Few minutes later, Team Dinopals are cleaning the riverbank after cleaning the grass zone. Petrie was swooping garbage floating in the water, Chomper is swimming in the shallow water to clean and wipe off garbage, usually sharp glass. And Littlefoot is swimming in the deep water to find the garbage and until he finds something shiny.

"Wait, what is that shiny thing" Littlefoot said while underwater as he is about to grab a shiny object. At the surface, Chomper finds a rainbow geode.

"Cool, a Sky Color Stone" Chomper cheered as he found the geode due to being worthy

"Really" Petrie cheered and he swoops to see it "Are you sure"

"Sure" Chomper said and he breaks the geode in half with his teeth and it is a Rainbow Geode

"Ohhh" They awed for the amazement of the stone and Littlefoot raises to the surface and he has a Rainbow Geode

"Shouldn't you guys be cleaning the garbage" Littlefoot asked to them and they waved for something familiar

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Valley HQ), 10:30AM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._ (Very Fast)

After the time strikes, Isabella and Doofenshmirtz end their interview very well

"Thanks, Doofenshmirtz for the interview" Isabella said to him as her interview gone very well "I hope you may be a good citizen in the great valley"

"Yeah, I know" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to her

And then Perry jumps in the windows and ambushes Dr. Doof without realizing Isabella

"Hello Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted to Perry and later Isabella caught that name and she looks at Perry

"Perry" Isabella gasped as she sees Perry with his usual fedora; she realizes that Phineas' Ordinary Pet was actually an extraordinary pet "Perry, What are you doing here with the familiar Fedora"

And she gasps for something familiar

-Isabella's Flashback-

-A Scene from Across the Second Dimension-

(FanBoy752: I'll tell you the rest. Phineas realizes that Perry is not just an ordinary pet, but an extraordinary secret agent from O.W.C.A and Dr. Doof in the Second Dimension calls his Normbots to seize them. And then second one is that Baljeet is wondering why Perry is wearing a hat but Phineas ignores that and sees the Normbots in their dimension attacking the Tri-State Area, And lastly the Memory Erase Scene.)

-End of Her Flashback-

"_I'm dead_" Isabella thought and she looks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz while she is scared for something upcoming "Doctor Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes" Dr. Doof said in a fake smile and she looks at the inator pointing and aiming at her

"Tell me something important" Isabella said to him with fear "What is going on?"

"It looks like you lose, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to her in his usual dark and evil voice. She gasps as she found out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is not a good citizen after all, he is an evil scientist who is trying to conquer the Tri-State Area.

After that, Isabella is trying to get away from him but, too late, he grabbed her in the arm and later uses his portable inator at her. Perry points at him trying to say to let her go or else.

"Sorry, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz to him as she is now recognized as 'the Damsel-in-Distress' "I won't let that girl go unless you show your real identity to her"

"Um, he already did it" Isabella annoyingly said to him as he already shows his agent identity to her "Now let me go, stupid pharmacist" she tries to remove his grip from her but to no avail

"I'm an evil scientist" Doofenshmirtz said to her "But you leave me no choice" He is about to spray the inator to her and Isabella releases his grip from her but too late, he starts spraying it "It looks like you've been trolled" Perry gasped as he saw his owner's friend, Isabella, being hurt and she tries to hold her breath but leads to coughing due to her late reaction.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doof beholds his new inator "My second Inator in TGV, the Sleeping Gas-Inator" the Sleeping Gas-Inator is actually hurting her and he stops spraying at her to know if she is okay.

"Whatcha Doin', Isabella" Dr. Doof mocks her catchphrase and she is actually coughing due that the inator hurts her so bad and he asked to her "Give Up"

"Yes" Isabella said to him in her silenced voice due to the gas then she looks to Perry being panicked and she tries to beg him to help her "Perry, Help… Me…"

Her vision is now blurring as she is about to pass out "Crud" she swears before she could lose conscious. With her vision blackened, Isabella collapsed from him and Perry surrenders for the supposed-tragic moment.

"It looks like I win, Perry the Surrender-pus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to him as he traps him for the victory.

To Be Continued…

(FanBoy752: That Cliffhanger Ending reminds me of Regular Show's Exit 9B opening theme, it is a bit tragic. Next Part, Perry takes a counter attack to Dr. Doofenshmirtz after letting his owner's friend passing out. And Team Dinopals takes a beta orange alert effect by Isabella. Goodbye See you soon)


	12. C6 A Villain (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

Chapter 6 A Villain (Part 2)

Previously on Advance…

Isabella finds a newspaper headline that a new building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Valley HQ), needs interview to a Fireside Girl. Major Monogram assigns Agent P or Perry to take on Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his new building in The Great Valley. Then Littlefoot and his friends are cleaning the riverbank's garbage and Terra celebrates Pie Day to Tourists. But when Isabella interviews Doofenshmirtz too far, Agent P reveals his identity to her and she falls into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's worst prank yet, Sleeping Gas-Inator, and the Interview.

(FanBoy752: Cliffhanger is now over. Continuing Act 2)

* * *

**Act 2**

-The Riverbank of the waterfall, 10:35AM-

After cleaning the garbage from Garbage Battle, Team Dinopals realized something

"Done and Done" Littlefoot said as the mission is over and Petrie and Chomper fell in the grass peacefully as they are about to rest

And Suddenly…

An Alert Code, Beta Orange, has occurred in Team Dinopal's Team Badge held by Littlefoot as the badge shines in the color orange.

"What the…" Littlefoot swears as he sees the badge shining and the badge shows the catastrophe

"Team Dinopals, We Need Your Help" A Female Voice said that voices like Isabella

-Planning Phase-

Isabella collapsed from the Sleeping Gas-Inator in Part 1

Team Badge: Isabella needs your help, Team Dinopals, She collapsed from the sleeping gas…

It shows Perry being trapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Team Badge: …and now, Perry is now captured by an evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz…

It shows the Alert Code, Beta Orange with the beta symbol

Team Badge: …This Mission Code is Alert Color, Beta Orange…

It shows the battle in 'Backyard Aquarium' and 'Canderemy'

Team Badge: …We need you beat Dr. Doofenshmirtz…

It shows the outcome of Dr. Doofenshmirtz evil laughing in the town hall while the Tri-State Area burning down

Team Badge: …Before the downfall comes to your hand, Littlefoot

-End of Planning Phase-

"Don't Worry, Isabella" Littlefoot said to the badge as he accepts the mission "We are on our way" and the badge later returns back to the place he placed it

"I guess we have our first rescue Mission, Guys" Littlefoot said to the members in the bank "Team Dinopals, Mission Start" Chomper and Petrie shout and they start charging at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (Valley HQ)

-Doofenshmirtz Evil (Valley HQ), 10:40AM-

After Isabella passed out 10 minutes ago, she saw something as she is waking up

"Ha ha ha" Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly laughed as she realized she is now in a glass cubicle with no openings while Perry is trapped hanging at Norm

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ" Isabella curses him while she is trapped in the glass cubicle

"So, you're awaken, Isabella" Dr. Doof said to her as he is about to speak his monologue "Good for you"

Perry chatters to him saying to let her go

"Well that's too late for you, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and he talks to her "And, Isabella, I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I am here to not support Zero-to-Hero, I am here to conquer the Great Valley"

"Why" Isabella asked to him "Why do you have to do this"

"Of course, I am here because I despise Zero-to-Hero Headquarties" Dr. Doofenshmirtz monologues but got the word HQ wrong "Or was that Headquarters"

He shows the captives the new inator which is already at Isabella in Part 1

"Behold" Dr. Doofenshmirtz beholds the inator to them "The Garbage-Inator"

The Garbage-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Scatters Garbages anywhere it shoots

"That is the Inator, Stupid Pharmacist" Isabella asked to him

"Shut It" Dr. Doof shuts her up and he gets his real job right "I'm not a pharmacist, I'm an evil scientist"

Perry mocks him with his quiet chatter

"Same goes for you, Perry" Dr. Doof shuts him up and starts demonstrating the inator "This inator can fire an area, that way the area it shoots can be dirty, let me demonstrate" he takes a shoot on the inator

-The Crossroads, 10:45AM-

While Team Dinopals are charging to the building, they saw an inator heading towards at the Waterfall's riverbank

"Great" Chomper annoyingly said after the inator "Another Garbage Battle" and Littlefoot has an idea

"Chomper and Petrie" Littlefoot called to them "You guys clean up the banks while I take care of Isabella" Chomper and Petrie bail out of the crossroads and Littlefoot heads on to D.E.I

* * *

**Act 3**

-D.E.I (Valley HQ), Same Time-

"With that inator, I can make every area dirty in the whole Great Valley" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and he evilly laughed for his success of his inator remain cleaned

Until Littlefoot pops out of the front door…

"Hold it Right there" Littlefoot exclaimed points to Dr. Doof

"Great, Littlefoot, What an unexpected surprise" Dr. Doof said to him and he sets off the alarm "Trap This"

Littlefoot found that trap and he dodged it by rolling by the side and he takes a quick pounce at him but stunned by his Sleeping Gas-Inator and he immediately collapsed

"Can't Dodge This, Half-fake Hero" Dr. Doof mocked him as he is sleeping, fortunately, he is immune to sleeping gas and he starts swiping the inator he is holding with his tail, he is surprised "You faked that" and he stays away from him

"Don't you learn a lesson, Pharmacist" Littlefoot gives him a lesson "We are trained to poisonous gas resistance and dinosaur hand-on-hand combat"

"Never say never, Littlefoot" Isabella cheered and Perry chatters to give him good luck

He takes a jab at him with his wooden sword but actually cuts Perry's trap by hitting Norm

"Ouch, That Hurts" Norm said as he releases his grip from Perry

"Sorry, Norm" Dr. Doof said as Perry starts kicking him in the head

"Perry, you take it from here" Littlefoot commanded to Perry as he takes his role to fight Dr. Doof "I'll let the Inator self-destruct and save Isabella" he tries to press the button 'Self-Destruct' but to no effect

"Nice try, Spoiler-" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to him due to the inator not destroying it but cut off by Perry kicking him

He struggles to Self-Destruct the Garbage-Inator but he snapped and he later points the Garbage-Inator to the trapped Isabella, he has an idea

"Hold on, Isabella" Littlefoot said to her as he is about to shoot the Inator "This is going to get dirty" He shoots the Inator to her and later the cubicle is now filled with garbage, no visual sign of her, and then…

Isabella escaped from the cubicle and she jumps behind him

"Don't escape without your valuables, Short-stuff" Isabella said to him

"Nah *blows raspberry*" Littlefoot confirmed to her saying 'no problem' and then they looked at Perry as he already beat Dr. Doof up even Norm

"Okay I give up, Perry the Platypus, I will have revenge someday" he said as he stops tying him with rope and he has a snap to them

"And Guess what, Littlefoot and Isabella" Dr. Doof asked to them and they are surprised "the Inator is voice-Activated"

They gasped and they escape to the building and he said "Self-Destruct"

'Self-Destructing in 5 Seconds' the inator said counting down and he evilly laughed but he saw the heroes about to fly

"Let's Bail, Isabella" Littlefoot said to them

"Roger" Isabella said while Perry chattered as they fly away through Perry's glider (Perry and Isabella) while Littlefoot takes a fly of his flying squirrel power

"Curse You, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz curses him as the inator explodes "And too Isabella and Littlefoot, you guys at least fell into my trap" his last words has been spared and he has to clean the mess up for the rest of the day

-The Crossroads, 11:00AM-

After they escaped from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's wrath against them, they glide down to the Crossroads and Isabella is relived for her safety done by Perry and Littlefoot

"Thanks for saving me, Guys" Isabella said to them as she is safe from Dr. Doof "Next time, I should think twice before interviewing a citizen"

"Nah *Blows raspberry*" Littlefoot said to her, again, 'no problem'

"And, Perry" Isabella said to Perry still in his fedora "Thanks" she thanked him and she hugged him for saving her life

And she realizes something

-Isabella's Flashback, Same time-

-A scene from Across the Second Dimension-

(After Phineas and Ferb are safe from 2 Dr. Doofs, Phineas reads the pamphlet but throws it away on purpose)

Perry hands the pamphlet to Phineas

"So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent-" Phineas reads it but cuts off by himself being enraged "Doh, I don't want your pamphlet" He tosses it away

-End of Her Flashback-

After she found something,

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" Littlefoot said to her as he can see her mind "Timeline Spoiler, Isn't it"

"Yeah" Isabella sadly said to him and later tells to Perry "Perry, Why do you don't want your owner to know that you are a secret agent" Perry gives the pamphlet to her, just like in the movie

"So you've discovered that your friend's pet is a secret agent-" Isabella reads the pamphlet but cuts off due that she realizes "Oh, So this is all about" and then Perry felt sad after showing his real identity to his owner's friend

"You're a secret agent from O.W.C.A" Isabella said to him as she reveals his real mission "And you fight evil with this evil scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Littlefoot shakes his head 'yes' and then she sees Perry walking away but she stops him by taking his fedora

"Look, Don't Worry, Perry" Isabella said to him as she is trying to comfort him for all the revelation "I promise I won't tell your real identity to your owner, Phineas"

"That's the spirit, Isabella" Littlefoot said as Perry gives her a thank-you hand shake and then he realized something, it's almost lunch time "Come on, Guys, Let's go"

Before going back to the suburban he realized something

"Perry" Littlefoot said to him "Take the fedora off, We're going to your owner, Phineas" He chatters as he is taking it off and later turns back to his real pet form

"At least the villain I faced will be okay, right" Isabella said to him if it is okay, then he chatters answering 'yes' to her

-Snack Bar, 12:30AM-

(FanBoy752: Too bad, I didn't get all the scenes from the Snack Bar. But only I can find is the aftermath)

After celebrating Pie Day, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls are the cleaning the place while Phineas and Ferb are having lunch

"Wow, Ferb" Phineas said to his brother "I guess Raspberry Pie can be grateful for the taste" he takes a bite from the pie and Isabella, Littlefoot, and Perry barges in the scene

"Oh, There You Are, Guys" Phineas and Ferb called to them "We've been waiting for you, all morning long"

"Where have you been, Littlefoot" Ferb asked to him as he misses the whole Pie Day event

"We're cleaning the riverbanks of the waterfall" Littlefoot said to the duo "Because our rookie teams started Garbage Battle" and then Petrie and Chomper barges in the scene just looking at the rainbow stone

"And Chomper and Petrie found the sky-color stone" Littlefoot added that to them for the discovery

"I see" Ferb said to him

"And how about you, Isabella" Phineas said to Isabella now she is exhausted for the conflict she had "How is the interview"

"Well, It's bad, Phineas" Isabella sadly said to him as she reveals the whole event she faced "And it's someone who is trying to take over our team"

"So, who is it" Phineas asked to her

"*Bad sigh* Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz" Isabella reveals the enemy name to him and he gasped due that the enemy she faced almost injured her

Not just they gasped and surprised but also Perry angrily chatters to Dr. Doof as he almost hurt her from the conflict and swears that Team Phineas will kick his butt. Afterwards, Major Monogram and Carl in disguises have a surprise

"This isn't good, Carl" Major Monogram said to Carl as they found Perry's main villain

"I know, Sir" Carl said to Monogram as they found Perry's main villain

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 7. Next Chapter, Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, Ducky, and Ali) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) takes underground for finding the most valuable gem in the Great Valley but less valuable than Diamonds, the sky-color stone or Rainbow Geodes. But someone in the dark side is trying to seal the discovery of the Sky-Color Stones.)

* * *

**The Preview of The Rainbow Geodes**

-The Valley Underground, 1:15PM-

As they are trying to find Sky-Color stones, Ducky keep this a secret

"Ducky" Ali called to her and she runs to her trying not to blow her secret

"Hello, Ali" Ducky said to her "Haven't you look the stones over the falls" when Ali looks to the falls

"Yes" Ali said and she sees the falls and it was Phineas and Isabella trying to break the stones to know if it is the rainbow geode but after they break it, it was just a plain rock "Still, At least the pair didn't find a single stone either"

She bails out of the scene and Ducky is relived for distracting Ali in the way

"Well, I hope you guys found any stones in there?" Ducky said to them cheering but changing to dark side trying to think "_But_"

She walks into a nest full of Rainbow Geodes

"_At least I get to keep these stones in there until the right moment to show it outside. Yep, yep, Yep_" Ducky thought of herself as she reveals that she has the sky-color stones all along

(FanBoy752: Goodbye, See you soon)


	13. C7 The Rainbow Geodes

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 7 The Rainbow Geodes (Part 1)**

**The Official Opening**

-The Riverbank of the Waterfall, 10:20AM-

(From "A Villain")

At the surface, Chomper finds a rainbow geode.

"Cool, a Sky Color Stone" Chomper cheered as he found the geode due to being worthy

"Really" Petrie cheered and he swoops to see it "Are you sure"

"Sure" Chomper happily said and he breaks the geode in half with his teeth and it is a Rainbow Geode

"Ohhh" They awed for the amazement of the stone

"Shouldn't you guys cleaning the garbage" Littlefoot asked to them and they waved for something familiar

(FanBoy752: This Chapter has a minor Littlefoot and Ali hint in the chapter, if you readers are complaining them as incest, then check at Welcome to the Great Valley (Part 2) to know why do I care about the relationship. In this chapter, Littlefoot and Phineas are checking underground for the most valuable but less valuable than Diamonds, The Rainbow Geodes. This is fan-adapted from The land Before Time TV Series, 'The Search for Sky Color Stones', and I bet it may be discover to find out.. And…. Scene)

* * *

**Act 1**

-Snack Bar, 9:00AM-

Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) are checking the looks of the sky-color stones

"It's glaring" Phineas said as he is looking at the sparkling stone

"I know" Isabella said as she is looking at the rainbow stone "It looks valuable"

"Yes" Littlefoot said as he tells the worthiness of Rainbow Geodes "The Sky-Color Stone is more valuable than a mansion but less valuable than Diamonds"

"How come" Ferb asked to him?

"Well the uncut rainbow stone is worth 75,000 Dollars" Ali said to Team Phineas about the price of the rainbow geodes "The cut ones worth 35,000 Dollars"

"Cool" Phineas said to him and he asks this "Where should we get the sky-color stones"

"Well" Littlefoot said to Team Phineas "It is found right at the underground of our valley and it's very hard getting the uncut ones without cutting it"

"So some say it is very hard to get the uncut rainbow stones without getting it sliced" Phineas said to him because of the difficulty of the uncut stone "how can we get the uncut sky-color stones, Littlefoot"

"He's right, Littlefoot" Isabella said to him as she agrees Phineas' thoughts "We're never going to get the uncut stones sold" and he has an idea

"Alright, you two" Ali said to them to stop complaining about the Rainbow Stones "Calm down, We are going on a mission underground"

"Wow" Team Phineas asked to Littlefoot as they are going to the underground as well "You do"

"Sure I will and you are invited" Littlefoot answered their question and they cheered as their mission begins

"Meet us at the Looking Rock at 12:45PM" Ali said to them and they left Team Phineas to take their time "Don't be late"

"We will, Team Dinopals" Team Phineas waved goodbye as they take time to look around Zero-to-Hero

Meanwhile, behind them is Screech and Thud getting a snack from the Snack Bar until they heard something about money and being rich

"Do you hear that, Screech" Thud said to him as they discover that the Rainbow Geodes are expensive

"Yes I know, Thud" Screech said to him as he already it knew "It's the sky-color stones" after that Buford delivers the food they've ordered

"Here you go; you chomp" Buford said to them as he is giving them Vegetable Pie "Two 'Vegetable Pies' for the villain"

(FanBoy752: No Agent P side story, thank goodness because I have a crossover series between 'The Land Before Time' and 'The Amazing World of Gumball' coming up after this fanfiction season)

-The Looking Rock, 12:45PM-

Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, Ali, and Ducky) are gathered around 'The Looking Rock', until now, Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella) are gathered near Littlefoot

"You're late" Littlefoot whispered to Phineas as they are late for a reason

"Sorry, Littlefoot" Phineas said honestly to him as he has a reason "Mom gives us dishwashing duty for some reason"

"So, Ali" Isabella said to Ali as they want to know what they miss "What do we miss"

"Ah" Ali exasperatingly groaned to her as they fought someone right before they knew it "Two Velociraptors trying to know those rainbow stones"

"But" Ducky said to them as she is sitting on Ali's saddle "It's a good thing that we show them the wrong way"

-Flashback Phase-

-Same Location, 12:40PM-

Before Team Phineas came, Team Dinopals are hanging out for a while

"Littlefoot" Ducky said to her leader trying to confirm "Are you sure it is 12:45PM you assign them to come"

"Relax, Ducky" Ali said to her answering her question "Usually Rainbows come after a big storm, but in this area, It shows us Rainbows every quarter to 1PM"

"Freeze, you scum" The velociraptor said to them and it was Screech and they take a cold stare at them "We're here for sky-color stones"

"Yeah" Thud said to Team Dinopals very tempting "And we want one or two" and Littlefoot has an idea

"You want one?" Littlefoot asked to the velociraptors and he answered "Then these stones are at 'The Beehive Den' right at the South of Dinosaurian City" he points them to the south of Dinosaurian City

"Thanks for the request, fools" Screech said to them while still having a cold stare at them

"We're bailing now" Thud said to the team and they bail, after they disappear, they giggled as they have a stingy problem

-End of Flashback-

-Same Location, 12:46PM-

"And what happened?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot

"Oh" Littlefoot ironically said to him as he starts the countdown "They'll have a stingy situation in 3…" he starts counting down for the velociraptors' bee stinging trails

"2…" Ducky counts 2,

"1…" Ali counts 1 and…

Team Phineas heard a screech and it was the velociraptors as they run pass them, Good thing, they didn't fight back. Team Phineas laughed as they saw them bailing with the bees. After they fell into Team Dinopals' trick, Ali notices something

"Look, Guys" Ali excitedly said to everyone as the rainbow shines to the sky "The Rainbow is showing our way, NOW" Team Phineas and Team Dinopals glare at the multicolored phenomenal as it shows the end of the rainbow

"Ducky" Littlefoot asked to Ducky as he asked her to find the end of the rainbow "End Point" she tries to locate the recent location of the rainbow with her DinoBook (A tablet made by Zero-to-Hero)

Start Point: W of Dinosaurian City

End Point: The Sealed Entrance on Newton Forest

"According to my DinoBook…" "The end of the rainbow is at the sealed entrance of the lookout area located at Newton Forest" with that, Team Dinopals race to the sealed entrance

"Alright, guys" Phineas said to them "Let's go" and later Team Phineas race to the sealed entrance

-Newton Forest, 1:00PM-

At the sealed entrance, they are thinking of something explosive. The Sealed Entrance is different from the lookout area whereas this is blue crystal interior.

"Okay… how are we going to bomb the entrance up" Littlefoot said to Team and suddenly…

"AIR BOMB" Petrie shouted as he starts diving to the sealed entrance and they screamed as they get away from the entrance

And then… the sealed entrance is exploded revealing a blue shine inside the cave and Petrie fell into a space site of Rainbow stones

"Help, Guys…" Petrie said to Team Dinopals begging to let him get out "HELP" and then Team Phineas goes to Team Dinopals

"What just happened?" Phineas said to Team Dinopals as they go to them

"We uncover the secret…" Ali said to Phineas and Isabella after discovering the gleam and found Petrie somewhere "…And start our mission to rescue Petrie"

"Let's start off for Petrie" Ducky said to everyone as they start their rescue mission

"YEAH" They cheered as they start traversing the cave

(FanBoy752: Now that they bail out of our cameras, Here's comes Act 2)

* * *

**Act 2**

-The Rainbow Cave, 1:05PM-

At the entrance, at first sight, is shining beautiful and the interior is glowing with shininess

"Wow" Isabella said as her eyes saw shards of Diamond "Sky-Color Stones" with that, a record scratched as Littlefoot tells something about the stone

"Actually that's raw Diamonds" Littlefoot said to Isabella as they realized it is raw Diamonds "Total of 2500 Dollars per kilogram" and then Isabella gets an un-amused look and she asked to him

"Why raw Diamonds, Littlefoot?" Isabella awkwardly asked to Littlefoot "It looks like Diamonds"

"It looks like Diamonds, even the shininess, but it cannot cut hard glass, making this called 'Raw Diamonds'" Littlefoot explained to her the stones

"I'll use my Forewarning Light to find him" Ali said as she uses 'Forewarning light' to find him

As she used the light, they saw that Petrie's Air Bomb path blasted all the way down the common zone of Rainbow Geodes

"Found him" Ali announced to them "He actually found Rainbow Geodes while crashing"

"I guess we should go" Littlefoot said as the humans and the dinosaurs finds Petrie and he realized something "Hey, Where's Ferb?"

"Ferb is running late for something" Phineas answered his question because they don't have Ferb on their side "Something about 'Fireside Girl' thing"

As they go deeper and lower in the underground, they saw Rainbow Stones shining everyone as they are surprised

-The Same Location, 1:10PM-

"And here we are" Ali announced to them as she beholds the deep grounds of the Valley Underground "The Sky-Color Stones"

"Actually it's some dull rocks" Isabella annoyingly said as the room of the ground is dull and full of circular rocks "It feels like we're tricked"

"No, it is Rainbow Stones if you cut them" Littlefoot said to her as he knows they are here and calls to the Dino-Girls "C'mon, Team, and Let's Go"

As they are cutting the stones open, none of them avail. But along the way, Littlefoot found Petrie by the blown rocks

"Oh, there you are, Petrie" Littlefoot said as he found him being dizzy

"Thanks, Littlefoot" Petrie said as he tries to walk to his saddle while he is dizzied from his 'Air Bomb' "Thank goodness, I almost got lost by the unraveling darkness but the rainbow helped me" he is in and Littlefoot walks to Isabella

"Littlefoot" Isabella asked to him as she is trying to cut the stones apart "Are you sure there are stones that are shiny?"

"Of, Course" Littlefoot assures to her as he remembered the time "I remember the day that Cera, Ducky, and Ruby found Sky-Color Stones before us and before we found technology"

"Woah" Isabella and Phineas are amazed

Somewhere in the edge of the cliff, Ducky was finding the stones

"I guess we are tricked" Ducky confusingly said as she hasn't found any stones uncut "Yep, Yep, Yep" when she looked back

Amazed by jewel, Ducky saw a nest full of Sky-Color Stones

"Oh my gosh" Ducky amazingly said as she goes near the stones as it is cut in half "The Sky-Color Stones"

"I better show it to them" Ducky cheered but then she is now greedy because of being rich "Or hide it until the time comes" but then Ali walks to Ducky as she is about to see the stones

"Ducky" Ali called to her and she runs to her trying not to blow her secret

"Hello, Ali" Ducky said to her while covering the stones "Haven't you look the stones over the falls" when Ali looks through the falls

"Yes" Ali said and she sees the falls and it was Phineas and Isabella trying to break the stones to know if it is the rainbow geode but after they break it, it was just a plain rock "Still, At least the pair didn't find a single stone either"

She bails out of the scene and Ducky is relived for distracting Ali in the way

"Well, I hope you guys found any stones in there?" Ducky said to them cheering but changing to dark side trying to think "_But_"

She walks into a nest full of Rainbow Geodes

"_At least I get to keep these stones in there until the right moment to show it outside. Yep, yep, Yep_" Ducky thought of herself as she reveals that she has the sky-color stones all along

At the falls, Ali speaks to Phineas, Littlefoot, and Isabella

"Petrie, are you okay?" Isabella asked to him comforting him

"I'm fine" Petrie said as he rubs his head in pain "Just headache"

(FanBoy752: Act 2 is over, But Act 3 has more things so on and so forth. Goodbye, see you soon)


	14. C7 The Rainbow Geodes (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

Chapter 7 The Rainbow Geodes (Part 2)

**Previously on Advance…**

Team Dinopals and Team Phineas have discovered the sealed entrance containing Sky-Color Stones, but then, Ducky is turning evil after discovering the Sky-Color Stones. Will they find out or Ducky will be rich? Here's Act 3

* * *

**Act 3**

-Valley Suburban, 1:20PM-

Ferb and Ruby are helping the Fireside Girls setting up a lookout tower

As the tower rises, it is now completed at 15 Meters. Everyone cheered as the tower is now available to use

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Ticknose" Ruby thanked Mr. Ticknose for the help "For standing the tower up"

"I appreciate that, Team Phineas" Mr. Ticknose said to Team Phineas as he reminds to Ferb "Ferb, didn't you said you're going to the Sealed Entrance in Newton Forest"

"Oh Yeah" Feb said as he waved goodbye to the Fireside Girls "See you later, Girls" but then Adyson saw a catastrophe from space

"Look" Adyson shouted them to look at the meteorite "A Fire Rock"

"It headed to Newton Forest" Mr. Ticknose said and Ferb and Ruby lead the way "Let's go"

-Littlefoot's Terrarium, Same Time-

At Littlefoot's grass field, Grandpa and Grandma Longnecks are eating shrubs until they saw the meteorite that hit Newton Forest

"What was that?" Grandma Longneck said to her husband

"Oh, it's the meteorite again" Grandpa Longneck said to his wife as the catastrophe occurred

"But where it hit?" She surprisingly asked to him

"Maybe at Newton Forest" he said as they go to Newton Forest "Let's go to find out"

-Cera's Terrarium, Same Time-

Tria and Tricia are fixing their nest until the meteorite hit Newton Forest

"Mama, Falling Rock" Tricia said to her mother as they saw a meteorite

"Oh my…" Tria said as they heard a rumble "I hope no one got hit by it in Newton Forest"

-Newton Forest, Same Time-

Before it hit, Cera was wandering at the sealed entrance until she saw a fiery shine. When she look back, the meteorite is about to hit her

"AHH, FIRE ROCK" Cera screamed as she starts running away from the chasing meteorite when she is near the entrance she sidesteps on the way, and alas, the fiery meteorite smashed the sealed entrance "Is that, Sky-Color Cave?"

At the entrance, Ferb and Ruby are running in the catastrophe

"Ferb, sit on my saddle" Ruby commanded to him as he jumps on her saddle "I'm a fast runner, this means I can run very fast as my stamina goes" she makes a fast runner roars as she uses 'Fast as Wind' to run to the sealed entrance faster at more than 100MPH.

(FanBoy752: Team Dinopals' Terrariums are located south of Netwon Forest (Except Ducky and Spike's Terrarium); it is defended by East Valley Wall (North Valley Wall for Ducky and Spike's)

-Sky-Color Cave, 1:25PM-

As they heard the rumble, they are worried that they are trapped forever

"I don't think we're gonna get out, Phineas" Isabella worriedly said to Phineas as the rock did seal them off

"Why?" Phineas asked to her

"I think the meteor hit the entrance" Isabella said to him as Ducky barges in the scene with something at the back of her

"Hi, Guys" Ducky greeted to everyone

"Hi Ducky" Everyone greeted to Ducky

"So did you guys already find any stones yet?" Ducky asked to them to know if they have one

"Well, we only found one by me" Littlefoot said as hands over one half rainbow stone "Unfortunately, it is a half one" they laughed as he is so humorous and then Ali realized something to Ducky

"Wait, what's that on your back" Ali envyingly said to Ducky as she takes a smirk to her

"It's nothing, nothing at all" Ducky nervously said to them as she is bailing but tripped over by a rock behind

"What the…" Everyone swore as they saw a half piece of Rainbow Stone

"It's a Sky-Color Stone" Phineas said as they saw Ducky's secret

"Ducky, I found something familiar to wall over my eye" Ali envyingly said to her as she found her plan

"Did you check the edge of the cliff?" Ali asked to Ducky as they run to the cliff

"There's nothing in there, Nothing" Ducky shouted to them as she is not blowing her cover "NO, NO, NO"

And alas, she is too late; they found the nest full of Sky-Color Stones

"Amazed by jewel" Phineas excitedly said as they found a nest full of Sky-Color Stones "A nest full of Sky-Color Stones"

"This is amazing" Littlefoot said with his puppy eyes

"But why didn't you tell us, Ducky?" Ali asked to her and she is getting angry as she uses her water to freeze Littlefoot's torso

"All of these rainbow stones are found by me" Ducky angrily said to everyone with her stones "I did, I DID"

"Ducky, what's wrong with you?" Phineas said to her as he is confused of her dark side

"I found all of these stones" Ducky angrily said to them as she found it all along "And you can't take it away from me when it is a competition"

"Ok, Ducky, you win" Isabella nervously said as she is declared winner of finding stones while trying to calm her down "You can get the stones all by yourself"

"You will be like on fire" Littlefoot said while his body is frozen

"It's because my family is poor" Ducky said to them explaining that her family is poor "And I am risking myself to get it"

"Wait, you want some Sky-Color Stones just to share your family" Ali asked to her trying to know if it is true

"Yeah, I know" Ducky evilly said to them as she stands on top of the nest "I'm gonna be, rich" she is proven that she will be rich "Rich, rich, rich"

"You know it is only worth 35000 Dollar if it is cut and 75000 Dollars if it is uncut" Isabella said to her as she is discussing the price of it

"(Mocking Isabella) it is only worth 35000 Dollars and 75000 Dollars (Turns to Isabella) I don't care" Ducky said but then one stone has fall off "I am so happy that I will give a WHINE" the word 'whine' is that Ducky is slipping from the nest

"Ducky!" Everyone called to her as she is about fall from the cliff

"I'm here" Ducky said with a half stone on her hand "Cliffhanging"

And evil laugh is heard from them as it came from below

"Who's that?" Littlefoot asked to them as an evil eyeball came up with dark crimson wings

"It's me, Littlefoot" an evil eyeball said as he rises to their cliff, everyone are shocked as they met a new villain

* * *

**Act 4**

-Sky-Color Cave, 1:30PM-

(FanBoy752: Anyway, Guys meet Avrian, my Villain OC

Avrian

Species: Mythical Creature (Flying Eyeball)

Appearance: Crimson Wings and his eye color is red

Allusion: Peeps' Voice from Regular Show 'Peeps')

As an evil eyeball, Avrian, rises up to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas, Ducky is cliffhanging for a few minutes

"Oh no, IT'S AVRIAN" Ali screamed

"Avrian?" Phineas and Isabella asked to them as they didn't know the enemy

"He is the guardian of the riches" Littlefoot explained the enemy as they are scared "Which means he is going to take Ducky as his servant"

"Actually, I'm not here to take your friends as my servants" Avrian said as he is not kidnapping Ducky "I'm here for a rematch"

"Hey, Eyeball" Phineas insulted him trying to repel from Ducky "Stay out of Ducky"

"My name's not 'Eyeball', dweeb" Avrian said as he blast Phineas with his eye but instead hit to Littlefoot's frozen torso

"I'm free" Littlefoot taunted as he calls his Flying Squirrel Power to imbue

"Sorry for doing this Littlefoot" Ducky apologizes to Littlefoot "I just want to share to everyone but I got carried away"

"It's okay, Ducky" Littlefoot forgives her as he flies to Avrian "What's matter is that I can beat him" Littlefoot uses 'Silver Wing' to poke him in the eye

"Like we settle" Avrian said as their battle begins "Let's Dance"

"Silver Wing" Littlefoot calls as he takes the first strike to Avrian

"Man, you're strong as ever" Avrian painfully said as his eye is basic protection

"You know what they say" Littlefoot takes the Team Slogan to represent Avrian "Team Dinopals will kick your evil butts out of you"

At the cliff, Phineas is taking his body down while Isabella is pulling his feet trying to get himself up while he is rescuing Ducky

"Ducky, grab my hand" Phineas requests Ducky to do so but Ducky declined

"But I can't, I can't lose my Sky-Color Stone" just because the stone is in her hand doesn't mean she can be rich

"We are going to find some more" Isabella said to Ducky while she is grabbing Phineas "Don't worry, we have one from Ali"

"That's right" Ali said as she shows the stone to her "One Piece is enough for all of us" but then while on a fight, Avrian's laser eye hit Isabella's torso, making Isabella lose her grip from Phineas

"PHINEAS" Isabella screamed as he is about to fall. But then saved by Ali using 'Illusion', what a relief for a minute

"Hurry, Ducky" Ali said with her illusion self to save Phineas "I can't hold Illusion any longer"

(FanBoy752: Illusion is Ali's temporary power whereas she summons her double-life to save from catastrophic downfalls such as this)

And then Ducky made the right choice by taking her hand to Phineas

"Goodbye Sky-Color Stone" Ducky bids farewell to her dream and let go of the stone as she grabs Phineas' hand

"I got her" Phineas called to Ali as he caught Ducky "Pull up"

Finally, they rescued Ducky as Ali pull Phineas and Ducky up, as for Littlefoot VS Avrian

"AH, the redness" Avrian painfully said as he can't battle him any longer "I give up" Everyone cheered for Littlefoot as he is victorious

"Now, Avrian" Littlefoot commanded to Avrian now "Stay away from Ducky and TAKE A HIKE"

"Fine…" Avrian accepted "Someday I will have your eyeballs, Littlefoot" he starts flying down to the abyss

"Nice Going, Littlefoot" Phineas cheered as they saw a phenomenal view of the rainbow

At the entrance, they saw that coming, a sealed entrance

"I knew this would've come" Ali annoyingly said as they sealed away forever

"What do we do now?" Petrie asked to them and Littlefoot

"Air Bomb, Everybody?" Litlefoot asked them to call up his power 'Air Bomb'

"YEAH" Everyone cheered and he stars using it

-Newton Forest, 2:00PM-

Everyone are gathered to unseal the entrance until a blast has occurred above which is Littlefoot using 'Air Bomb' to break free while the rest

"We are now okay" Littlefoot called to everyone as they cheered for the discovery of the expensive treasure

-The Snack Bar, 2:30PM-

After discovering Rainbow Stones, they put up a bulletin board for Mission while Phineas, Ferb, and Littlefoot are talking about Rainbow Stones

"A Bulletin Board?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot as Ruby and Terra are building 'Z-H Bulletin Board' to get missions here

"Yes, Phineas" Littlefoot agrees and he explains it "We always put up Bulletin Boards to get missions on certain areas"

"That means we can go on missions here, right?" Ferb asked to him as if they can go adventuring

"Absolutely, Phineas" Littlefoot agreed and he explains the new Financial Stock Business in TGV "Also Terra is developing 'Financial Research' to gain access to World Stocks, sounds cool, right?"

"Yeah, I know" Phineas knows that and they end the day very well "Someday we will support the Great Valley" and they end the day very early by playing at the Secret Plains

The Next Day…

-Southwest Valley Gate, 8:55PM-

Phineas, Ferb, Littlefoot, and Isabella are at the gate ready to go to the Savannah

"I pick up a mission to go to the Savannah to spy on Red Claw's menacing plan" Phineas said to everyone as he packs up his bag "Are you guys ready?"

"You, bet I am" Ferb said

"Yes, Sir" Isabella reacted and Littlefoot transforms into a jeep with his newfound power, Clay Orb

"Come on, Guys" Littlefoot called them in his jeep form "Let's go to the savannah" and then they enter Littlefoot as they leave TGV

"Ferb, I know we're gonna do later" Phineas said to his brother, Ferb, as they know what they're doing today for their next mission

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 7. Next Chapter, They are going to explore on the savannah to reunite lands with TGV or clear Red Claw's forces. Goodbye, see you Soon)


	15. C8 Escape the Mysterious Beyond

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

Chapter 8 Escape the Mysterious Beyond (Part 1)

**The Official Opening**

-A Savannah Area outside TGV, 9:00AM-

A trap is set by Screech, Thud, and Red Claw. It is so 'Rube Goldberg' but it is unnoticeable to their ears

"This'll work, Master" Screech said to their master, Red Claw, as Thud finished setting traps "With that, Team Dinopals will be your lunch"

"Nice work" Red Claw evilly said to them as Littlefoot will be his dessert "The Golden Hero will be my dessert"

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, Team Dinopals (Chomper, Ali, and Littlefoot) and Phineas are exploring in a savannah area but when they heard a roar, the boss of all Rex is here. Here's Act 1)

(FanBoy752: Also putting songs in the story are all instrumental, no lyrics, so that way I'm not voiding the copyrights

Phineas: Why would you put songs in instrumental, songs is fun to listen

FanBoy752: Yeah, It does but I put in instrumental to avoid infringing *I realized something* you're not even real you know, Phineas)

**Act 1**

(Adventuring, the Cave of Many Voices Version)

-The Mysterious Beyond-

-Savannah Area, 9:05AM-

Phineas, Ferb, Littlefoot, and Isabella are exploring in the savannah with Littlefoot's newfound power, Transformation

"So" Phineas said to Littlefoot as they are unfamiliar of this savannah area "The Savannah looks odd unlike in Africa"

"That's because it has half-grass and half-ground" Littlefoot explained as he is in a jeep form "Not like in Africa whereas there are Lions or something" and then a roar in front of him is heard, he is startled as he stops the jeep

"Alright, who's there?" Phineas called to that lion as they have backup

"It's us" Buford called to them as they are in a lion costume "Buford and Baljeet"

"Guys" Isabella said to them with her usual catchphrase tone "Whatcha Doin'?"

"We're just pranking you, Littlefoot" Buford answered that to Littlefoot

"We didn't know that the Mysterious Beyond is dangerous" Baljeet said to him as they are in a low-danger zone

"It's okay" Littlefoot forgave the jokers as turns back to Dinosaur "The Danger Level here in Savannah is predictably low and-" it cut off by a radio communication from Candace

(End of Song)

-The Great Valley-

-Secret Plains, Same Time-

The Leader of Team Boulder and Team Runners are playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors until they have the 100th Tie, summoning a Dark Lord, Dark Furiza,

"Buford, Baljeet" Candace said via Walkie-Talkie as they heard radio noise "Can you guys go back to TGV; we have a problem from Secret Plains?"

At the tree, Cera bit the stem as she is holding the leaders of Team Boulder and Team Runners

"WHAT DID WE DO?" Cera slowly said as she is struggling to save 2 Leaders

"Guys" Candace shouted to the three now hanging in the stem of the Pine tree "You have to break the tie"

-The Mysterious Beyond-

-Savannah, 9:06AM-

"Hurry UP" Candace shouted

"Don't panic" Littlefoot called to her as he is about to end the call "We know that enemy, they're on the way" he turns off his walkie-talkie

"We should go now" Buford and Baljeet bid farewell to them "See you later" as they head home, a roar on the other side occurred from their ears as they saw a flock of flyers flying away from the roar

"What is that roar?" Phineas asked to him as a Sharptooth roar occurred

"A Sharptooth" Ferb said to them as they may encounter some 'master' "We should stop there for a camp before sunset, in the meantime, let's clears some enemies on the way" Littlefoot then looks at his Radar, there's so many for like more than 15 Red Blips

"Let's take the nearest enemy first" Littlefoot said as they prepare their Baseball Launchers for action

-Montage Phase-

Target 1: Velociraptor

Littlefoot, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are ambushed by 2 of it. They sweep it away with Baseball Launcher

Target 2: Allosaurus

The Allosaurus roar as they escape and sway it with Stink Bombs they invented

Target 3: Swimming Sharptooth

They are fishing until Isabella runs away from the swimming sharptooth but good thing Littlefoot's swimming friend, Mo, stopped him

Target 4: Flying Sharptooth (FanBoy752: I bet dangerous Pteranodons are Flying Sharpteeth)

They are finished setting their camp until a flyer swooped and grabbed Isabella. Phineas and Littlefoot try to save her with Baseball Launcher

Target 5: Egg-Stealers

The Egg-stealing Dinosaurs stole their snacks and Ferb finished them with a hanging trap

-End of Montage- (End of Music)

8 Hours Later…

-Same Location, 5:00PM-

After they repel so many enemies, they end the day by inventing a Radio Communicator and setting up the base camp

"So Guys" Littlefoot asked to them building a frequency emitter "Whatcha Building?"

"Building a Radio Communicator, Littlefoot" Isabella answered to him as she finishes the invention

"That's Right" Phineas agreed and he explains "We can communicate our teams from TGV and we will never be lost"

"That's cool" Littlefoot reacted and he takes care the dinner "Ferb and I are cooking Chicken Adobo to celebrate our mission well done"

"I just learned that from a Filipino E-Book" He added as he knew that Filipino food and he asked to Ferb "Ferb, how's the temperature?"

Ferb then checks his Thermometer to check the temperature via Celsius and Fahrenheit and it is 30 Celsius, he thumbs up to Littlefoot as an answer

"I'll take that as a fine temp" he takes the answers

-Valley Suburban, 6:00PM-

At the Suburban, Linda is appreciating Zero-to-Hero for the support

"Thanks for supporting our son's team, Terra" Linda thanked him as her children are okay "You're even developing Human-like Technology"

"It's Fine, Linda" Terra agreed and he explains this "It's just hardwork, exercise, and—" it cut off when Ruby runs to him

"Terra" Ruby happily said to him as she is recording the news "We got contact from Team Phineas"

"Great…" Terra reacted as they are proud

-Savannah outside TGV, 7:00PM-

At the Savannah, Littlefoot, Phineas, and Ferb, and Isabella are taking a sleep early

"Why should we sleep so early?" Phineas asked to Littlefoot as they are sleeping in a tent

"Because we are going to sneak in Red Claw's Lair by 12:00AM" Littlefoot answered him as he explains his disadvantage "Red Claw sleeps his butt by 11:00PM"

"Oh, okay" Phineas agreed and he said to Isabella before sleeping "Goodnight, Isabella" Littlefoot turns off the lamp

"Goodnight, Phineas" Isabella whispered to him and to the longneck "Goodnight, Littlefoot"

"Goodnight, Isa" Littlefoot said to her and to Ferb "Goodnight, Ferb"

"Goodnight" Ferb shuddered as he sleeps, they are now going to do stealth mission to Red Claw later

-Danville-

-Better Panda, 8:00PM (Time Zone is 3 Hours earlier from the Great Valley)-

(FanBoy752: Better Panda is a Chinese restaurant in Danville where it is very visible at P&F 'Magic Carpet Ride')

At the Better Panda Restaurant, Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy are eating there until Terra made contact

"Oh my gosh" Stacy laughed and she said to Jeremy "I don't know what you're talking about but now you're full from the feast"

"Yeah" Jeremy agreed as he said to "Candace, Do you like this restaurant?"

(Reference to P&F 'Magic Carpet Ride')

"Yeah, Stacy and I hang out there sometimes" Candace answered and she heard a ring on her phone "May I hold up for a while" she bails out of the restaurant and got Terra on the call

(End of Reference)

"Hello…" She started the call and Terra is at TGV "How did you get the World code?" Terra is calling to Candace in international codes because their land is far away from U.S.A

**Act 2**

-The Great Valley-

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:00PM (Time Zone is 3 Hours later from Danville)-

At the mainframe, Terra is calling Candace while Ruby is communicating signals from certain Teams

"It's not that easy" Terra called from Candace as TGV and the connecting lands are connected to Earth "Our lands are somehow connected to Earth; anyway we got contact from the Savannah in the Mysterious Beyond"

"It's Team Phineas and Team Dinopals" Candace realized these teams and Terra got the clue

"That's right" He agreed but he saw 2 red blips on the savannah's radar northwest "But I got 2 blips on their radar, something unpredictable"

"Gotta go, Terra" Candace hangs up as she can't ruin Jeremy and Stacy "Can't hold up from my date with Jeremy and best friend hangout with Stace"

"Wait? WHAT" Terra tries to regain contact on her but she hung up, he annoyingly sighed as she is ignoring him "Hold on Team Dinopals, backup will be in the morning"

-The Savannah, Same Time-

At Team Phineas' tent, Isabella heard a shaking grass as she wakes up

"Phineas" Isabella said as she wakes "Phineas, Wake up" he opens his eye as he turned to Isabella

"What is it, Isabella" Phineas sleepily asked to Isabella "You can't sleep?"

"Yes and No…" She stuttered and she explained to him "I heard an enemy coming and I'm hungry"

"Let's get pie before we investigate" Phineas said to her as he opens Littlefoot's food box, containing Canned Packs and Pie

-Same Time, 11:10PM-

After Phineas and Isabella ate Littlefoot's pie

"Littlefoot's right" Phineas described as his peanut pie he made off-screen is good "His peanut pie is divine" Isabella then burps quietly as she is no longer hungry for the night

"Okay, I'm full" Isabella said to him as she stores the pie to Littlefoot's food box

"Great, let's go" Phineas quietly cheered to her as he prepares his Baseball Launcher

Outside, Phineas and Isabella are stakeout to find enemies near them; Isabella saw footprints of a Velociraptor

"Look" Isabella called to Phineas as she saw this "Footprints" their foorprints are at 5 inches and they have 4 toes printed

"These are Fast-Biters" Phineas said to her as she shines the path to a dark bush in a savannah area, it then shakes shuddering them mystery

"It headed to that bush" Isabella whispered to him as they head into it, when they set aside the bush, no one is here

"It's empty" Isabella exclaimed to him as Velociraptors are stealthy "How can a Velociraptor be sneaky to us?"

"I don't know" Phineas confusingly answered to her and then a whisper is heard to their ears

"You guys are idiots…" a velociraptor whispered to them

"Who said that?"

"US!" A dark velociraptor shouted as the two velociraptors bang Phineas and Isabella on their heads, losing them unconscious

-Cera's Terrarium, 11:12PM-

Cera's parents are sleeping while Cera is relaxing at the mud pools until she lost the two in the Savannah

Cera was splashing at her mud pool until she heard a loud beep from her radar, when she looked at her radar, she found that she lost Phineas and Isabella (Orange and Pink Blips on the radar) while Littlefoot and Ferb (Brown and Green Blips on the radar) are intact

(Reference to P&F 'Tree to Get Ready')

"Eh gad man" Cera wailed quietly as she goes wash up "Terra knew that already, I better go to Zero-to-Hero" after her rinse, she rushes to Zero-to-Hero for their missing heroes

(End of Reference)

-The Savannah, 12:00AM-

A day has pass as Littlefoot's alarm clock set off, Ferb sets off and Littlefoot wakes up from the assigned time

"Alright, Phineas and Ferb time to—" Littlefoot called as he rise up midnight but they noticed Phineas and Isabella are missing "Ferb, where's Phineas?" Ferb shrugs as he didn't know

"Great" Littlefoot hopefully said as he picks up his food box "At least they save half of my Peanut Pie to knock my boots off (He grabs the Peanut Pie) Come on, Ferb, Let's eat before we find them first"

-Same Location, 12:05AM-

Outside their tent, after they eat the pie, they saw footprints including Phineas and Isabella's

"Pfft" Ferb scoffed

"Me too" Littlefoot reacted to him as hands the flashlight "I don't know why Fast-Biters grabbed them" he keeps moving his flashlight to the fast-biters' direction until they saw Isabella's pink bow

"It's Isabella's Pink Bow" Littlefoot shouted as he picks up and knows "Looks like they kidnapped them in the process, losing her Pink Bow at that time"

"I wonder why?" Ferb asked as he is thinking, but then Littlefoot saw a trail of footprints heading northeast of their camp

"I guess we have to head where the Fast-Biters' grabbed them" Littlefoot answered that and he calls "Let's go" and now Ferb and Littlefoot will run to Red Claw's lair which is essentially near from the Hidden Canyon (From TLBT 'The Hidden Canyon'), and for the rest of the night they go there without stopping

(FanBoy752: I wonder, if you at least review in any of my chapters, this'll help me know what outcomes I'm going to create in later chapters. Next Part, Phineas and Isabella are kidnapped by Red Claw and he threatens them to have the Timeline Spoiler or they'll kill them. Goodbye, see you soon)


	16. C8 Escape the Mysterious Beyond (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Welcome to the Great Valley (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 8 Escape the Mysterious Beyond (Part 2)**

Previously on Advance…

Phineas, Littlefoot, Isabella, and Ferb are travelling to the Savannah. But at night, someone in the dark blue kidnapped Phineas and Isabella. So it's up to Littlefoot, Ferb, and Ali to find them and conquer the Savammah.

(FanBoy752: No word to say but, Phineas and Isabella are kidnapped by the dinosaurs, so what. Continuing Act 2)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR CHAPTER (2013 is still just the beginning of the adventure)**

* * *

**Act 2**

-An unknown dark place, 1:00AM-

(FanBoy752: Red Claw's lair is near Hidden Canyon, despite Red Claw conquered the whole Mysterious Beyond)

Conflicts rise as the Fast-Biters throw Phineas and Isabella in a very dark cell

"HEY" Phineas shouted as he charges to the door but too late, he didn't bash it in time "Tell us what's going on and we won't hurt you"

"Yeah right" Screech taunts Phineas "You want to escape, so we brought our master" he bashed the window on his face as he tries to get out with her

"LET US OUT" Phineas shouted to them but no one heard but Isabella who is shocked from Electrical Walls from their cell, don't know why Red Claw build advance technology

"Phineas stop" Isabella clams him down "There's no way we can get out, they even put in electrical walls" he sighed as he is calmed

"You're right" Phineas worriedly said as they plead help for Ferb and Littlefoot "We better wait for Littlefoot and Ferb to save us"

"And in the meantime" Isabella continues but then she stuttered from her nervousness "Want to go for a… you know prison date?" Phineas slowly raised his eyebrow as he is happy comforting each other

"Sure" he accepted and they wait for the rest of the early morning and expressing their feelings

-The Savannah, 1:30AM-

At the savannah, Ferb and Littlefoot are running to Phineas and Isabella

"Phineas!" Ferb called to their names "Isa!" but then the boys heard a bush rustling

"I heard someone coming" Littlefoot said as it pops out, a Purple Apatosaurus, startling them

"Oh C'mon" Ali called to the boys "It's me Ali" they knew that

"Hey, Ali" Littlefoot nervously asked to her "Whatcha Doing?"

"I heard Isabella and Phineas are kidnapped" Ali said to them as she is wearing her night bow in her collar "And you guys are looking for them"

(FanBoy752: Ali's Night Bow immunes her being sleepy)

"Yeah" Littlefoot answered

"That's for Sure" Ferb agreed and Ali has an idea

"I know where they are heading" Ali answered as she runs to a certain path "Follow me" and then Littlefoot and Ferb (in his saddle) follow her with a song from TLBT 'The Lonely Journey'

(Song: Sniff Him Out from TLBT 'The Lonely Journey')

-The Hidden Canyon, 2:00AM-

After the song, they saw the entrance of Red Claw's lair

(FanBoy752: Red Claw's Cave is very big, despite this is near TGV and Hidden Canyon, he has advanced technology)

"Here it is" Ali beholds the location near Hidden Canyon "Red Claw's Cave" his cave is very big by his height

"I didn't know" Ferb whoa as he is unfamiliar of big caves "He lives that big"

"Let's Go" Littlefoot said to them as they charges inside the cave "We don't have time, we have to sneak in" and he realized something

"Thanks Ali" Littlefoot added to her as she joins in "For finding the path for us"

"It's nothing, Littlefoot" Ali stutters as she goes with him

-Red Claw's Cave, 2:15AM-

After Phineas and Isabella are trapped for 1 and 15, the door opens as Screech and Thud tangled them to prevent escaping

"Master" Screech called to Red Claw as they knocked them down on the ground "We brought those insolents" Red Claw raised his mono-eyebrow as he turned to them

"Nice…" Red Claw whispered to his minions as they are feared of him

"Look, Fast-Biters" Phineas said to Screech and Thud "If you're talking about us, we know nothing"

"Just tell us what do you want and we will forget this what happened" Isabella angrily said to them but Thud slapped her face to shut up

"Never" Thud angrily said to her "You're part of Team Dinopals"

"I'm Red Claw" Red Claw introduces Team Phineas as he explains his fake story "And Littlefoot driven me to eat newbie in the Mysterious Beyond"

"Our master is also the killer of Littlefoot's mother" Screech said to Isabella, making her shocked, she tries to spit it out but Phineas cups her mouth to never ever tell it to him

"Don't spoil it to him" Phineas said to her in a serious tone

"Why?" Isabella whispered to him

"Because if he knew that, he'll go ballistic" Phineas said to her and Red Claw has a tempt to them

"Now" Red Claw said to Isabella "I want your Timeline Spoiler, Jewish Girl" she looked away, declining the deal

"Don't be such an idiot" Isabella declined as she is keeping it a secret "I'm won't tell you" Red Claw then roared at them, making her scared

"Then I'll go ballistic" Red Claw evilly said to her as they forced her to sit in a electric chair in the rocky area

-Same Location, 3:45AM-

After they tied her for a few minutes, Phineas has his hands tied by them

"Done…" Thud called to Red Claw as she is wearing a metallic helmet

"Let me GO" Isabella shouted to them as she is struggling to get out

"Not if you beg for mercy" Red Claw angrily said in a low voice and then roared at her

"Afraid not, dweeb" Littlefoot, Ali, and Ferb called to them as they finally saw what they're doing to her

Littlefoot, Ferb, and Ali are up of Red Claw's cave as they have found them by their screams

"What the…" Screech and Thud shrieked as Littlefoot, Ferb, and Ali prepare Baseball Launchers (Saddled Baseball Launchers for Littlefoot and Ali)

"We found footprints along the way" Ferb angrily said to them as he starts to load his baseball

"And you guys are the last one to clear out enemies in the Savannah" Ali continued as they drop down to get them, but then an evil laughed heard them coming as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his Flying Balloon-Inator

"Behold!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz beholds in his Flying Balloon-Inator "My new menacing Villain, Red Claw" Red Claw roars as his intro is suspense

"Doofenshmirtz" Littlefoot called as he knew the enemy coming

"That's right" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to him as it is corny "Corny, isn't it?"

At the ground, Phineas is shocked as the pharmacist is evil

"Is that him?" Phineas asked to her about the pharmacist

"Agree" Isabella said as she is struggling to break free from the Electric Chair

"Normbots" Thud called to the Normbots as they charge "ATTACK!" the Normbots are hitting Littlefoot, Ali, and Ferb but they dodge very reactively

"Free her" Ali commanded to Ferb as he runs to Isabella "I'll suppress their attacks"

At her electric chair, Ferb pops his knife as he swipes to Isabella's cuff, releasing her arms. Isabella then untie Phineas' hands, releasing him

"Those insolents are bailing" Dr. Doofenshmirtz angrily called to Screech and Thud, when they turned to them

"What the heck!" Screech shrieked to them as they are running to the longnecks

"C'mon" Ali called to them as they are on the saddles, Phineas and Isabella are on Ali's Saddle while Ferb is on Littlefoot's Saddle "Hurry up, Hurry Up, HURRY UP" he and Isabella are prepared with no exceptions

"Patience" Phineas angrily said to Ali as they buckle up, he kick Ali like a horse as they run fast enough to get away from them, when he turned back Normbots are chasing them "Isa take her, and I'll shoot"

* * *

**Act 3**

-Red Claw's Cave, 4:00AM-

(Music: TLBT 'The Brave Longneck Scheme' Chasing Chomper)

Outside the cave, they bail as Normbots are chasing them. Red Claw roars as the heroes are running away from them

-The Great Valley, Same Time-

At the Southwest Valley Gate, Terra, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Chomper, Ruby (Team Dinopals), and Hyp, Nod, and Mutt (Team Gangstore) are gathered as they hear Red Claw's roar from the distance

"This isn't gonna be good…" Hyp seriously said to them as they heard Red Claw's Roar, Chomper sniffs as he smells his scent

"I smell that Red Claw and his minions are chasing them to the Savannah" Chomper seriously said to them

"Then we're not too late" Terra said as they are charging to the Savannah "Cause we are entering Savannah which is near to the gate"

-The Savannah, 4:05AM-

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Littlefoot, and Ali are running from the villains, they hide in very tall grass as Normbots are incapable of terrain detection

"The Normbots lost us" Littlefoot whispered to them, Phineas takes the leader

"Let's sneak in" Phineas said as they burst slowly out of the grass, Thud angrily shrieks as they saw them

"Whoa the heck!" Ali shrieks as they start running away again, at the sky, Dr. Doof calls the Normbots

"Normbots" at the Tall Grass, Normbots have heard their creator and scan the runners on the GPS, reading it 'Enemy Dectected'

"ENEMY DETECTED" Normbot calls as they charge again to the heroes again, Phineas and Ferb shoot up the Normbots, losing them 40 out of 100

At the entrance of the Savannah, Team Dinopals and Team Gangstore, Petrie flies up to see the Heroes

"I'll fly up" Petrie ordered to them "You guys find them"

"Alright" Hyp said as his team and Team Dinopals makes a plan "Let's split" Two Teams separate as they try to repel Red Claw and rescuing Team Phineas and Team Dinopals (Littlefoot and Ali)

-The Spike Rocks, 4:25AM-

(FanBoy752: The Spike Rocks is a location besides on the Savannah where it is located near Western Great Valley. This is somewhat seen in TLBT 3 'The Time of the Great Giving' whereas Hyp got into trouble and Orange Velociraptrs ambushed the kids)

At the rocky area, the heroes have disadvantage while the Normbots have 50 left

"This is gonna be a rocky ride, isn't it?" Isabella nervously asked to Ali as they are about to jump from rock to rock

"Yeah" Ali said as they start jumping from rock to rock

"Duck and Cover, Team Phineas" Ali called to Team Phineas as they jump to the rock and slide down the way, the disadvantage is that Phineas and Ferb can't accurately shoot Normbots, at least they shoot 5 Normbots by combo

"Hold still" Ferb said to Littlefoot as they can't shoot properly

"We can't" Littlefoot said to them as rocks shake them "Those rocks are very rough to slide on" and then Isabella has no idea but to eject Ali's rock rolling backwards

"What are you doing?" Phineas worriedly asked to Isabella as she has a plan to repel them

At the sliding zone, Isabella, in a very serious look, starts summoning her Fireside Girls Semaphore Flags (Yellow-Orange Pattern), Dr. Doof and his Normbots are confused what she is doing

(Music: Whatcha Doing? From P&F 'Rollercoaster the Musical', Instrumental)

"Hey Normbots" Isabella asked them in a very serious tone "Whatcha Doing?" she starts doing semaphore flags in her name, I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A, The Normbots are about to surround her but she has the power

"Destroy Her before She Destroys Us" the Normbots taunt as they start shooting her

"The Power of my Name" Isabella calls her power as her flags glow and shoot fireworks to the remaining Normbots, losing only 20 of 50, but then a Normbot uses a cannon to blast her away

(End of Music)

(Continuing 'Chasing Chomper')

-The Savannah, 4:35AM-

At the Savannah, Petrie was flying around it until he saw an explosion occurring from the distance. But a firework sparkled up in the sky, putting up Isabella's face to signal where they are

"Terra" Petrie called to Team Dinopals as they saw the signal "We found them, they're at the Spike Rocks"

"Team Gangstore" Terra called Team Gangstore via Walkie-Talkie "We found them, let's go"

And Two Teams soon go to the Spike Rocks

-The Spike Rocks, 4:40AM-

After the four are sliding, they start hiding in a crack of a cave until they saw Isabella knocked out from the Normbots, they gasped as they rescue her, regaining her consciousness

"C'mon" Ali called her as she immediately enters her saddle, making Phineas riding Ali while Isabella shoots behind

As they are about to escape, what they are about to find is a dead end cul-de-sac rocky wall, climbing is prohibited for four-footed Dinosaurs only two-footed Dinosaurs or Humans. They gasped in horror as they are surrounded by the Villain, surrounded now by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his 20 Normbots, Screech and Thud, and finally, Red Claw

"This Ends NOW!" Red Claw angrily roars as they are about to be beaten and eaten

But then, a Firework sparkled the sky, as they put up Team Dinopals' Logo

"Not so fast, Red Claw" Terra called to them as they turned back and saw the remaining members of Team Dinopals and Team Gangstore

"Team Dinopals never leave a man behind" Ruby mentions a rule as they start for battle, but in humor, Dr. Doof and Red Claw laughed as they are tiny to the giant villains

"What's that?" Red Claw humorously said to them as they teeny-tiny heroes "Is that suppose to be an army of the unlimited"

"Team Dinopals ROLL" Cera roars as they charge for battle

"Oh my, this is gonna be hilarious" Dr. Doof humorously said as calls the Normbots "Normbots CHARGE" the Normbots charged them but Hyp and Mutt charged up in the sky to home in the Normbots, Team Dinopals shoot the Normbots above with their Elemental Powers (Ducky is Water and Ice, Cera and Terra are Earth, Petrie is Lightning and Wind, and Ruby is Fire and Rainbow), they are now in seriousness as Team Dinopals are a small but terrible team

"Drat…" Screech insulted as they charged to Nod, they are about to attack him but his spike saddle and his club tail attack them and Nod is victorious

Dr. Doof starts shooting 3 of his inators to the Ground

Freeze-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Freezes a certain area/person to suffer Hypothermia

Burn-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Burn a certain area/person to suffer Boils, Burns, or rarely Death

Shock-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Shocks a certain area/person to suffer Paralysis, Numbness, or possibly Death

First, he used his Freeze-Inator to Team Dinopals but Ducky deflected it with no exceptions, Littlefoot, Phineas, and Ali are charging to Red Claw as they attack him

Second, he used his Burn-Inator to the Heroes but Ruby deflected it by any means, and everyone is finally gathered

And for his last resort, he finally uses his Shock-Inator to shock them to death but Petrie is lightning rod to the Element as he uses Shock-Nado (Lightning Tornado) to reflect the projectile to the Villains

It exploded as it turns into smoke; Dr. Doof and Red Claw are surrounded by Tem Dinopals and Team Gangstore while Screech and Thud are captured by Team Phineas

-The Savannah, 4:50AM-

At the Savannah, Three Teams are surrounding a wall to them as the evil dinosaurs are no longer welcome to this place

"Begone in the Savannah as we are here to conquer this area" Terra commanded to the evil dinosaurs

"So be it!" Screech grumbled as they bail away angrily

"You won't be so lucky next time, Team Dinopals" Red Claw evilly said to them as they will have revenge on them "So is Team Phineas" he starts bailing with his minions

Three teams cheered as they have their mission completed, ending the mission with an early sunrise on the horizon

(Ending Song: Feel so Happy 'TLBT Series')

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 8. Next Chapter, Citizens of Danville is ready to head home as their education begins on a September. Along the way, a Hurricane named 'Pablo/Bopha' is about to strike the Valley in a few days away. Goodbye, see you soon)

**Mini-Cheer for Happy New Year**

**10 (Ducky)**

**9 (Petrie)**

**8 (Candace)**

**7 (Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus)**

**6 (Chomper and Ruby)**

**5 (Cera and Terra)**

**4 (Ali)**

**3 (Isabella)**

**2 (Phineas and Ferb)**

**1 (Littlefoot)**

**Let's drop the New Year's Ball and a**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Here's what I'm having for 2013**

**The Amazing World of Dinopals (Series Premiere, Later this year) (Crossover between The Amazing World of Gumball and The Land Before Time)**

**The Land Before Time Advance (Season 2) (A New Enemy is the Season Title)**


	17. C9 The Portal Back Home

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

Chapter 9 The Portal Back Home

**The Official Opening**

-The Rented House, 9:00PM-

At the porch, after Phineas and his family are eating dinner, he is looking at the beautiful moon as Isabella walks beside him

"Phineas" Isabella asked to him with her usual catchphrase "Whatcha Thinkin'?"

"Home..." Phineas said to Isabella as he misses the usual summer vacation

"Home?" Isabella asked to him as she didn't know what he is saying

"Yeah" Phineas calmly said to her missing the usual things he had "I kinda miss the things we usually do in Danville like Candace busting us, our Invention Disappears, Earning you your patches, and..."

"Oh, There You Are, Perry?" Isabella asked him as she knows what he is saying

"Yes, like that" Phineas answered as they looked at the Last Quarter Moon

"Don't worry" Isabella comforts him as they know summer is a near end "summer's almost over and we are leaving by the beginning of September"

"Yeah" Phineas said to her and they turned each other while he is asking "Isabella, Do you think you will go to the same school we used to go?"

"Yes" Isabella sweetly answered to him "Yes I will" and they go back inside to go to sleep

(FanBoy752: Welcome to 2013, readers. In this chapter, Team Phineas and Team Dinopals pack up to prepare for the storm)

**Act 1**

-The Roadway Tunnel, 10:00AM-

(FanBoy752: The Roadway Tunnel is a place located at Western Great Valley where the roads are Cross-Country with portals to send tourists back home)

At the Roadway Tunnel, Littlefoot and his grandparents are announcing their last week of summer

"Alright Everyone" Grandma Longneck called to the tourists as they hang up a calendar "Unfortunately, August has come to an end" everyone sighed as their vacation is almost over

"We are going to let you go back to Danville to go back to school" Littlefoot said to the Tourists as he starts opening the portal "That way your education will be supportable in your needs"

"We have 3 Roads" Grandpa demonstrates the portals each with different openings "Each have different routes"

"Terra" Littlefoot called to Terra "Open it up" he opens the three portals, when he opens his ValleyBook, he found a red alert on weather

"Guys" Terra announced to the tourists "We have few days left before you guys leave because a storm is coming to our valley soon" everyone are surprised and they have to pack up within less than 12 hours before the storm

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. 11:00AM-

At the headquarters, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas are at the Weather Chamber, finding the storm

"According to our satellite, a strong Low-Pressure Area has formed in Western Africa" Littlefoot reported to Team Phineas as the storm is almost near 'Dinosaurian Land'

(FanBoy752: Dinosaurian Land is a Big Island located at the center of the Atlantic Ocean and it is in Time Zone 2 Hours later from USA Eastern Time or UTC -3:00)

"So your land is located at the center of the Atlantic Ocean" Isabella asked to Team Dinopals as their land is a myth

"Sounds mythical" Phineas reacted as their land is unusual

"I know but no one found it so we invite you guys there to scan our coordinates" Littlefoot explained as their land, again, mythical

"But for now, you guys need to pack up; this storm may be extremely dangerous" Ali continued as the storm they'll face will be dangerously explicit

-The Valley Suburban, 12:00PM-

Linda is setting lunch while Phineas and Ferb are thinking of stuff to pack up before leaving the valley

"So, Ferb" Phineas asked to him what to do "What do think of bringing souvenirs back to home?"

"Well, I guess they wouldn't mind" Lawrence said to Phineas as he is reading his newspaper, Valley Times

"I guess so, Dad" Phineas and Ferb answered and they turned to Candace as she is choosing between Nightglow Flowers or Purple Staff (She is rewarded with that off-screen)

"So, Candace" Phineas asked to his sister "What are you packing?"

"Well, let's see" Candace stuttered as she answers "a Bouquet of Nightglow Flowers that Ali gave me"

"Sure" Ferb answered "This may help" she gives the flowers to him as he stores it in his anti-wilting capsule

-Same Location, 1:00PM-

After having lunch and locking the house, the Flynn-Fletchers are packing their stuff in their car. Candace is taking a good luck to Team Dinopals by putting a note on their house (Find out in the Next Chapter)

"Alright, Kids" Linda called to her children as she is packing up her jazz instrument "Bid farewell to your dinosaur friends and we may move on"

"Thanks Mom" Phineas thanked his mother and said to Ferb "C'mon Ferb, let's suit up" and they run to Zero-to-Headquarters for a team meeting

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarter, 1:30PM-

(Music: New Super Mario Bros. U – Tower Theme)

At 1:00PM, a typhoon/hurricane, Pablo, is formed as they are still in the weather chamber to check updates

"I guess we have a name for this storm" Littlefoot said to Phineas as they are checking the storm path

Hurricane Pablo/Bopha

Max Winds of 120KPH

Gustiness of 150KPH

Direction of WNW 18KPH

(FanBoy752: I put this name, in honor of a Philippine Typhoon with the same PH/International Name in December 2012)

Later 6:00PM, 400KM of The Great Valley (Signal no. 1, Winds of 30-60KPH)

Tomorrow 12:00AM, 184KM of The Great Valley (Signal no. 1)

Tomorrow 6:00AM, 76KM of The Great Valley (Signal no 2, Winds of 61-115KPH)

Tomorrow 12:00PM, 32KM of The Great Valley (Signal no. 3, Winds of 116KPH-Stronger)

Tomorrow Night 6:00PM, 140KM of The Great Valley (Signal no. 2)

"What is it?" Phineas and Ferb asked to Team Dinopals

"It's Hurricane Pablo" Terra calls the name of the storm "USA Name: Hurricane Bopha"

"It is going to hit us straightly by its winds 120kph" Cera predicts the direction and wind "Gustiness is 150kph"

"So is the direction straight to the valley?" Ferb asked to Team Dinopals if it's possible to hit the valley

"No" Ali answered to him and later asked "It is WNW, possibly hitting USA inland by the next days, why?"

"Because the storm's eye may be the strongest to bare the valley because it has a tornado" Phineas answered to Team Dinopals explaining the eye "It may cause landfall" Team Dinopals are surprised to know but, in horror, the eye may destroy their terrariums

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ducky asked as the storm will destroy it, Littlefoot has a plan and turned to Phineas

"Go for a team meeting, Phineas" Littlefoot called to Phineas, the valley will be encased with winds "You're gonna prepare for the storm after it hits our land" and the boys left and they go for a team meeting

(End of Music)

**Act 2**

-The Valley Suburban, 4:00PM-

The weather is unthinkably with gray-darker clouds for the storm

After the boys called their members a meeting, Phineas and Ferb head to the house to find Isabella since she didn't attend the meeting

"Isabella" Phineas calls her name as they heading to the house's porch "Where are you?" he knocks the door to check on her, but Ferb saw something

"Look, Phineas" Ferb said to him as he found "A Ransom Note" he reads and it says

Team Dinopals,

If you're finding a pink girl, head to threehorn peak

We want payback from Pterano, we want revenge

Of Cold Fire

Two mean flyers

"Pink Girl?" Phineas realizes the 'pink girl' and it was her "That was Isabella, we gotta get Littlefoot" they charged to Team Dinopals who they are in the Roadway Tunnel

-The Roadway Tunnel, 4:10PM-

Hundreds of tourists are leaving the valley, except the Flynn-Fletchers and Vivian, Phineas and Ferb charged to Littlefoot and Ali who are with their parents and Vivian

"Littlefoot" Phineas called to him as he has something to tell

"Yes, Phineas?" Littlefoot asked to him "Ya prepared?"

"Isabella's kidnapped" Phineas said to him, leaving their parents surprised and Vivian worried about her daughter "And we need to go to Threehorn Peak"

"What, Running and Walking to it is 3 Days and 3 Hours on ground vehicle" Littlefoot explain of going to Threehorn Peak "But luckily, I built a plane to reach there in no time" they are relived as they'll rescue her in no time

"Great, Thanks" Phineas thanked him as they go, and he saw a weather app on his ValleyBook, Ali has something new

"Oh, and Phineas" Ali called to her as she updates his ValleyBook "Here's the Storm Update on the ValleyBook"

"This will help to give you guys a countdown to Signal no. 1" Littlefoot warned to the boys as the gate closes real soon "Don't be late; the gate closes when it is Signal no. 1"

"Thanks, Ali" he thanked Ali as they run to the plane "C'mon, Ferb, I know we're gonna do tonight" and they head to threehorn peak without tiring, but then Linda realized something

"Littlefoot, aren't they a little young to ride a plane?" Linda asked to him as they are too young to use a plane

"Yes" Littlefoot optimistically agreed "Yes they are"

-Threehorn Peak, 5:05PM-

(FanBoy752: Rinkus and Sierra are villains in TLBT 7, in this series; Pterano is no villain as they banished him for 5 cold times/winters)

The weather is about to rain heavily

At the threehorn peak, new to this season, Rinkus and Sierra attacks Isabella with Flying Skills, knocking her down

"Stop" Isabella shouted to them as she is already beaten up "What do you want from me?"

"We wanna know if you are from Team Dinopals" Rinkus angrily said to her as he swoops down to her to attack

"I'm not from Team Dinopals" Isabella angrily shouted to them as she's from Phineas' Team "I'm from Team Phineas" and alas, Rinkus finally knocked her out, losing consciousness

"Whoa, Really?" Sierra ironically said to her, but then, a plane with Phineas and Ferb came in

"LOOK OUT" Phineas said as he ejects out of the plane, landing safely with his parachute "Thanks Ferb, land later" these flyers are tired of humans

"Get HIM!" Rinkus shouted as they charged the plane in the air

When he lands down to the designated point, he found her beaten up so easily, he goes to her to make sure if she is okay

"Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas asked to her while he is waking her up

"You… came… for… me…" Isabella drastically said to him, she felt numb when knocked out "Phineas, when will the gate close?" he looks at the Valley GPS and it is 55 Minutes left

"55 Minutes left" Phineas said to her as they can make it safely "Don't worry, we'll get there" Isabella realized something

"Hey, where's Ferb?" Isabella drastically asked to him, when he turned to the sky, Rinkus and Sierra are already beaten up, and Ferb rises beside them

"Dogfight" Ferb silently cheered as he is victorious of Rinkus and Sierra

"Nice one, Bro" Phineas cheered to his brother as they hop in to the plane

"Everybody, get in" Isabella called as they are going back to the Great Valley

-The Roadway Tunnel, 5:57PM-

The weather is thunders roaring to the sky

3 Minutes left before the portal closes

Vivian and The Flynn-Fletchers are waiting for their children as they are heading home, when he looked into his ValleyBook, they have 175 Seconds

"Oh no…" Littlefoot worriedly said to the parents "They're late" and suddenly, a bird-like figure in the sky are heading to them

"What is that?" Linda asked to them, and everyone mumbles for the same reason

"Wait" Ali realized to them "It's Phineas and Ferb" everyone cheered as they are heading to them

In the sky, they're running out of fuel, but what's worst, Rinkus and Sierra are still chasing them

"Here we are" Phineas cheered but then a radio is communicated by Littlefoot

"Look Out, Phineas" Littlefoot called to them via walkie-talkies "Rinkus and Sierra in 3 o' clock of the Valley" they didn't know what he said

"What" Phineas asked, Isabella poked him and they saw Rinkus and Sierra on their backs ready to hit the engine

"Crud…" Phineas and Isabella swear before they are hit, and alas, they are hit by them, but they don't have parachute, making them about to be plummeting to the ground

"They're gonna land too hot" Vivian worriedly said but Ali has a plan

"Give 'em a pillow" Ali called to Terra as he pushes a button to turn the ground to trampoline

"We're gonna crash" Phineas screamed as they fall down to the ground

"Don't worry guys" Ali called to the trio as the land is now in bounce mode "This land is now trampoline to bounce on"

(Music: Gotta Make Summer Last, Instrumental)

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella hold each other in an O-Formation to land equally, and they hit the ground, but luckily, like Ali said, the land is now trampoline to drop on and they bounced all the way

(End of Music)

"TIME" Terra called to everyone as they made it within 1 Minute to spare "You finally go back to Danville NOW" Everyone cheered as they go into the car now

(Music: New Super Mario Bros. U – Peach's Castle/The Final Battle)

As they head back to Danville with this portal

"Bye Phineas" Littlefoot waved goodbye to him as they head home immediately

"Good Luck, Littlefoot" Phineas gives good luck to him as the storm is hitting heavy rains "We'll catch you soon" as they pass through the Great Valley, the portal immediately closes

And they start to run to Z-H Headquarters, having Dinosaurs only in the Great Valley

"Everyone" Littlefoot called to Team Dinopals "TO THE WEATHER CHAMBER" and they run at the fastest leg to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters to update the weather immediately

(End of Music)

(FanBoy752: The storm is new disaster to Team Dinopals. Next Chapter, Team Dinopals, Alone, will face the storm by them as the disasters get worst. Goodbye, see you soon)


	18. C10 Storming the Valley

**The Land Before Time Advance (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

Chapter 10 Storming the Valley

**The Official Opening**

-The Great Valley, 10:00AM- (Hurricane Pablo is 112 KM of the Great Valley and Signal no. 2)

(Music: New Super Mario Bros. U – Peach's Castle/The Final Battle)

Darkness shrouds as Hurricane Pablo is making intense rainfalls. Despite the time, it causes severe flashfloods on certain zones and Team Dinopals are running through each problem to clear it all

-Zero-to-Headquarters, 10:10AM-

At the headquarters, Terra noticed the storm track that it is changing from WNW to NW

"Team Dinopals" Terra responded to Team Dinopals as he found what the storm is heading "We got news"

(FanBoy752: In this chapter, after the humans leave the Great Valley, Team Dinopals has to storm the storm to defend the valley at all costs. Here's act 1)

* * *

**Act 1**

_Separated Pairs of Team Dinopals_

Dino-Rescuers (Littlefoot and Ali)

Rock-Sliders (Terra and Cera)

Waterspout (Ducky and Petrie)

Evacuating Pipes (Ruby and Chomper)

-The Riverbanks of the Waterfall, 10:20AM-

Dino-Rescuers

At the riverbanks, Littlefoot and Ali are building a wall to prevent flooding during the storm. In this time, Ali and Littlefoot are building a dam made of rocks

"Ali" Littlefoot called to her "More Rocks" These rocks are big and hard enough to block the water

"That's all I can find" Ali answered to him as there are no rocks in this place "And it is big enough to block the water from flooding"

"Great" Littlefoot reacted and he heard a call from Terra, the storm is heavily raining, he barely hear his friends' voice

"Yes, Terra?" Littlefoot called to him via waterproof Walkie-Talkie

"Littlefoot" Terra explained to him a problem "We got a problem from Ducky and Petrie's spot…"

"Let's roll, Ali" Littlefoot called to Ali but she didn't response "Ali?" when he turned to her, she's about to be flown away from the flood water as their rocky dam is giving away

"Crud" Littlefoot muffled and he charged to her but too late, she is flowing away from him "I'll save you" and he has to save her from running water

-Newton Forest, 10:25AM-

Waterspout

Newton Forest is in mudflow as Ducky and Petrie are using the rescue boat to repair without swimming. Along the way, a tree is about to fall into them

"Petrie" Ducky warned to him as the tree is about to fall into him "Look Out!" when he turned to it, he is in horror as the tree will drown him, but then, Dino-Rescuers used 'Strong Wind' to direct the wind to the fallen tree, and Ducky freezes the tree to prevent it from falling

"I got it" Littlefoot called as they hop zone-to-zone to stop falling trees due to the strong winds of 61-90KPH

"Thanks Littlefoot and Ali" Ducky thanked them as they go to the Valley Wall "We're going to block the mudslide" as they leave, Petrie is wondering about his mother

-Petrie's Nest, 10:30AM-

Rock-Sliders

At Petrie's Nest, Cera and Terra are climbing up to his nest to provide safety to the flyer, but suddenly, a tree feel by a lightning. It was a shocker if they didn't climb it up on time. A rumble occurred as it is going to crumble

"C'mon, kids, GO" Petrie's Mother warned to her children flying away "The winds will be stronger later, fly now" when she turned up, a burning tree is about to hurt her

"Terra, C'mon" Cera called to him as she rams the falling tree away from her

"Oh come on" Terra wailed as he climbs up to the Valley Wall

At the ground, Petrie's siblings use 'Strong Wind' to free her

"Thanks, everyone" Cera thanked to Petrie's Siblings

"No problem" Everyone said to her as she goes up back to Terra

Back to Terra, when he checked his ValleyBook, he saw that the storm is heading NNW (North-Northwest)

"Cera, we got good news and bad news" Terra called to her as she is climbing up to him

"What is it?" Cera groaned for the news

"The storm is moving away the Dinosaurian Country by NNW, Good news" Terra reported the update but he saw that the valley storm signal is still rising up "the bad news is that the valley has reached Signal no. 3"

"We better get away" Cera reacted to him and turned to Petrie's family "Everyone head to the Terrariums and hurry" and they fly away before a strong wave of winds occurred

-The Valley Suburban, 10:40AM-

Pipe Evacuators

At the suburban, Ruby and Chomper are rummaging through the flooding suburb as they are getting valuables left from tourists. They are now in the roof

"Chomper" Ruby shouted to Chomper as she is finding Baljeet's Underpants "Have you seen, Baljeet's Underpants, He requested me that" and he saw it, well's that peculiar…

"There it is" Chomper pointed to it as it is flowing away from them

"I'll swim in" Ruby suggested as she swims in the 7-feet floodwater

"No Ruby" Chomper called to her as she will drown if she didn't resurface in time, and when she submerged, she finally found his underpants

"I did it!" Ruby shouted to him as she resurfaces and back to him "I got his underwear (She then unexpectedly sniff his underwear) eugh, it smells how Buford wedgies him"

"Never mind that, at least, Ahooo" Chomper cheered but then a symptom fall into them "Ah-ah-AH-CHOO" everyone head back to the HQ to warm up

-Northeast Valley Wall, 10:50AM-

Waterspout

At the valley wall, the rocks are sliding down very menacing as Ducky and Petrie are using water and wind powers to revert the danger status

"These rocks are too heavy" Petrie struggled as he is running out of strong winds accompanying his power

"No, Petrie, we can make it" Ducky said as she uses her available rainwater to pull rocks up back to the wall, but then a radio noise occurred from their walkie-talkie

"Guys" Terra called to Team Dinopals as has the update "Head back to the HQ, the storm is now on Signal no. 3" this interrupts Ducky and Petrie from preventing rocks, leading them to a crushing defeat

"OH NO!" Petrie wailed and they screamed as they are almost crushed by rocks and instead medium hits them indirectly

(End of Music)

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 11:00AM (Signal no. 3 and 94KM of the Great Valley)-

At the weather of the headquarters, Terra is announcing the news of the storm. Littlefoot and Ali are covered by mud water due to constant splashing of mudflow in the forest. Petrie and Ducky are hit with bruises because of the rocks falling into them; Ruby and Chomper are covered with towels because they have a cold along the get-up.

"Next time" Ducky insulted to Terra the next time they're doing a conflict in her angry tone "Don't interrupt us"

"Sorry…" Terra apologetically shrugs and they are confused but Littlefoot saw the weather

"Anyway, Terra" Littlefoot asked to him "What's your update?"

"Alright, Guys, the valley is now Signal no. 3 of the storm so-" Terra explained the update but suddenly an explosion occurred at the top, leaving the headquarters a blackout "What the shock"

"That storm actually caused a blackout on the HQ" Littlefoot

"Yeah" Ali frighteningly said to them as she has a phobia "What do we do? I'm claustrophobic"

(FanBoy752: claustrophobia is a fear of confined/limited spaces of an area. Despite that, Ali said that because she can't breathe softly anymore as the air in Z-H HQ is limited)

"Me too" Petrie panicked and he frighteningly wailed "Doe-ho"

"Calm down Petrie" Littlefoot calmly said to him as he has an idea, despite that Ali is panicking "Me and Ali still have our ability to gleam a light" she is slowly increasing her breath rate, she is almost dying from suffocation

(FanBoy752: Littlefoot and Ali ship scene)

Littlefoot goes near Ali as he is comforting her

"There, there, Ali" Littlefoot comforts her as he expresses to her "It's okay if you're a claustrophobia"

"I know" Ali worriedly answered to him and she explains her birth ability "It's just, I was born with it"

"Someday you'll be alright" Littlefoot smiled and said to her a value "Even at dark corners (He rubs her head with his head to relax, she calmly sighs) Please gleam your light"

"Sure…" Ali agreed to him with calmness as she calls her power "Conlucento-Lumenia" she glows in purple-pink light while he glows in brown-gold light

(End of LittlefootxAli scene)

"Alright, let's split" Terra announced to Team Dinopals as he has leadership and he has a plan "Ali will find a way out (He goes beside him) I will guide Littlefoot to the fuse room where everything has voltage"

"Ok, Terra" Ali agreed and she takes the remaining members to the exit "Godspeed"

"Godspeed, Ali" Terra gives a good luck to her as they leave the headquarters

Along the way, when they found the exit, Cera is wondering about her

"So, Ali" Cera asked to Ali as they are opening the auto-operated door "Why are you a claustrophobia?" the door is now manually opened because of Ducky and Petrie

"Oh, don't ask" Ali calmly answered to Cera as they exit the headquarters "I know you guys came for me and, besides, the storm is not the end of the world, right?"

"I think so" Everyone answered, ending the act

* * *

**Act 2**

-Same Location, 11:10AM-

At the headquarters, Terra and Littlefoot have reached the fuse room and they are repairing the mainframes. After 5 Minutes, each wire are connected to the fuse box, ready to reconnect the electricity

"All frameworks are completed and reattached" Terra called to Littlefoot as all wires are now connected except the fuse box "But now the fuse box is what we're going to fix"

"Turn them on" Littlefoot commanded to him

"Sir" Terra called as he pushes down the lever of the fuse box to see if it works

Outside, the Rest of Team Dinopals are here covering them with a tree due to the never-ending rain. But suddenly an explosion occurred at the fuse room, they are shocked if they are alright

"Whatcha Doin'?" A female voice called to Team Dinopals, they happily gasped as they know that Team Phineas will be back

At the fuse room, wires are now bare wired (the coat of it are burnt), wires spark as Littlefoot and Terra failed to refurbish the electricity

"Oh, I wish Team Phineas is here" Littlefoot desperately said as they are in need of replacing electric wires "They can repair and build inventions in a jiff" and at the door to the fuse room, 5 human guests are here

"Team Phineas ROLL" a familiar boy called to the boys as they are now surprised that Team Phineas is back to help the valley

Everyone wear their usual clothing with their colored raincoats (Except Isabella who has her skirt, shoes, shirt, and bow in blue color for raining seasons)

"This is Team Phineas" Phineas confidently calls their team slogan "And we know what we're going to do today, Team Dinopals"

"Phineas" Littlefoot cheered as they are back to help "You're back!" he hugs Phineas as they are happy to see each other

"Yes, we're back" Isabella calmly said to him as she explains her ideal of giving permission "Linda gives us permission to go back to the Great Valley even at bad weather"

"I guess you guys got a team slogan, right?" Terra suggested to him and he is impressed of the team back in business

"That's right, Terra" Phineas answered to him and they called out their team slogan "We know what we're going to do today"

"Great" Littlefoot cheered and he turned to Isabella who is satisfied of her new clothes "And Isabella you kinda change your clothes"

"I know" Isabella reacted to him in very friendly voice and commented her clothes "It's for raining occasions, that's why my color is blue" he gives a smirk to her as he is impressed

"Can you help us fix the fuse room?" Terra asked to Team Phineas

"Yes" Ferb answered as they are ready for action "Yes we are"

For the whole part, Phineas and Ferb are fixing the fuse box; Isabella and Littlefoot are replacing electrical wires to new-coated ones, Bufor and Baljeet are reconnecting and fixing the plugs of the wires, and lastly Terra is gaining leadership to them

"Ok" Phineas encouragingly called to them as Terra is about to pull down the lever to open up the electricity for Zero-to-Hero Headquarters "Here it goes" Terra now pulls down the lever and it was a success, Zero-to-Hero Headquarters has now electricity all over even all technology are automatically opened

Outside, everyone cheered as they're back to business. One weird thing, Chomper turns back as felt a warm wind tingling him, he gasps as he saw something downfall. You won't believe your eyes

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Terra announced to the outsiders as their HQ is back on "Zero-to-Hero Headquarters is now back to business" everyone in the valley cheered for the electricity regaining power

"Blackout is for suckers" Buford impressing chuckled as blackout, in their past days, is boring

"How would you know that, Buford?" Baljeet asked to him confused

"Focus, dweeb" Buford cuts his line but Littlefoot has a radio noise on his walkie-talkie

"Littlefoot, we got a big downfall" Chomper called to him as he saw something horrible

"What is it?" Littlefoot seriously asked to him as they saw

"The Eye of the storm is now on the Great Valley"

-Secret Plains, 1:30PM (The Eye is now on the Great Valley)-

At the Secret Plains, the rest of Team Dinopals saw a swirling cloud of circle as it is going to form a tornado

"Landfall's coming" Ruby seriously announced the name to Team Dinopals

"What do we do now?" Ali cowardly said to them as the tornado is now forming a swirling funnel

Behind them, Littlefoot, Terra, and Team Phineas are exiting the HQ. They saw a funnel to ready to hit the land

"Phineas and Ferb built a machine that it can redirect the tornado to its respective location" Littlefoot explains their invention to them but the tornado hits land

"Oh No, Everybody RUN" Cera screamed as they run but time stopped as the new villain announced to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas

(FanBoy752: Villain OC, Landfall

Landfall

Species: Weather God (Minion of Aeris)

Purpose: To destroy and flood the world)

"Looks like I found the golden hero" Landfall thought and called to the frozen heroes in place "And you also brought your new allies, well I am now here to take all of you as my prize" he starts showing his face as he moves his tornado. After his monologue, time resumed and everyone run for their lives

"What is that?" Ruby asked to them as they head to Newton Forest, Phineas pops his 'The Wonders of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition' to find the enemy on page 35

"One of weather goddess, Aeris, minions" Phineas called to the enemy to the runners "Landfall" along the way, Isabella tripped from an invisible thing, she turns back and Landfall is about to get her, she screams for help as Phineas and Littlefoot noticed

"ISABELLA!" Phineas called as he goes near her, he has enough time to save her

"PHINEAS!" Littlefoot called as he goes to Isabella to give extra help to him, everyone head to the pine but Ferb pops his boomerang to save them in the distance

"Are you stuck?" Phineas asked to her while struggling to break her free

"No" Isabella declined as a tug pulled her leg "I'm grabbed by someone invisible" when they look at the tornado, Rinkus and Sierra are pulling her with wind

"We troll you, pink girl" Rinkus taunted to them

"Rinkus and Sierra" Phineas called to them but Littlefoot uses 'Earth Fling' to throw the flyers to the tornado

After that, Phineas and Littlefoot rescued Isabella as they are about to be blown away by Landfall

"What do we do?" Isabella asked to Phineas as he reads page 36 of his treasure book

"Aeris' Minions are weakness to frozen stuff" Phineas reveals the weakness to them but his treasure is blown away from Landfall "My BOOK!"

"IT'S OVER" Landfall evilly shouted as they meet their doom but suddenly, a stream of frozen air is attacking Landfall

"YOU'RE FINISHED" Ducky shouted as she casts 'Dry Ice' to kill him and she turned to Phineas, Littlefoot, and Ali "RUN!" they bail out to let Ducky freeze Landfall to death

"NO!" He evilly screams as he is going to perish from zero temp; exploding in the process

As Landfall perished, the eye of the storm shines bright and it finally make the storm disappear, turning the whole valley into a fine sunshine

At the valley, most of the natural resources are almost gone because of strong winds, flashfloods, and landslides

"Wait, the storm is gone" Littlefoot cheered as they are happy that they survived the eye of the storm

"Yeah" Phineas cheered and he saw his book, perfectly safe even on windy conditions "Oh there's my book"

"Wow…" Isabella quietly cheered to Littlefoot and she evaluated the storm ironically "This is the worst storm we ever faced, Littlefoot" they saw the Valley nearly covered in water, mud water, and rainwater. Lastly, Metro areas are flooded.

"Yeah" Littlefoot reacted and learns a lesson to everyone "I guess we should do this every strong storm"

At a bush, Rinkus and Sierra slowly flies away to them as they leave the Great Valley, evilly, knowing that they will get revenge on Team Phineas and Team Dinopals someday

(FanBoy752: Rest in peace, Typhoon Pablo/Bopha. Next Chapter, It's all Romantic Love as Phineas and Isabella go on a hike to the top of Arbor County's Mountain, Gearhart Summit, this is somewhat PhineasxIsabella chapter. Goodbye, see you soon)


	19. C11 It's All Romance

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 RETYPED (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Original Version of 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters is from Cartoon Network (Only in this Chapter)

Chapter 10: It's All Romance

(FanBoy752: I put in The Amazing World of Gumball characters visiting the Great Valley because I develop a crossover series between The Land Before Time and The Amazing World of Gumball, The Amazing World of Dinopals, coming up before June)

**The Official Opening**

-Zero-to-Hero Snack Bar, 9:00AM-

Several Weeks after The Hurricane Bopha/Pablo hits the Great Valley. The Great Valley has been cleaned to squeak as Team Phineas and the other teams of Zero-to-Hero help the valley to clean the environment. At the Zero-to-Hero Snack Bar, trees in the Great Valley are now colored pink or cheery blossom as spring comes for the February Event, Valentine's Day. And also, most number of tourists appeared for the event right here

"That was February 14, right Gumball?" Phineas requested to the blue cat, Gumball Watterson

"Of Course, Phineas" Gumball agreed "After the day, we'd be leaving the valley because we are only here for the vacation"

At Penny and Terra's view, they are talking each other about her visit at the valley, along with Gumball and his family

"Thank you for visiting the Great Valley" Terra thanked to the antlered peanut

"My name is Penny Fitzgerald, Terra" Penny introduced to Terra after her friends visit the Great Valley

"That was a great intro for me to impress" He feedback and walks away from her "Good luck staying at the valley" and she later walks to Littlefoot off-screen

Back to Phineas, Ferb, Gumball, and Darwin…

"So, what will you guys do today" Darwin asked to Phineas and Ferb "I check your blog" with that, Phineas has a big idea for this event

"Well, Ferb and I will throw a matchmaking party at Zero-to-Hero" Phineas devised in his usual voice "Valentine's Day Promenade, Recommended for those who believe in love"

"Great let's get started" Gumball cheered and he saw Penny, the girl he more than liked "Hey Penny" and Penny reacted with a soft blush and a waving hand to him

And they end the opening with them looking at Penny in an impressive look because Gumball does have a crush on her

(FanBoy752: Some Big Bad News

1. My USB is broken (4GB)

2. My Fanfiction Chapters I produced is in this USB

3. Chapters of Future Plans are lost forever

But my hopes never give up; I will constantly develop with The Land Before Time Advance for the next month and The Amazing World of Dinopals, to be produced on Before March and will start the series before June. Big Announcement is over...

**Happy Valentine's Day**

In this Valntines' Day Chapter, Phineas and Isabella are, for the first time, hanging out and dating while Gumball and Penny do the same but it is a 2-part Event. Phineas throws Valentine's Day party for good couples, which includes Isabella as Littlefoot and Ali gatecrash the party for a nobody. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1 (Opening Theme: Flo Rida - Good Feeling, Imagine this)**

-Secret Plains, 9:30AM-

At the rose-colored Secret Plains, sometime after the storm flourished the grass to sweet blossom colors, Ali is thinking about Phineas and Ferb's party until Littlefoot goes on her side

"Hello Ali" Littlefoot greeted to the purple Apatosaurus

"Hey, Littlefoot" Ali greeted to him and asked "Have you heard about Phineas and Ferb's Seasonal Party?"

"Yes" He agreed "I heed the word, Ali" and Ali then has something to say to him

"Littlefoot I've been thinking about hanging out each other" she requested with a condition "You know all alone"

"We could" he agreed "If you want to" and then Ruby comes in to the longnecks

"Hello Longnecks" Ruby said and repeated "Longnecks Hello"

"Hi Ruby" the two greeted to the oviraptor "What are you gonna do in a Promenade?"

"Well hoping of a date" Ruby answered and turned to Ali "How about you, Ali?"

"Just simply go for a walk" Ali said in unison "We may not come back for a while"

"Oh, that's too bad" Ruby worriedly said and has not worried now "At least next year though"

-Valley Suburban, 11:00AM-

At the Valley Suburban, The Watterson's Temporary House is beside The Flynn-Fletcher's Temp House. Gumball is proposing Penny for the party

"So, Penny" Gumball nervously proposed to Penny "Will you be my peanut butter in my jelly sandwich in this party?" she was mildly surprised

"That was too sweet to ask, Gumball" Penny reacted and accepted "Of course I'll go with you" and then Isabella walks to them

"Hey guys…" Isabella greeted to them off-screen

To Phineas and Ferb, who are at the porch of the house? Phineas is nervous to talk to Isabella. Phineas is extraordinary about his big ideas but Isabella outsmart him because she has good persistent of abilities and personality, plus she is also confident on occasion

"Ferb, I think I'll bail" Phineas nervously said and he tried to leave but Ferb avoid his brother running in fear

"No, bro" Ferb confidently said to him "It's your time, you can do this, go get Isabella" and then Isabella walks to the brothers of inventions after Gumball and Penny

"Hey, Phineas, Ferb" Isabella greeted with her catchphrase "Whatcha Doing?"

"Hey, Isabella" Phineas nervously stuttered "We're trying to ask you out"

"You mean, you…" Ferb corrected and that gives Isabella an answer

"Of course, Phineas"

"What?" Phineas asked to her surprisingly

"You are about to ask me out on a prom date apparently" Isabella said sweetly to him

"How did you know?" Phineas asked

"Well, you know" She answered "Every romance movies does so, including El Matador de Amor"

(FanBoy752: Actually, El Matador de Amor is a Spanish drama from Phineas and Ferb 'The Great Indoors'. She mistaken it, sorry)

"Actually" Phineas confirmed "I'm most interesting in cartoons and reality series"

"You know" Isabella teased him "That may help but, at the same time, so feeble"

"Yeah" Phineas laughed and they laughed for his humor, he realized something

"By the way" Phineas asked "Where's-" but suddenly interrupted by a pink laser shooting him in the back, everyone shocks for the ordeal

After the laser shot him, Phineas has now hearts on his eyes, and the same time, about to collapse

"Phineas?" Isabella called as she is goes near him, saving him

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (The Great Valley HQ), Same Time-

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp- (Suddenly Interrupted by someone shooting the Inator to Phineas)

At DEI, someone shoots the Inator to Phineas. After that, Dr. Doof traps Perry the Platypus with Inator Card

Quick-Dry-Chocolate-Inator

Inator Type: Trapping Inator

Episode Origin: Phineas and Ferb 'S'Winter'

"You almost foil my Love-Inator" Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly said as Perry is frozen by the quick-dry Chocolate "Luckily I have my Quick-Dry-Chocolate-Inator to learn a lesson about eating your own hiney" and he starts his monologue

-Flashback Phase- (Italics are Dr. Doof voicing-over)

-Same Location, 8:00PM-

_It all started one night, I was watching a romance drama El Matador de Amor which is now on The Great Valley TV Listings_

At Nighttime, Dr. Doof was watching the Series Premiere of El Matador de Amor on a TV Channel, DinoDrama

_While I was watching it_

While watching the drama, he heard explosions and pops from the outisde, he groan annoyingly and he checks outside in his terrace

_All night long... Fireworks would sound. It makes me sick about missing my long-time-favorite drama but I got the idea by giving every couple of Extreme Romance_

Outside, he saw streams of colorful fireworks are exploding from the sky. Signalling everyone that Valentine's Day comes soon. He just stare at the sky, making him miss the drama, El Matador de Amor

-End of Flashback Phase-

"So that's why" Dr. Doof now beholds his Pink Inator "I hang up the celebration with giving up extreme romance by using the Love-Inator"

**Act 2**

-Valley Suburban, 11:05AM-

At the Suburban, Ducky (She visits the suburban off-screen), Gumball, Ferb, Darwin, Penny, and Isabella are near Phineas shot by the Love-Inator

"Is Phineas okay?" Gumball said but muffled due to Phineas' view

"No, no, no" Ducky answered and she saw Phineas' eyes about to rise "He's waking up" and he groan in exhaustion as he wakes up from being collapsed, he is in Isabella's arms. He is now love-struck to Isabella due to Love-Inator's effect

"Phineas" Isabella comforted "Are you okay?" he can't hear her because he is busy looking at her beautiful face

"I-I guess so, Isabella" Phineas said while blushing, she sighs in comfort

"He's fine" Isabella said to everyone "He's just amnesia or love-struck at me"

From behind, Terra and Ruby are walking to them wondering what happened to them

"What just happened?" Terra asked in confusion "Why is Phineas in Isabella's arms?"

"Phineas got shot by a pink laser" Gumball reported "Good thing, He is not dying"

_"Pink Laser"_ Ruby thought and finally answered "I bet it's the Love-Inator, Watterson"

"What does it do?" Penny asked to Ruby

"The Love-Inator" Ruby explained about the Inator's purpose "When striken, will fall someone in love with the one he/she loves" She gasps in excitement, knowing that someone is in love

"Oh my gosh, Phineas is in love with Isabella" Ducky said ecstatic "Yep, yep, yep" Isabella was confused of her thought but when she turned to Phineas, he disappeared instead he gives a pink rose to her which he is beside her

"Yeah" Isabella said to them "But normally he'd ignore me uncommonly and knows me commonly. But I didn't except how he knows me well"

"Well I have no cure for this Inator Effect" Ducky said the bad news, using the "Oh no, no, no" she then turned to Phineas, who is surprisingly about to kiss her

"Uh, Phineas" Isabella tried to pay him attention but they are close to their mouth

As they are about to kiss due to Phineas leaning to her, Terra put hands on their faces repelling them from their underage kiss

"Eh, eh" Terra interrupted "Phineas, You are 12. So is Isabella"

"Break it up" Ruby face-palmed and said in curiousity "You guys know each other, why don't go to a promenade party?"

-Isabella Park, 12:00PM-

At Isabella Park, slight advancements made after the storm. It has now rivers and ponds, accompanying a sweet scenery. today, Littlefoot and Ali are observing the park's enhancements

"Ah" Littlefoot said comfortly "I'm so glad we get to spend some time each other"

"Me too, Littlefoot" Ali agreed "I guess my fortune was right, the right etiquette is the best way to learn friendship" they remember the time at a chinese restaurant

"I heard your fortune too, Ali" He said "But mine is to never count your hatchlings before they can hatch"

"I know" Ali said and correcting the fortune "Don't count your hatchlings before they can hatch" she goes near him facing their bodies each other, Ali then turned shy and nervous because she felt something unusual from her mind

"So, does this means" Ali nervously said "We may fall in love"

"I don't know" Littlefoot said with the same expression "I feel shy like you do, so is that why you haven't talk to Rhett commonly during your migration"

"I don't know but" Ali stuttered "But I-I" when she is about to confess her love to him, he saw a paper airplane behind her

"I like you" Ali confessed her love to him, but this makes Littlefoot grab a paper plane behind her

"Thanks, Ali" Littlefoot happily said "But I love you and we have a note from someone else"

_Promenade is never been my days of luck_

_Always picking the one I never had a crush on_

_Two mean Velos, coming to crash the party_

_Tonight will be the unluckiest_

_-Screech and Thud_

-The Waterfall, 2:00PM-

At the waterfall, Phineas, Isabella, Gumball, and Penny are on double dating until Littlefoot and Ali barged in. For now, Phineas is making an wood carve of Isabella's Face while Penny teaches Gumball how to swim

In the water, Gumball is in Penny's arms because he did drowned off-screen. Gumball coughed as he regains conscious

"Thanks, Penny" Gumball thanked her "Good thing you're a good swimmer"

"It's okay, Gumball" Penny appreciated "I know you're just not good at deep waters" at the shallow water, she dropped him off carefully and he asked

"How is Phineas and Isabella?" Penny turned to Loving Phineas and Isabella as he is wood-carving Isabella's Face

"Phineas is carving Isa's face with a plank of wood" Penny answered

At them, Phineas finished carving Isabella's face for her

"For you, Garcia-Shapiro" Phineas gives the wood carving of her to her

"Thanks" Isabella thanked him and confirmed "But I don't need too much of good things" and then Littlefoot and Ali barged in the scene as they got something to tell

"Gumball, Penny" Ali called to the cat and the peanut

"Phineas, Isabella" Littlefoot called to them and then he saw Phineas and Isabella unintentionally holding hands "Why are you two holding hands?"

At Ali, Gumball and Penny are delighted to meet

"Hello, Ali" Penny introduced to her "I'm Penny and this is Gumball"

"I was glad to meet you here" Ali greeted and asked to them "How's the camaraderie?"

"Well, fun" Gumball reacted and said "But not until Phineas got shot by the Love-Inator. At least, we don't mind"

"Great" Ali cheered

At Littlefoot, Phineas and Isabella are keeping in touch

"No idea" Isabella said awkwardly said "And how's the walk with you two?"

"Great and a mission" Littlefoot reacted happily and asked in curiousity"What's the derp?"

"Phineas got shot by the Love-Inator" Isabella said in unison "So... (Now whispering to him) _help me..._"

**To Be Continued...**

(FanBoy752: Part 1 of the event. Now in Part 2, the note will answer the mystery in the Zero-to-Hero Headquarters as Terra announces the Promenade the host of the party. Goodbye, see you soon)


	20. C11 It's All Romance (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 RETYPED (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Original Version of 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters is from Cartoon Network (Only in this Chapter)

Chapter 10: It's All Romance (Part 2)

(FanBoy752: I put in The Amazing World of Gumball characters visiting the Great Valley because I develop a crossover series between The Land Before Time and The Amazing World of Gumball, The Amazing World of Dinopals, coming up before June)

**Peviously on Advance...**

The Valentine's Day Promenade is coming, but suddenly Phineas fell into romance to Isabella. Next, Littlefoot and Ali found a hate mail of the prom tonight. And Lastly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to feel everyone love in the Great Valley with his Love-Inator. Will they find the enemy or will they fail the prom?

**Continuing Act 2**

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 2:10PM-

Sometime later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts shooting his Love-Inator like literally

"Three, Two, One..." Dr. Doof is about to shoot the Inator but Perry immediately escape the trap and kicks his head to the ground "Hey, how did you escape?" He looked at Perry's Trap and he did it again, eating his own hiney

"YOU, YOU EAT OWN HINEY" Dr. Doof insulted and he rushed to the Inator "I must shoot it" and he successfully holds the wheel he presses the button to shoot it and it was successful

But Perry kicks the Inator into somewhere pointless as it shoots the pink laser to outer space, keeping busy with the satellite storing the power. After he failed to shoot someone, Perry removed wires of the Inator to disassemble the parts of it. With it disassembled, the Inator destroyed and Dr. Doofenshmirtz curses him

"Curse You, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cursed him in defeat as he flies away from his HQ with his usual glider "And it's too fast to foil my evil plan"

After Perry the Platypus is gone, Dr. Doof evilly grin because he alliance with Red Claw's forces as he reach the communicator to someone evil

"Screech, Thud" Dr. Doof communicated the Velociraptors "The Inator failed and you're ready to fail the party in passion"

"Black roses are on the job" Screech called on the communicator "Great Job, Doofenshmirtz"

-Littlefoot's Terrarium, 3:00PM-

At Littlefoot's Terrarium, Littlefoot's Grandparents are wondering about Phineas and Isabella while Littlefoot and Ali are talking about the note to Gumball and Penny

"So you're saying is that the note maybe leading to a bomb threat?" Penny asked in curiosity

"Exactly" Gumball answered, making it familiar of their first mission "It's even said 'Tonight will be the unluckiest', Penny" and then Gumball and Penny joined Littlefoot and Ali's alliance

"So, what do we have to do?" Penny asked worriedly "We can't let Phineas be like this forever" and they turned to Phineas and Isabella

They are playing tag, a normal usual game, and that makes Littlefoot's Grandparents to have an idea

"Don't worry, Watterson" Grandpa Longneck said to Gumball "It'll wear out by a moment that is so dynamic that everyone won't forget their event"

"And I got answer, children" Grandma Longneck said to everyone, giving them a plan "Try clearing his mind at the Promenade they just planned" that gives him a bright summary

"Oh yeah" Littlefoot claimed and said "With that, they are guests, couples, alumni, and party animals. And then it'll be off-the-hook" and this gives the cat and the peanut a plan

"What do you say, Phineas, Isa?" Gumball requested to the love-struck Phineas "Are you ready for a duet dance-off, mashup style?" and he shrugged in confusion

"Yeah, we will switch partners by each round" Penny give a simple rule for the dace-off "With a familiar song" he laughed in sarcasm

"Are you kidding?" Phineas declined but then Isabella got the dramatic moment to attract him from their lure

"But Phineas, why not" Isabella dramatically said and exclaimed "It's fun, we could familiarize other friends like I don't know Gumball much"

"You ready, Phineas?" Littlefoot asked to him, and he has the answer

"Yes, yes we will" after that, Phineas and Isabella leaves with a rose on his mouth, ready to give another flower to her

After they're gone, they are in a dryly mood

"Words can't express friendship" Littlefoot dryly said to Ali

"You're right?" She agreed and assuring to Gumball and Penny "Make sure the plan works for Phineas to cool down the Love-Inator's Effect before Midnight"

"It will" Gumball assured and they leave and to Zero-to-Hero HQ

"See you" Penny called and they wave goodbye to Littlefoot and Ali

After they're gone from their sights, Grandparent Longnecks are leaving for their visit at Ducky's Terrarium

"Littlefoot, your grandma and I will go to the Waterfall" Grandpa announced to his grandson and they leave with Grandma Longneck saying "Take care of Ali"

"Bye..." Littlefoot called goodbye to his grandparents and Ali kiss him in the cheek, making him confidently blushed

"Ali" Littlefoot confidently proposed "Shall we go?" and they go to the Valley Suburban to check on Gumball and Penny

-Valley Suburban, 6:00PM-

Dinner comes and the longnecks are eating dinner at the Watterson's Temp House. At evening, Gumball wears the tuxedo with his black shoes while Penny doesn't have anything to wear but a pair of ribbons, on her antlers one each side, her signature wristband, and her feminine shoes

(FanBoy752: Of course, he has worn actual shoes in the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Date'

Of course, Penny's Shell acts as her main clothing unless something inside her shell has clothes. The Amazing World of Gumball Season 3 has more to know, including 'The Shell'. By saying Feminine Shoes, I didn't mean her sneakers)

"So, Penny, I'm curious" Littlefoot asked to her "Why aren't you wearing clothes? It's like you're almost naked"

"Actually my shell is like my shirt and skirt, Littlefoot" Penny answered, that gives Ali a giggle to make fun of him

"What?" Littlefoot asked to her, but she gone to confusion

"Anyway, I guess you longnecks are going to handle Gumball and Penny while you kids are at the party" Nicole said in unison and Littlefoot nod "As for now, Darwin is about to propose Carrie to prom" Gumball turned surprise to his brother, Darwin

"Whoa, is that true, Bro?" Gumball asked to him

"I haven't plan to ask to Carrie what it is" Darwin said to his brother "But I will"

"30 Minutes before Prom starts" Richard checks the time, it is 6:30PM "Want to ride you all the way?"

"Thanks but Zero-to-Hero is just quarter-kilometers to reach it" Ali appreciate the offer as they know that Zero-to-Hero Headquarters is just 250 meters away from the Valley Suburban "Just walking Northwest of Valley Suburban"

"Okay, Gummypuss, and Penny" Nicole gives good luck to the cute pair "Good luck at Zero-to-Hero"

"We will, Mom/Mrs. Watterson"Gumball and Penny simultaneously said, jinxing each other and giggling each other

**Act 3**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters-

-The Entrance, 6:50PM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Gumball, Penny, Phineas, Isabella, Littlefoot, and Ali are about to enter the entrance

"Oh, the party is gonna be dynamic" Littlefoot cheered and then Ali saw something like a pink star in the night sky

"What's that up in the sky?" Ali asked and they look up

And it was the Love-Inator's Beam dropping down to the ground with Phineas

_"It's going to hit Phineas"_ Gumball thought and called to five of the six "RUN!" And they run away from Phineas

"What's going on?" Phineas asked and then the Love-Inator's laser hit Phineas, this time headshot as he collapsed as usual

"Phineas!" Everyone called and they go near him to check if he is okay

When they are near him, he got up and he suffered a mild headache. Isabella comforts him to make sure if he is still in the Love-Inator

"Phineas" Isabella asked "Are you okay this time?"

"I think so" Phineas said and then realized of his doings while he is love-struck to her "What am I doing while I got shot?"

Siding the treat, Gumball is curious if Isabella can handle the love

"Do you think Isabella can express him?" Gumball asked to Littefoot

"Don't worry" Littlefoot answered him "She got this"

For Phineas and Isabella, they are taking the moment

"Phineas, while you are love-struck" Isabella said with expression "You give me the gifts that I would like to express about you" Phineas surprised because she did like what he did

"You do?" Phineas asked "It's not like we're dating"

"Yes, Phineas" Isabella agreed "And I just know that I like the way interact with me" he was happy that he has friend that understands his feelings and his creativity, he wrapped his arms around her as they hug in compassion

"Be yourself, Phineas" Isabella gives a lesson and turned to Gumball and Penny "Guys, how about a friendly dance-off?"

"If you insist" Penny answered and they entered the Valentine's Day Prom at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters

-Zero-to-Hero headquarters

-The Main Room, 7:00PM-

At the main room of Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, The Promenade party has almost everything. The Special Entertainment, luxurious gourmet, thanks to the Fireside Girls and Team Dinopals, and glamorous decorations, classic party. As the party starts, Terra goes onstage to announce the guests

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Terra announced "Live at Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. I am Terra Samson of Tri-Terra Land and I say 'let the promenade begin" and every couples-to-be dance around the floor as the triple pairs look at the party in awestruck

While they are attending the party, something fell in Littlefoot's head, it was a screwdriver. He looked up and he saw a pair of shadowy figures unscrewing the lights for their plan. Littlefoot gives a serious look to Ali, making her joining his side to beat the shadows

"You pairs have a dance-off" Littlefoot said to the double pairs "While Ali and I find the criminals" And he and Ali go to the ceiling room where the party lights are up in this very room

-Ceiling Room, 7:03PM-

At the Ceiling Room, Screech and Thud are half-removing the screw of the disco ball to bang the party in pieces. Ali and Littlefoot got in this room with only bridge and railings instead of flooring

"This Valentine's Night will be a blast" Screech evilly said and Thud laughs evilly and quiet and suddenly a voice said

"I knew it was you, Screech and Thud" Littlefoot said as they are behind them, on Littlefoot's tail is their screwdriver while Ali's tail is a rolled-up note "Looking for this?"

"My screwdriver" Thud said in horrid as he grabs the driver but blocked by Screech's arm

"Stop" Screech commanded "It's a trick"

"Why not, you two?" Littlefoot taunted "It's just a gift of attacking the party"

"You necks better scram or I'll blow this Rostand" Screech evilly scowled

"If you're challenging us, you won't catch us" Thud challenged them to a speed battle as they run in dividing sides, two against two is just fair and square

"Alright, runaway battle" Ali said in unison "Let's dance"

**-The Main Room, 7:05PM- (Battle Phase Music Will Vary in (*Song*), don't worry no lyrics included so just imagine there is)**

(Love You Like a Love Song - Selena Gomez and the Scene)

At the Main Room, Phineas and Isabella versus Gumball and Penny as Terra is host of their dance. Gumball hold Penny's hand for a waltz while Phineas and Isabella dance in a melodrama style

"Looks like we're going for a good start, Phineas" Isabella

"Yeah" Phineas nervously said, just focusing on their dance "I think so"

At the Ceiling Room, Littlefoot and Ali start chasing Screech and Thud. Littlefoot go east to find Screech while Ali go west to find Thud. Once they go in different directions, they find themselves in Zero-to-Hero Elite Round Table.

-The Round Table of the Elites, 7:05PM-

The room is dark and their vision is too fraud to find them. Using their night vision, they saw Screech and Thud stealing random documents

"Get them" Littlefoot said to Ali and they charged to the velociraptors "Don't let it be weak to us" and they charged half-way to skip to the second song

(Taio Cruz - Dynamite, in Chorus)

-The Main Room, Same Time-

To the second song, Phineas is with Penny while Gumball is with Isabella. the pairs dance together in a form of dance crew

"So, Penny" Phineas asked to the peanut "Why are you kind and honest all the time?"

"My dad is so protective to me" Penny explained of her personality to Phineas "So that's why I was honest and kind to everyone else. That's why I'm confused of Gumball's doings"

To Gumball and Isabella, Isabella thought that Gumball is cute because of him admiring Penny

"Gumball" Isabella asked to him "Are you mischievous being too confident?"

"Of course" "I have a good imagination like Phineas but I'm not a good inventor but Dodge or Dare"

-The Round Table of the Elites, 7:07PM-

Back to the longnecks...

"Let's bail" Thud said to Screech as they run with documents but Littlefoot is in front of them and they diverted to another path

"Corner them Ali" Littlefoot commanded to her while running "Don't let them escape" and she does what he said, blocking their path and giving them a twisting idea

"Have a nice kiss" Screech said as they hop out of their charging path, making Littlefoot and Ali bumping each other and, at the same time, kiss each other

**(FanBoy752: Okay... In The Land Before Time series, yeah, Littlefoot and Ali pairing is incest but they are not related in The Land Before Time Advance, my treat. Those you thought that they are incest and/or hate LittlefootxAli romance scenes/stories, then ignore reading it until -The Main Room, 7:09PM-)**

(Justin Bieber - Beauty and a Beat in Verse 2)

Terra plays another song as Littlefoot and Ali regain conscious from their kiss. Littlefoot rise up first because he almost slam her, apparently he is heavier than her

"Are you okay?" Littlefoot asked her worriedly and she rises up with a headache

"Don't worry" Ali confidently said "I love it" he gasps as his friend is now no longer nervous and shy

(FanBoy752: Horray, Ali is no longer shy to everyone when she interacts them due that Littlefoot kissed her)

"Let's go, Ali" Littlefoot said in happiness "You're confident be with me"

"Where's Screech and Thud?" Ali asked him and they go back to the Ceiling Room

**-The Main Room, 7:09PM-**

At the main room, Phineas now with Isabella and Gumball with Penny. This time battling each other

"Game time anytime, Isabella?" Phineas confidently asked to her

"You bet" She accepted cheerfully

"Having fun, Penny?" Gumball asked her fine

"A lot, Gumball" Penny does so cheerfully

-The Ceiling Room, 7:10PM-

Back to the Ceiling Room, Screech and Thud are unscrewing the disco ball and Littlefoot and Ali are running in front of them

"Hey, Velos" Littlefoot angrily taunted and gives a challenge "Sumo dance"

"FINE" Thud raged and they step to them for rumble

(Flo Rida - Good Feeling, the last song but it is in bridge)

They charged each other as it is four-footers against two-footers. Littlefoot pushed Screech while Ali does so but Screech lift Littlefoot's torso to throw him from his fighting body while Ali pounced Thud's head to block his view. Littlefoot rise up in attention as Screech uses his claw to slash him but he dodged it, sticking his law to the metal floor. Thud uses his head to bonk Ali out but instead hit Screech with her

"HEY!" Screech gives Thud attention because Ali concussed him

"Sorry..." Thud apologized and he smash Ali's raging body on the railing, giving her up from griping him

Littlefoot, busy watching the fighters, he sees a straight line from the disco ball as secret trap door. He bites Thud's tail, letting Thud screech in pain as he drags him to the secret door of the disco ball and throws him to it violently

"Ali" Littlefoot gives her a plan "Throw him" and she waits for the signal as Screech rises up

With no hesitation, he charged to Littlefoot but someone pushes him. It was Ali as she pushes him to the door while Littlefoot lunge sidewards, leading them victory. Before the Velociraptors get up, Littlefoot closes the trap door and locks the door while Ali uses the screwdriver to unscrew the disco ball

"Ali" Littlefoot called "What are you doing?" convincing her betraying him

"I don't have to do this" Ali sorrowly said "But I got one shot!" and she prepares to drop the 4 feet Disco Ball to Gumball and Isabella where the ceiling room is just 45 feet below the main room

(End of Song with a romantic twist)

-The Main Room-

They are about to launch the finale verse of the song but, finally and alas, someone shouted as the disco ball is starting to drop to Gumball and Isabella

"WATCH OUT, GUMBALL AND ISABELLA" Ruby warned to Gumball and Isabella loudly, which also scares the public "DISCO BALL" and the duo looked above and it was the disco ball going to hit them, they scream for help and that gives Phineas and Penny attention as they looked at them in panic

"Phineas Flynn y Penny Fitzgerald" Phineas and Penny shouted to the rescue "Al rescate!" and they charged to their respective partners

Penny lunges to Gumball while Phineas lunges to Isabella before the disco ball hit them. As they lunged to them, the disco ball finally crashed with the glass explosion them but good thing they lunge and rescue them from the disco ball 1 foot away and no one got hurt from the explosion.

Along the way, after the ball crashed, Penny and Phineas accidentally kissed lip-on-lip on their partners, Gumball and Isabella, each with their reaction. For Gumball's reaction from Penny, Penny slowly got up as Gumball pleasantly blushed from her accidental kiss. For Isabella's reaction from Phineas, Phineas immediately realized that he kissed her. He got up unexpectedly and Isabella embarrassingly blushed from his accidental kiss

"I'm sorry, Isabella" Phineas apologized to her but

"Phineas" Isabella said calmly "I love you" and finally, she confessed her love to him while Penny and Gumball

"Gumball" Penny said nervously "You're cute"

"Oh thanks Penny" Gumball appreciated and expressed "And I feel the same thing" she blushed as their first kiss was accidental but worthy

While being awkward, Ruby gets the call

"Oh cool" Ruby cheered as they clap hands, making the public cheering to the rescuers

"This is the best rescue ever!" Darwin excitedly cheered and the pairs stand up

After the cheer, Screech and Thud rise up from the disco ball covered with bruises

"Where are we?" Thud painfully asked to Screech in confusion, this gives Chomper warning

"It's Screech and Thud" Chomper called everyone and turned to Team Dinopals "GET THEM" and every member of Team Dinopals charged to Screech and Thud

"Oh Crud" Screech said in defeat and they surrender with no exception

-The Entrance, 8:00PM-

After the party is off-the-hook and having Screech and Thud arrested, they are outside, accompanied by leaders of Team Boulder and Team Runners. At the entrance, Everyone gathered for them to go home

"We'll get out with confidence" Screech marked his last words before they are in the police cars "We hate Valentine's Day" and they are in the car, accompanied by Hyp as they drive away from Zero-to-Hero

After they're gone from everyone, Littlefoot and Ali explained the minor setback to Ruby and Terra

"It's all a mission" Littlefoot explained the accident "Ali dropped the disco ball for them to arrest them and the ball cost a hundred U.S Dollars"

"Can you forgive us?" Ali asked them apologetically

"Of course, why should not?" Ruby forgives them

"You nark the velociraptors out and got them arrested, good job" Terra continued and they deserve a job well done "While Team Gumball is now enlisted" they turned to Phineas, Isabella, Gumball, and Penny as Ruby and Terra walk to the others

"No hard feelings but" Littlefoot reacted and asked to the pairs "Who wins?"

"Nah, it's just a game" Penny said and asked to Gumball "What are we fighting for?"

"All time low" Gumball said ironically and he saw Phineas' pet, Perry the Platypus "Oh, there you are, Perry"

"How did you know my pet?" Phineas asked to Gumball, giving the pairs a laugh of victory as this is the best Valentine's Day they ever have

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 10 and Happy Valentine's Day. Next Chapter, Ruby and Terra visit Hanging Rock for Red Claw's wage to attack her Family, they must stop his wage at any cost. Goodbye, See you soon)


	21. C12 Ruby's Reunion

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 RETYPED (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Original Version of 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 11: Ruby's Reunion: To Hanging Rock**

**The Official Opening**

-Ruby's Dreamscape, 1:00AM-

At Ruby's Dreamscape, while she was sleeping, her dreamscape is null purple in the background as Ruby sees two figures of her species but bigger

"Mom, Dad?" Ruby asked as she goes to the figure "Is that you?"

"Yes, Ruby" Ruby's Mother said to her daughter "It's us" and it reveals Ruby's Mother, a pink oviraptor like her, and Ruby's Father, a purple oviraptor

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked her parents

"We need you to visit Hanging Rock before 3:00PM Afternoon" Ruby's Father gives her a mission personalized for herself "We foresaw that Red Claw is going to Hanging Rock as Dr. Doofenshmirtz waged him to kill us"

"We need you, Ruby" Ruby's Mother begged "I need you"

-Ruby's Cave, Same Time-

At Ruby's Cave, where she was sleeping, she was mumbling her voice to her parents in her dream. After their request

"Yes, Mom, Dad" Ruby accpeted "I'll go" and she go back to sleep ready for another adventure ahead of her

(FanBoy752: What the derp, again, my USB is broken forever. So I put in 'RETYPED' in the title to recognize that I rewrite the story than the original. In this Chapter, Ruby and Terra journey to Hanging Rock to visit her parents before Red Claw waged to attack them

Happy Valentine's Day on Feb 14. Here's Act 1)

**Act 1**

-Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, 9:00AM-

At Zero-to-Hero Headquarters, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas gather for a short meeting

"Okay, before we go back to adventuring" Littlefoot announced to the teams "We have an announcement from Ruby, What are you gonna say?"

"I'm going to Hanging Rock" Ruby announced "My family told me to go" shocking the teams in expression

"What?" Everyone asked to Ruby

"My family told me that" Ruby explained the reason "Red Claw is going to kill my family and they need me to go to Hanging Rock" and everyone gone into curiosity

"I feel the same thing too" Littlefoot reacted to Ruby in unison

"So do I..." Chomper said

"Me too" Isabella raised her hand and side-noted "Only in my Timeline Spoiler"

"We hope" Phineas said worriedly "You may have good luck, Ruby. After all, the Mysterious Beyond is dangerous the last time we been there unauthorized"

"Oh come on, Phineas" Terra said in sarcasm and said to Ruby "I'll go"

"You do, Terra?" Ruby asked in confusion

"Relax, remember of what I said to become a hero when I was 12" Terra said to her in unison, she thought for a second and realized

"Well, it is what you said" Ruby said calmly "You may go with me"

-Eastern Valley Wall, 10:00AM-

At the Eastern Valley Wall, Ruby and Terra have packed a lot of things in their bags

"I guess we'll need substitution from other time" Terra informed to two teams "Just for when if we are in trouble"

"Okay" Littlefoot accepted

"We'll form and you guys may leave outside the Great Valley" Phineas now gives permission to them

"This means we don't have time" Ruby said and she checks the countdown timer in her ValleyBook "4 hours left before Red Claw goes to Hanging Rock"

"Come on Ruby" Terra said confidently "Let's go"

"Goodbye, Ruby and Terra" Littlefoot and Phineas wave goodbye to Ruby and Terra as they prepare their bags

"Bye" Ruby and Terra waved goodbye to the teams

"BYE!" Everyone waved goodbye to Ruby and Terra as they left for a few minutes

After a few minutes, Chomper sniffed something blood-lust and raw from the hidden canyon and that makes Phineas worried of something

"Guys, I'm worried about them" Phineas said worriedly as Chomper sniffs Red Claw's scent

"Yeah, I smell that Red Claw is as furious as the last time we meet" Chomper informed Red Claw's next move and that make Littlefoot to bust-a-move

"Team Phineas" Littlefoot called to the team "It's a 3-man mission and we are substituting Ruby and Terra to Hanging Rock" and someone barged in the scene unexpectedly

"I'll go" a familiar voice said and they turned behind, it was Candace's Girlfriend, Jeremy

"Jeremy?" Phineas asked "What are you doing here?"

"Well" Jeremy said "I kinda have troubles at Candace and I have to help you guys with my guitar" and that gives Team Dinopals a surprise

"Whoa" Cera asked in excitement "you got something?"

"Yes" Phineas agreed and revealed "Jeremy strums a lean-meaning piece of brass" and he opens his guitar case, it was Soul-Rocker

Soul-Rocker

Weapon Type: Guitar (Interchangeable Weapon)

User: Jeremy Johnson

Element: Music (Special Element)

Appearance: Black Guitar with Silver-Gold Brass Strings

"Yep" Jeremy agreed and he pops up his guitar "Soul-Rocker"

"You're in" Phineas accepted his effort and he joins Jeremy to his team

"Team Dinopals ROLL" Littlefoot calls his catchphrase "Cera, Petrie, you're with me"

"Team Phineas ROLL" Phineas calls his team cheer and turned to Ferb "Ferb, let's go with Jeremy"

And they follow Ruby and Terra's Path to Hanging Rock 200 meters away from Ruby and Terra

"Good luck, Littlefoot/Phineas" Everyone cheered their respective team name

After they are gone, Isabella has an idea to Chomper

"C'mon Chomper" Isabella said to him "Let's go private" and they unknowingly enter the valley for a reason

-Road to the Mysterious Forest, 12:00PM-

At the Road to the Mysterious Forest, the forest burnt with charred trees and bones of dinosaurs lying around here like it is a graveyard. Ruby and Terra are going here with no fear

"Terra" Ruby said to him "I've been thinking" Terra tuned to her

"What is it?" Terra asked to her

"About your sister" Ruby continued "Weren't you two

"That was a long time ago" Terra explained "It's nothing to know" and he checks her bag because it is lunch time

Ruby actually has some survival kits while Terra actually has treasures of his relic. So they actually have Spaghetti for lunch

While Ruby and Terra stopped for a lunch, Team Phineas and Dinopals are walking in a different direction do that Phineas' GPS finds Hanging Rock easier than them

"Are you sure you're GPS leads us to Red Claw, Phineas?" Jeremy asked to Phineas "It seems we're in the canyon with green skies"

"Oh relax" Phineas answered while looking at his GPS "I'm sure we can make it" while they are moving on, they saw a small camp

It is not Ruby and Terra but an enemy from outsiders of The Great Valley. They saw the thieves' camp as they are about to find out

**Act 2**

-Same Location, 12:05PM-

At the place with tents, Littlefoot, Phineas, Ferb, Cera, Petrie, and Jeremy are observing it before they can pass through

"There's gotta be a way to go to Hanging Rock without the thieves ripping our woot-woots" Cera informed them as they have no plan to sneak into the enemies and Petrie flies high

"I can fly high" Petrie said to them "They won't notice me that I'm a flyer" and he flies above the camp if they are enemies

When the camp is with enemies, Petrie gives his Glowing Wind to signal the heroes that there are enemies

"Yep there are enemies here" Phineas said to everyone as he prepares his first sword

"Let's get ready to battle" Littlefoot commanded to everyone while saying to Jeremy "Stay out of our battle, we don't want you to get hurt"

"No, it's cool, Littefoot" Jeremy reacted normally as his guitar changed into a magician staff "Because my guitar can turn into any weapon, this makes the battle a sweet ride"

"Alright" Cera said in unison "Let's get to fighting" and they charged to the enemies in the camp

At the camp, thieves are slow cooking a roast chicken badly

"Slow cook it" a thief said to the other

"I am cooking it slowly" he confirmed and announced to the other thieves "Let's find more enemies to-"

"ATTACK" Team Dinopals and Team Phineas shouted as they attack the 5-man thieves

They attack the thieves but they called to the men 'Enemies', the heroes confused of what they're doing but they are surrounded with the 20-man band thieves for the call

"Jeremy" Phineas called him "Dust of disappearing, its brown bag with red strings"

"No need, Phineas" Jeremy answered and he cast his power "Smokescreen!" he cast the smokescreen to give enemies a blind vision

While the thieves are unable to see clearly they Team Phineas invents a getaway vehicle to escape from the thieves. They drive away from the thieves while the smokescreen is diminishing. After the smoke disappears, the thieves no longer see Team Dinopals and Team Phineas as they driving away without ever noticing the thieves

"Great escape, guys" Petrie cheered as their vehicle is a sedan

"Well, at least I know what were going to go today" Phineas said with his catchphrase "To Hanging Rock" and they drive to Hanging Rock, along the way, Ferb realized something

"Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb asked as they know that Perry isn't on their side

-Mysterious Forest, 12:25PM-

Ruby and Terra finally reached Mysterious Forest. But along the way, a bag opens as Perry pops out and exits the bag. He then looks at his wristwatch communicator to give Major Monogram a mission

"Good afternoon, Agent P" Major Monogram greeted to him loudly, he hushes him knowing that he is with company "Oh sorry, you might wanna turn down the volume to prevent hearing from the public" and Perry turns down the volume to half-way by sliding his rim of the watch, after the volume is half-way, he can speak loudly while half-loud through Perry's communicator

"Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pays a visit to Red Claw's cave" Major Monogram gives the information "They are co-op each other to invade Hanging Rock while capturing Ruby's Family. We need you to glide to their cave to get more information" and then Perry prepares his glider to fly

"Good luck, Agent P" Monogram gives good luck to Perry as he is gliding away "Monogram Out"

After Perry left from the oviraptors, they are walking through the forest until they heard a rustle on the bush

"What's that?" Ruby asked to him worriedly

"It's just the bush rustling" Terra said to her as they prepare for battle "Let's prepare" the bush than rustles the word

"Rustle, rustle, rustle" a voice evilly said and they pop out, it was Screech and Thud "We are the mean-eating Velociraptors, Screech and Thud"

"I knew it was you" Terra introduced to Screech and Thud "I am Terra Samson, at your good service"

"We are here to pick you up" Screech said to them

"Our master says so" Thud continued and they declined

"You, idiots" Ruby said in sarcasm "Do you think we're too foolish enough to feel into your trap?" and then the velociraptor growl evilly, ready to attack her but Terra grabbed her hand to escape

"Let's RUN" Terra shouted to her as they run away from the velociraptors

"Hey" Screech angrily said to Thud "Don't let them get away" and they chase Ruby and Terra through the wind-whirling path of the forest

At Team Dinopals and Phineas, they finally made their destination as they bump into the villains

"We're here" Petrie cheered but suddenly Ruby hops above the car while Terra slides below the car

"Screech and Thud" Terra warned them and they turned confused

"What?" Phineas asked in confusion as the velociraptors are behind them

"Team Dinopals" Thud evilly shouted and they looked behind

They scream in distress as they are about to get pounced by them. And alas, they got pounced by velociraptors

-Red Claw's Cave, 1:00PM-

_Doofenshmirtz is with Red Claw_

At Red Claw's Cave, Perry is about to land a surprise attack but Red Claw recently roars unexpected. Making him about to plummeting to the ground, Dr. Doofenshmirtz immediately traps him with his Platypus Net

"Ah gotcha, Perry the Platypus" Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunted to him as he put the platypus he caught in his Escape-proof Box "Good thing Red Claw's menacing roar startled you upon flight"

"It's worst" Red Claw evilly said to Perry "But it's worth it!" and the start exiting the cave and to Hanging Rock

-Road to Oblivion Canyon, 1:05PM-

(FanBoy752: Oblivion Canyon is actually a dark cave in the Land Before Time Original Movie in 1988. I bet this is where Cera first found the supposed-dead Sharptooth)

At the Road to Oblivion Canyon, they head to the clean rock path to go to Secluded Canyon which is the walls of Hanging Rock. While along the way, Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to his nemesis in evilness

"We are going to Hanging Rock to see if we can conquer the royal family's base" Dr. Doof explained the trip and reveals three Protable Inators on his bag "If possible what's my Inator is? well, it is my three Inators that I fail to defeat Team Dinopals. For you see, I met those guys but they are unbeatable to attack them- even they are puny and small, they are still unbeatable" and Red Claw sniffs something usual from the clear rock path to Secluded Canyon

"Let's go" Red Claw evilly said to Doof "My senses are smelling victory upon visiting Secluded Canyon. Hanging Rock is the remote base of the Royal Family, we're now going East"

"Onward to Hanging Rock" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and he asked to the readers "Guess who will suffer the pain?" and they reached the Mysterious Forest

-The Mystrious Forest, 1:05PM-

While Team Dinopals (Cera, Littlefoot, and Petrie) and Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy) are limp from the velociraptors pouncing them before ending Act 1, someone used

"Battle Bomb" A female voice shouted as they explode Screech and Thud at least 50 meters away from them and they regain control to drive out of the velociraptors' sight while they are limp

"Thanks for using the bomb, Cer-" Littlefoot thanked when he turned to someone familiar and in surprise "Candace?" everyone gasped as Phineas and Ferb's sister, Candace, is on-board

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her in confusion

"Well, I kinda have troubles finding you, Jeremy" Candace explained "That's why I search you outside the valley because I kinda miss you"

"Well, we are not visiting outside the valley longer than you think about it" Jeremy said to her in clever "The Mysterious Beyond is dangerous as explained to Bron from the golden book"

**The Treasures of the Great Valley: Treasure Edition**

Page 45 - The Mysterious Forest (Section: Quote)

"I somehow foresaw the path, one leads sorrow and pain while the other leads to freedom. I must choose" -Bron

"But thanks anyway, you're hired" Phineas thanked his sister as he hired her to their team

While they are diving, Petrie realized something

"Hey, Where's Ruby and Terra?" Petrie asked to them because they lost them "I mean they head left before Screech and Thud attacked us"

-Secluded Canyon, 1:10PM-

Ruby and Terra fled as fast as they could from Screech and Thud until they head to Secluded Canyon. In Secluded Canyon, Ruby and Terra grew tired because of 10 minutes of running away from Screech and Thud

"Oh, running away from Screech and Thud makes me tired" Ruby said while walking very tired "I feel so weak, So weak I feel" and she almost collapsed as Terra is on her side while wrapping his arm to her neck to prevent her from falling

"Don't give up yet, Ruby" Terra encouraged her "At least we have snacks to reset our energy" and they rest on a nearby rock to rest and talking about topics

"Thanks for the offer, Terra" Ruby thanked him as he opens her bag for something edible and special "Can you check my bag if I have sweet bubbles?" and he finally found Ruby's Grapes

"Here it is" Terra called as he shows the Sweet Bubbles to her, making her mildly smiled from his founding "I guess you are happy because of doing things for you"

"Oh no, Terra" Ruby said to him and confessed "It's just, I feel in love with you ever since we save your valley from the rogue knight" they smile at each other as he splits the grapes to her. he counts the number of bubbles which is 14 and he gives her a half of it, making it 7 each

"You know..." Terra discussed her about living with commoners "The royal family can have permission to live with a commoner, right?"

"Yeah, such like that" Ruby said and asked "Do you think we should do this anytime? Anytime we should do this?"

"Well, if your parents approve so" Terra gives the condition to her and she giggled to his impression

At the same place, Team Phineas and Team Dinopals are literally out of the forest and to Hanging Rock. But the song Candace is tuning in, makes Littlefoot annoyed of something

(FanBoy752: Real-World Celebrity but indirect appearance, Plus breaking the fourth wall)

"Is that Justin Bieber I hear, Candace?" Littlefoot asked to her in annoyance because this Fanfiction doesn't have real-world celebrities onscreen

"Oh sorry" Candace apologized as she turned off her MP3 Player "I just got that literally tuned the real-world experience"

"Oh please" Littlefoor said with this Fanfiction rule "No real-world celebrities' things or songs mentioned or tuning, Candace. We're on camera"

"Pfft" Candce scoffed "Now we're talking" and they head to Hanging Rock which is actually 500 meters away from them, for Ruby and Terra, 200 meters away from the place

(FanBoy752: They finally reached Hanging Rock but will they protect this place alive? It's all a what-if note but Goodbye, see you soon with 3100 words complete)


	22. C12 Ruby's Reunion (Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 RETYPED (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See Original Version of 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 11: Ruby's Reunion: To the Great Valley**

**Previously on Advance...**

(Unfortunately, Littlefoot and his friends got pounced by the Velociraptors. So no footage can read for you)

(FanBoy752: I also heard rumors about the Land Before Time movie series will have its Blu-Ray release on their past movies, celebrating its 25th Anniversary. Starting with the original movie in 1988 and later, it will be in HD and widescreen)

**Continuing Act 2**

-Hanging Rock, 1:15PM-

Hanging Rock is where Ruby's Family gather. At past times, they gather here being together again after Ruby's mother taught her daughter to visit here to prevent separation. But today, Ruby and Terra walks to Hanging Rock to go to her family as instructed

"There's Ruby, mama" Ruby's siblings said to their mother as they turned to see their matured daughter

"We're finally here, Terra" Ruby said to him and they finally greeted her family with warriors

"It is an honor to come back with us, my daughter" Ruby's Mother said proudly "And you also bring a partner along the way"

"What's your name, commoner?" Ruby's Father asked to him in familiarity

"The name's Terra, majesty" He introduced

(FanBoy752: Excuse first, the names of Ruby's Parents are original names. Meaning that these names are just fan-made, their real names are unknown for now)

"Fair boy, you can call normally us as Ruby's Father or Mother" He greeted to him "My name's Trunadi"

"I'm Arlania" She greeted to Terra "Nice to meet you, Terra" and finally the band is now together as two teams finally reached Ruby and Terra' designated area

"And we are here to serve, Arlania" Petrie called to the oviraptors

"We are Team Dinopals" Littlefoot greeted hid team to the oviraptors "Our backup is Team Phineas" everyone is pleasantly surprised because humans first visited their place

"It is an honor to give us reinforcements" Arlania proudly said to Team Dinopals and Team Phineas as she gives them a mission "You see we foresaw that Red Claw will charge to the Tree of Everlasting which is at the heart of Hanging Rock" she points west and everyone saw, the Tree of Everlasting

(FanBoy752: I've drawn the Tree of Everlasting and it can give aging powers to live normally throughput the years. If destroyed, will distort the aging of the people)

"And we, Prophets, can predict the outcomes from the past and the future" Trunadi explained and requested "We need you to help us on our defense from Red Claw to save the Great Valley"

"Sure" Phineas agreed and everyone bow before them in royalty "We can let you order anytime"

"No need being dramatic" Trunadi said "We can also live normally like humans, young prince" and everyone stand up in attention

"For now let's set up our defense" Arlania said in unison "We got a tree to protect" but suddenly, above the sky, a spear is about to hit Candace in the back

"AHHHH" Candace screamed in distressed as the spear nearly hit her, ending up hitting the spear below her to the ground, missed hit

"Candace" Everyone called to her trying to know if she's okay and Jeremy comforted "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jeremy" Candace angrily fear said to them "That almost killed me" and they saw raining spears about to hit them

"Spears!" A girl screamed as she uses 'Thunder Shield' to destroy nearby throwing spears to them, deflecting 99 percent of the total number of spears in the process, only hitting the ground nearby Candace, it was Ali, Isabella, and Chomper in front of their sights

"I think they found us while we are driving" Chomper worriedly said to everyone as they saw a band of thieves roaring like the coliseum to steal the treasure of the Tree of Everlasting

**Act 3**

-Secluded Canyon, 1:20PM-

While the heroes saw the thieves in dumbness...

At the Secluded Canyon, Red Claw is walking strongly and rumbling the ground as he steps. But sometimes later, Red Claw unexpectedly tripped over the medium-sized stalactite

"You see" Dr. Doof explained but "Whoa, whoa, WHOA" alas, Red Claw fall to the ground face-first and Dr. Doof slide to his neck while his trap from Perry breaks as it falls into the ground in the process

"Watch it" Dr. Doof exclaimed to Red Claw

"Sorry" Red Claw apologized and suddenly Perry pops out, from his back, an Orb he get from Terra's Bag, Trap Orb, to suck Heinz Doofenshmirtz to his Small-Sized Purple Orb

"Hey, where did you get that?" Dr. Doof asked to him in unison "That Orb trap seems tight for me to fit" and he opens his glider to bring him back to the Great Valley

"Oh, you're taking me back to the valley. Now I didn't get to try out my inators in my pocket" Dr. Doof ironically said as he flies away with him and cursed "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS. Good luck conquering your place, Red Claw"

"Nice" Red Claw said in sarcasm and he tries to stand up fast as his minions are back for report

"Master, tripped" Screech and Thud winced in unison because of Rec Claw's tripping "Let's get him up"

-Hanging Rock, Same Time-

Back to Hanging Rock, they saw Red Claw tripped s they looked terrified while Phineas laughed

"Oh my gosh, Ferb" Phineas reacted to his step-brother "Red Claw tripped" and everyone gives him a sick stare, snapping him back to seriousness

"But seriosuly" Phineas requested "How are we going to prevent Red Claw from going to the tree if there are thieves we met last time" and everyone gossip each other for the plan and finally, Arlania has a plan

"I got a plan"

-Secluded Canyon, 1:30PM-

At Secluded Canyon, right the area near Hanigng Rock, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas are surrounding Ruby's Family to send a beacon through Terra's plan

"Thanks for giving the plan, my love" Trunadi thanked Arlania

"With pleasure, Trunadi" Arlania said to him and explained side-notes "This area is near Hanging Rock and it is next to the Tree of Everlasting"

"We must send for a beacon near Hanging Rock for Red Claw to fall in my trap called The Ice Age Orb" Terra explained his plan "Hanging Rock is next to the Tree of Everlasting, good thing the thieves cannot destroy in any effect"

"We will channel the orb in a few minutes" Ruby said in unison as the channeling started "Meanwhile, all of you must defend us from the thieves and Red Claw. You with me, Terra?" and he agreed and goes to her side

The beacon is now glowing green as their channeling begins. Jeremy holds Candace's hand for their first conflict to begin

"Come on, Candace" Jeremy encouraged her "Let's save Hanging Rock" and he gives her an orange bow with normal arrows

"Thanks, Jeremy" Candace nervously blushed because they touched hands and snap back to reality "For the weapon, I'm good at archery"

"Okay" Littlefoot encouraged everyone for the mission to begin "Let's do it, Team Dinopals-"

"Enough Talking" A manly voice shouted to everyone encouraging "LET'S GO" they looked above Secluded Canyon and it was Hyp, Nod, and Mutt

They prepare for the conflict with spiked carapace for Nod, and whips for Hyp and Mutt. They are surprisingly impressed of their new odds

"Team Gangster?" Ruby's Family asked to the teams

"That's right" Hyp reacted and gives their motto "When we see the war, we are here to party rock this place"

"Yeah, Party Rock" Mutt followed and they soon divided into bands to defeat the enemies faster

Team Phineas (Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Isabella, and Candace)

They are using Baseball launchers and weapons to repel the thieves away while the oviraptors are channeling the magic. The thieves are a total of 225 men, dividing to 75 each. While, Ferb attack swarms of mêlée attackers, Candace shooting her arrows through the band, and Jeremy uses magic to aid Ferb, Phineas and Isabella just built a Baseball Cannon to knock out more of the thieves

"Baseball Cannon, Isa" Phineas asked her as she has a string to her hand, ready to fire

"Ready macaroni, Phineas" Isabella answered back and he has the signal because they are aiming to the Thieves' Leader

"FUEGO" He shouted and she pulls the string, starting to throw a swarm of Baseball to band of thieves, knocking out 40 of the 75 but suddenly Screech pounced Isabella and he shocked of the ambush

"Isabella and I will take down Screech" Phineas commanded to his team "The rest of you take down the remaining" and he goes to the two to side-on Isabella

Candace, Jeremy, and Ferb are attacking 35 more thieves from the Tree of Everlasting. Along the way, Ferb knock down 20 more thieves while Candace has found the progress of the Oviraptors

"Status Update?" Candace asked to Jeremy

"25 percent complete via telepathy" Jeremy answered

Team Dinopals (Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Chomper, and Ali) and Team Gangster (Hyp, Nod, Mutt)

They are attacking through Secluded Gorge to prevent Red Claw from attacking Ruby's Family while Red Claw's minions are suppressing their attack. He summons 3 Belly draggers and 7 Fast-Biters to attack Team Dinopals and Team Gangster

"Dude, there are like belly draggers and fast-biters attacking us" Hyp called to his team while attacking a belly dragger with bare-hands "Our whips broke"

"Use your claws" Nod ordered to Hyp and Mutt while swinging his rock tail to attack fast-biters and belly draggers surrounding him "They may stun before you" Hyp then do what he said as he slash the belly dragger's face to stun while Mutt lunges from attacking Fast-Biters

"But I don't have claws, guys" Mutt reacted to Nod and then Petrie got a gift for him which is a foot long rod with wings on top

"Then use this" Petrie then chucks him a Wind Staff "A magic rod, Aero Wing-man"

"Alright then" Mutt cheered but he got surround with 3 fast-biters "Magic Bark-woods" he cast his magic to storm his body with branches and sticks to repel Fast-Biters as he uses it as ammo to attack them

While that, Ali and Chomper are observing how far Red Claw is as he roars in the distance

"Status Update to Red Claw" Ali said to her ValleyBook, using ValleyMaps

"Red Claw is now 150 meters from the beacon" the ValleyBook announced as Chomper is now in slight panic

"Can't we get this channel go faster" Chomper called to the oviraptors channeling the orb

"Don't worry it's now 70 percent complete" Trunadi comforted while the ice age orb is now a foot tall "Tell us if he is near" and Red Claw roars in the distance, warning every heroes the tree

"His roar is getting louder" Phineas called to Ali via Walkie-Talkie

"Where are you?" Ali asked to him in her walk-talkie

At the area near Red Claw, Screech and Thud are charging to Phineas and Isabella as he talks Ali

"Isabella and I are near Red Claw while Screech and Thud are attacking us" Phineas said to her while attacking Screech, and then Screech knock the walkie-talkie from Phineas' hand with his tail, cutting their communication in the process

"Team, Fall Back" Isabella called to them "Red Claw is 75 meters away"

"Roger" Most of Team Phineas agreed as they head to Team Dinopals and Team Gangster

Their battle continues as Isabella lunges from Thud's claws and pounces. She then swipes away to Thud using her sword, giving her a chance to rise up. Phineas then attacks Screech hand-on-hand combat as he kicks his torso to knock the velociraptor out. But that gives Screech the upper-hand as they go for a series of chops, punches, and dodges. Isabella then saw Red Claw, already about 50 meters away. Thud is about to push Isabella off the cliff but she dodges it unintentionally as he falls down to the gorge in a slapstick way

"How's Team Dinopals?" Isabella asked Team Gangster via Walkie-Talkie

"Falling down" Nod reported

At the gorge with the teams, Team Dinopals are now weak from the beating they suffered from Belly-Draggers. but the advantage is that no Fast-Biters are sent as Littlefoot already cleared them away

"These Belly Draggers and Fast-Biters are no match to us" Nod reported as he is already slammed by a heavy belly-dragger even his spiked saddle won't hurt it "At least, Littlefoot clear out all the Fast-Biters"

"Great, Red Claw can see..." Isabella paused for a second as she realized he can blow their plan off the hook then she screamed "THE PLAN"

"Haha" Red Claw evilly taunted to the heroes "Do you think the orb is going to trap me? You won't stand a chance, I'm running to it" Red Claw roars he starts running to their orb, everyone panicked but Ruby's Family as they are almost finished with their orb like 90 percent

"OH MY GOSH" Chomper reacted "HE'S RUNNING" and then Ducky and Petrie go into Chomper's side as they cast their combined powers while he is 45 meters

"Waterspout" Ducky and Petrie send for their power as they cast a tornado with water to make a Waterspout, but only to realize that Red Claw can handle the storm of Dinosaurs "He not distracted" Red Claw is now 40 meters from the orb

"You guys done?" Team Dinopals asked now that the minions are out-of-the-way

"95 percent" Trunadi reported with his green glow aura to enlarge the orb "100 for full effect"

"Okay, distract him" Arlania ordered to everyone in the canyon

And Team Phineas, while running to the orb, shoot Red Claw with Baseball Launchers, Soul-Rocker, and Arrows. But that didn't stop him, just to empty them ammo. With Team Phineas down, Team Dinopals send elements to try stopping him with Cera raising a rock wall but he has destroyed her wall. Ducky and Petrie then throws their Waterspout to him, that slows him down but this never stops him. Team Gangster's Mutt sends 'Triple Element' to stop him but just like their traps, he is immune as he is now 25 meters from the orb

"He's unbeatable, man" Mutt exclaimed to the oviraptors

"98 percent..." Ruby counted to 100 but Red Claw is now 15 meters "He's coming, he's coming"

"99 percent..." Trunadi counted but Red Claw is now 10 meters from the orb

"Not YET!" Terra shouted to them and everyone scream in horror for the orb being destroyed by Red Claw

"FINISHED" Terra stressed as the orb is finally ready to set up to fire

"Everybody, duck down" Arlania shouted to everyone in warning as everyone duck down, ready for Red Claw to stomp the orb

When he stomp the orb, freezing point glows of aura starts to explode as Red Claw starts being frozen from the orb. This orb then explodes like a nuclear bomb as Secluded Canyon and its neighboring places turn their climate to its winter and cold climate

-Same Location, 2:00PM-

Few Minutes After the Explosion...

At the snowy gorge, everyone covers with snow. Everyone gets up immediately as the snow woke them up. Arlania, Trunadi, Ruby, and Terra got up first and then Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Littlefoot got up the last. They relieve that Red Claw is not just defeated but also made their land snowing

"Thanks for saving us, Team Dinopals" Arlania said proudly to everyone "Team Phineas, and Team Gangster"

"It's never a big deal" Team Gangster reacted simultaneously with the two teams

"Yeah, we can appreciate the effort" Team Dinopals reacted simultaneously with the two teams

"All sets are ready" Team Phineas reacted simultaneously with the two teams

"And just to think that the cold times is appearing to not just Hanging Rock but also Secluded Canyon" Trunadi said in unison and they see the frozen Red Claw and the rest of snowing Secluded Canyon "We can transport Red Claw back to his lair to roar in defeat of conquering our place" and then Ruby goes near to her parents

"Mom, Dad" Ruby said to them "I've thought of something"

"Yes, Ruby?" Trunadi asked to his daughter "What is it?"

"Do you think it's okay to love a commoner?" Ruby asked to know their future, making Terra shock

"What?" Terra shocked against her question and everyone laughed through his humor

"Oh, Ruby, you are too young to understand marriage" Arlania said to her daughter "But let's just say, you'll know when you grow up" and they received a hug each other, same goes to her family

Everyone looked at the family in harmony as they put up an ending song

(Ending Song: MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This)

After the song, Everyone gives Red Claw a lesson

"You know, Red Claw" Littlefoot said

"There's a lesson somewhere at anytime" Phineas continued and said in unison "You can't touch us"and everyone laughed to end the chapter in a more snowing way

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 11. Next Chapter of the season is third last to the Season Finale. This chapter is proven as Phineas and Ferb tries to become heroes nonviolent like how the lone dinosaur does so. But someone in the city will kidnap Isabella whose name is known as Strong Fist. Goodbye, see you soon)


	23. C13 Hero (Fanfiction Finale)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 12: Hero**

* * *

**Final Chapter Check**

(FanBoy752: Final Chapter Check is for the last chapter of every future Fanfiction which is The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 Finale will end in a separate fanfiction. This shows the main characters, supporting, and the antagonist)

_Main Characters_

Phineas and Ferb - They try to prove the lone dinosaur that they can help anyone without violence

Isabella - She is with Littlefoot doing the same mission with the brothers of inventions

Littlefoot - He is with Isabella doing the same mission with the brothers of inventions

_Supporting Characters_

Doc - He is the lone dinosaur in the Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock

Candace - She is Phineas' Sister and Ferb's Step-Sister as she is here to ground her brothers to Linda Flynn

_Antagonist_

Khaka Peu Peu - He is the villain in Phineas and Ferb 'The Beak', He returns to kidnap Isabella later

* * *

**The Official Opening... For the last time (It's like Adventure Time 'His Hero')**

-Danville Canyon, 10:00AM-

Before the opening, Team Dinopals visit Danville for the first time as they leave Littlefoot and Ali behind to spy on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After a few wanderings, they found Doof's lair somewhere in Danville's city, of course, Perry the Platypus usually visit here for his nemesis to trap him

Now, at Danville Canyon, Littlefoot and Phineas are defeating Khaka Peu Peu to rescue Petrie as they falling to the endless canyon at 1 kilometer. While at the gorge, Ferb and Isabella are observing their fall which is they pass to 700 meters

"Last Chance, Strong Fist" Phineas demanded Khaka Peu Peu in unison "Tell us where you hid Petrie while we are falling?"

"NEVER" Khaka Peu Peu declined loudly and they screamed plummeting the ground to the death

They are now 450 meters away from the ground, and suddenly, Littlefoot heard Petrie's voice muffling from Khaka's cape

"I found him" Littlefoot called in unison as he bites his cape to break him free

"Thanks" Petire thanked him and he flies to Ferb and Isabella as they are now 300 meters from the ground

"Phineas, I broke him free" Littlefoot shouted to him due to the air being flatty for them to speak

"Then hold my hand, Littlefoot" Phineas commanded as he holds him with his tail

They are now 200 meters from the ground and Khaka Peu Peu falls faster than them

"E-L-E-C-T-R-I-C-A-L" Littlefoot sends power faster "Electrical" and he pops his parachute to land safely as they are now 100 meters from the ground

At the ground, Khaka Peu Peu, without a parachute, just plummet to the ground anyway while Phineas holds Littlefoot's limbs because he transforms into a parachute instead of having the item. Phineas drops down a foot from the ground as Littlefoot deflate himself in slapstick while he toot like a helicopter

(FanBoy752: Haven't you know Cher Llyod's Want U Back featuring Astro? she does that after the song, even in the US Version of the song and featuring Snoop Dogg)

"Nice like a falling paper" Phineas evaluated to him impressively in victory and he transforms back to normal

"Gracias, Phineas" Littlefoot said in spanish and they head to the lone dinosaur's secret place that Terra instructed them off-screen

(FanBoy752: Tis the longest opening. In this last chapter, Phineas and Ferb must prove to Doc that they can help anyone without violence. Here's Act 1)

* * *

**Act 1**

-The Lone Dinosaur's Clearing, 10:20AM-

(FanBoy752: Doc's Clearing is at Danville. Unlike places with TLBT names, his clearing is in Danville Plains and residing Danville Woods)

At the Lone Dinosaur's Clearing, Team Dinopals gather as Phineas, Isabella, Ferb are here to tell their recent mission

"Well, I guess that concludes my topic of being a hero with violence" Doc said as his interest of violence is over, everyone shocked to his decline

"Why would you say that, Doc?" Chomper asked to him "They did help them defeat villains"

"Yeah, but that's not that the point" Doc reacted to Chomper and gives a myth to everyone "Everyday, evil always rise again and again. There's no limit of how we can beat them. That's why, here's your mission, Team Phineas"

"What is it, Doc?" Phineas asked to him as his main three stand in attention

"Why not try to help anyone in need without violence?" Doc said and requested to the team "Are up to the challenge?" Littlefoot got attention to their readiness

"Wait, are you-"

"Ferb, I know we're going to do today" Phineas catch his motto and goes back to their house for the idea "Bye, Everyone" everyone waved goodbye to the brothers while Littlefoot giggled at first, but dropped in irony

"Oh no, Bro..." Littlefoot said in a sarcasm tone and Isabella goes near him

"Don't worry, Littlefoot" Isabella calmed and gives a request "At least you can help me on helping citizens"

"Great Idea" he accepted but realized something "Hey"

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 10:25AM-

"Where's Perry, Khaka Peu Peu?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked to a familiar enemy

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz has his weapons ready for Khaka Peu Peu and he gives contact to him just to find where Perry is. Of course, Khaka Peu Peu traped him few minutes ago and he communicates Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I would like to know that you, Heinz, must join my alliance for a while because I trapped Perry and you keep your vacation" Khaka spoke through his webcam to communicate with him

"Pfft" Dr. Doof scoffed and accepted "Of course, I need a team to build. Not like Rodney who I kick-butt his Inator at the Inator Contest"

"Excellent" Khaka evilly claimed "My next target classifies. Thank you very much" and he ends the call with him

He knocks out of his chair and think of something about his alliance with Red Claw, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, and now Khaka Peu Peu

"Out of all of 3 alliances" Dr. Doofenshmirtz evilly said to himself "I can certainly conquer the Tri-State area and then the world will be mine!" and he beholds himself with something about the season finale project

-Danville City, 10:30AM-

At the city area of Danville, Phineas and Ferb are thinking of a plan at Abzir's Car Parts

"So, Ferb" Phineas asked to his step-brother "How are we going to help people without violence?"

"Well" Ferb spoke "Actually I..."

"ARGH" A familiar girl screamed as she gets chased by something furious, it was Candace who rugged dirt after Jeremy's sister of secret-brat, Suzy, ruins their date

"Hey Candace" Phineas greeted to his sister

"Hey Phineas" Candace said in damsel-in-distress expression "Please help me, Little Suzy just send up animals that hate me and now they're chasing me" an elephant toot roars in the distance

"Oh, about that" Phineas apologized "Sorry Candace, but Ferb and I are thinking of helping someone without violence"

"Well" Candace panicked "How about a Transporting Machine, that'll work"

"Sorry" Ferb apologized to his step-sister "But we are working on it tomorrow"

"WHAT?" Candace exclaimed and animals are about to chase her "AH, ANIMALS HATE ME" and she runs away from the animals all-morning long, consisting of animals from the zoo

After she's gone, the boys felt sorry about what happened. Then Phineas has realized something

"Hey, Ferb" Phineas catchphrases "I know what were going to do today"

"What is it?" Ferb asked, and his step-brother snaps his finger

"A lemonade stand" Phineas devised "Free of charge" and they head to the Hardware Store to get supplies and ready to build a lemonade stand

* * *

**Act 2**

(This Scene is at the same time with Littlefoot and Isabella's part in Part 2 later)

-Danville Suburban, 10:40AM-

At Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood, they just build a lemonade stand naming 'Lemonade for Free' to help people around the town

"Thanks for the lemonade, Phineas" Littlefoot thanked as they drank Lemonade from their friends "How can we cost you?"

"Actually, it's free" Phineas confirmed and they awe in familiarity

"Almighty, Isabella" Littlefoot called her "Let's bail" and they go somewhere exclusive later

(End of the simultaneous scene, now back to Action)

"Great Job, Phineas" Ferb reacted calmly as they are selling Lemonade to citizens for free "With this stand, we can prove ourselves as nonviolent heroes"

"Agree" Phineas said and simply asked "Is Doc here?"

"Ell No" Ferb deadpan and they Candace, already, again, rugged from Suzy's dirty tricks

"Hey Cand-, whoa" Phineas said in dumbstruck because of her and asked "What just happened?"

"As you know" Candace said in sarcasm and later angered by her brother's nonsense "Suzy just let me fall for a trap and Jeremy thinks that I'm just making all that up. Now thanks to you and your cruddy idea, Jeremy won't hangout with me anymore"

'You know that's overreacting, sister" Ferb comforted in unison

"Yeah, sorry again" Phineas apologized, this time, hurtful, and he gives her a cup of free lemonade "Want some lemonade?"

"I don't want your lemonade" Candace angrily said to her little brother as she swabs the lemonade away from her and storms to her house "Mom's gonna bust you up when I drag her to this..." she paused as she looked at the brother's invention which is the lemonade-making machine from Phineas and Ferb 'Lemonade Stand'

"Lemonade-Making Machine" Phineas noted and said ironically "Yeah, we rebuild it"

"THAT'S IT" Candace yelled and she goes inside the house "MOM!" after a few seconds, everything gone odd

"Well that's odd" Phineas awkwardly said and on their side is Bobbi Fabulous of Love Handel

"Hey, Phineas" Bobbi greeted "Bobbi Fabulous"

"Well hello" Phineas greeted and thinks of something to him "Say, do you think we can help you on your emporium while you and Love Handel are making a song"

"Sure, Phineas" Bobbi said with confidence as he gives them the address "Just whatever you do, just call my fabulous women to help the customers. See ya" and he walks away from Phineas and Ferb

"You look fabulous" Phineas said as he leaves them alone "Let's get working" and they leave the lemonade stand alone for some reason

"See, Mom" Candace called to her mother, Linda, as the front yard is empty but the lemonade stand "Their lemonade stand ruin my life" for the awkwardness, Linda got bored out of Candace's misery

"How can a cup of lemonade can break you life, Candace?" Linda asked her ironically and advised her "Get a shower, Candace" and she goes back inside to cook lunch for her children

-Bobbi's Hair Emporium, 10:50AM- (This Scene is at the same time with Littlefoot and Isabella's part in Part 2 later)

At Bobbi's Emporium, Phineas and Ferb are in-charge as receptionist as Littlefoot and Isabella opens the door

"Hello, Bobbi we need..." Littlefoot said as it turns the chair, it was Phineas wearing Bobbi's wig, startling him "Phineas"

"Whatcha Doing you two?" Isabella asked in confusion

"Bobbi wasn't here" Phineas explained "So Ferb and I are in-charge of the shop while he's gone"

"Excuse Moir" Littlefoot said in british accent "Aren't you a little young being in-charge of this big shop?"

"Yes" Phineas agreed "Yes I am"

"Pfft" Isabella dryly scoffed and asked him "So, Where's Ferb anyway?"

"Busy with shampoo" Phineas said and asked to them "What do you guys need?"

"Slight disguise for Khaka Peu Peu" Littlefoot answered and asked "Can you give us?"

"Ferb, want some stylistic skills?" Phineas called to him as they are going to bring them a makeover

Some Time Later...

Isabella's appearance after Phineas and Ferb's makeover, Isabella gets a disguise like an asian flavor. For Littlefoot, he has a top hat with his skin dyed in green like Shorty

"Cool, a manly one" Littlefoot reacted and suddenly his top hat pops up certain weapons in surprise "And why some weapons?"

"Ferb and I put in weapons like bats, maces, and swords" Phineas demonstrated about his top hat weapons "Just to protect yourselves from evil" and suddenly Bobbi returned from his shop to check on things

"Hello, I'm back and..." Bobbi said but suddenly Littlefoot's top hat uses rope to capture him

"Bobbi, umigtad" Isabella warned him in filipino and then thought "Spoken in Filipino, mexican-jewish girl, weird?" but alas, Bobbi is captured from Littlefoot's stupid top hat

"And I'm not supposed to have a hostage kidnapped, you fool" Littlefoot annoyingly said to them

"GET OUT!" Bobbi angrily yelled to Phineas and Ferb as they are out of his building for doing their jobs wrong

* * *

**Act 2 (Littlefoot and Isabella's Side)**

-Abzir's Car Parts, 10:30AM-

At the same place from Phineas and Ferb, Littlefoot and Isabella heard Candace's help

"WHAT?" Candace exclaimed and animals are about to chase her "AH, ANIMALS HATE ME" and she runs away from the animals all-morning long, consisting of animals from the zoo

"What was that?" Isabella asked him in confusion

"Pfft" Littlefoot scoffed and answered "You know, Candace got trolled by Jeremy's sister, Suzy"

"How could she do such a thing?" Isabella asked

"Don't ask me" Littlefoot didn't response and goes to their topic "Look, violence or not. We'll have to find Khaka Peu Peu because Perry is somehow kidnapped for some reason" she checks her GPS as she types 'Khaka Peu Peu' on Find Person, after that, it shows no results of his address or relating person

"Okay, how do we get to his lair without his address?" Isabella asked in unison

"I don't know" Littlefoot answered, he gulped and found deprive of liquids "And I'm thirsty" Isabella put up a long sigh and finally spoken

"Fine, Let's go for lemonade" and they head to Phineas and Ferb as they are building a lemonade stand

-Danville Suburban, 10:40AM-

At Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood, they just build a lemonade stand naming 'Lemonade for Free' to help people around the town

"Thanks for the lemonade, Phineas" Littlefoot thanked as they drank Lemonade from their friends "How can we cost you?"

"Actually, it's free" Phineas confirmed and they awe in familiarity

"Phineas, sus limonadas saciar nuestra sed" Isabella said to him in spanish

"Que, Isa?" Phineas asked because he knows minor spanish, she giggled to his humor

"It means 'your lemonades quench our thirst', Phineas" Isabella translated to English and they laughed each other

"Almighty, Isabella" Littlefoot called her "Let's bail" and they go somewhere exclusive later

-Bobbi's Hair Emporium, 10:50AM-

At Bobbi's Hair Emporium, Littlefoot and Isabella walks to the entrance

"Let's go incognito to Khaka's lair because he knows us coming" Isabella explained for their stealth "Disguises would do the trick. This is also where Linda has to give her hair a shine once a week" Phineas and Ferb are in-charge as receptionist as Littlefoot and Isabella opens the door

"Hello, Bobbi we need..." Littlefoot said as it turns the chair, it was Phineas wearing Bobbi's wig, startling him "Phineas"

(Continuing Scene in Part 1)

"GET OUT!" Bobbi angrily yelled to Phineas and Ferb as they are out of his building for doing their jobs wrong

"Sorry for the reaction, Phineas" Littlefoot apologized to Phineas because they are trying to become heroes without harm

"It's okay" Phineas forgives him and Ferb tries to get a bus pass "At least we can go home and think more of the plan" and they get in the bus after Ferb bought it

"See you, I guess..." Isabella awkwardly said to him and the bus is driving away from Littlefoot and Isabella, and then she realized Littlefoot's Top Hat with weapons "At least their weapons are useful to Khaka Peu Peu, which means..." he types in 'Strong Fist' on his GPS and finally, they found Khaka's lair

"To the alleyway" Littlefoot called in unison and they go to the alleyway of Danville

-Danville Alleyway, 11:00AM-

At the alleyway zone of Danville, Isabella and Littlefoot sneak into Khaka Peu Peu's house. They heard a bang as there is an attack. In the corridor, Khaka is walking away from his wife but stopped by his wife throwing him a chair to him

"Bring me more throwing chairs, honey" Mrs. Peu Peu requested to her husband as he flies to the supermarket with his Khaka Crawler

"Fine, fine" He accepted and he flies away to the supermarket "Thank you very much" after he's gone, Isabella and Littlefoot enters the building without his wife seeing them

They are now at his living room, Isabella found his lair by going to the basement. Littlefoot then follows her and they saw a red laboratory which is actually Khaka Peu Peu's lair

"Let's find Perry and then go incognito to bail out of the building" Littlefoot whispered to her and they finally saw Perry tied with ropes and his trap is the rope dropping him to Khaka Peu Peu's acid

"Perry!" Isabella cheered quietly "There you are" Perry chattered as the rope is dropping him to the acid 3 feet away from him

"We'll get you out of here" Littlefoot whispered and Isabella pushes the red button to release him, while for that, Perry has the Anti-Gravity Mod from his fedora as he escapes

"NOT SO FAST" Khaka Peu Peu shouted "I bought throwing chairs in just 2 minutes and you can just still sneak into my house" Isabella, Littlefoot, and Perry shock for his surprise

"Ha ha..., Rookie mistake" Littlefoot said in a very lame expression and then he chucks his Top Hat to him "Top Hat Combo" and then his Hat does nothing as it only wears him with it, He chatters as he leaves out of the building

"Agent P!" Isabella chant his song, much to Littlefoot's surprise

"What was that for?" Littlefoot asked

"His song, why?" Isabella answered

"No idea" Littlefoot awkwardly said and later Khaka Peu Peu uses his Hookshot to kidnap Isabella as this grabs her by her arm and it drags to Khaka Peu Peu's side with his waiting hand a rope "Hey, Strong Peu Peu"

"Don't mock my name" Khaka insulted and said to Isabella "You're coming with me, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro" And he presses a button to send his Khaka Crawler to escape

"Wait, You two met?" Littlefoot asked in confusion

"Indirectly, Littlefoot" Isabella said to him in a fake smile and later turned down "Yet, I'm his damsel-in-distress"

"Enough chitchat" Khaka mock out of the conversation and he enters his crawler to let him chase the Khaka way "Catch me if you can. Thank You Very Much"

"HELP" Isabella screamed for help as the crawler flies out of the building and Littlefoot follows the Khaka Crawler to attack him and save Isabella from the strong fist guy

(FanBoy752: Phineas and Ferb failed like so. Next Part of the last chapter and the last chapter of the Fanfiction, Khaka Peu Peu kidnaps Isabella from the heroes. Will they rescue without violence? Goodbye, see you soon. Also I am planning to have The Amazing World of Gumball - The Land Before Time Crossover Fanfiction based on Adventure Time 'Mystery Dungeon', vote on my profile to vote on Characters to be featured in TAWoD: Mystery Dungeon)


	24. C13 Hero (Fanfiction Finale, Part 2)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

**Chapter 12: Hero (Part 2)**

* * *

**Final Chapter Check**

_Main Characters_

Phineas and Ferb - They try to prove the lone dinosaur that they can help anyone without violence

Isabella - She is with Littlefoot doing the same mission with the brothers of inventions

Littlefoot - He is with Isabella doing the same mission with the brothers of inventions

_Supporting Characters_

Doc - He is the lone dinosaur in the Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock

Candace - She is Phineas' Sister and Ferb's Step-Sister as she is here to ground her brothers to Linda Flynn

_Antagonist_

Khaka Peu Peu - He is the villain in Phineas and Ferb 'The Beak', He returns to kidnap Isabella later

**Previously on Advance...**

(FanBoy752: After Phineas and Littlefoot beat Khaka Peu Peu, they head to Doc for a mission. Phineas and Ferb must help people in Danville to become heroes without harm. Isabella and Littlefoot found the challenge of Phineas and Ferb gone wrong. Now we're looking through Littlefoot and Isabella's view before continuing Phineas and Ferb's, Here's Act 3. Vote Characters on Stage 1 of The Amazing World of Dinopals: Mystery Dungeon Poll)

* * *

**Act 3**

-Flynn-Fletcher House, 11:20AM-

At the Flynn-Fletcher House, in the front yard, Phineas and Ferb gives up being Nonviolent Heroes

"I can't believe Bobbi gives us 10 dollars for the job" Phineas annoyingly said to his step-brother "It's only enough for us to go home" and suddenly Khaka Crawler pass above them as Isabella saw Phineas and Ferb

"AHHH" Isabella screamed to the boys "HELP ME" while Khaka evilly laughed, they realized the help

"Isabella!" Phineas called her and then Littlefoot comes to his side

"Come back here, Peu Peu" Littlefoot called him angrily and he answered it with his tongue sticking out in mockery, he then turned to the idle brothers "What the heck, Phineas. Why didn't you beat him?"

"Look" Phineas honestly said to him "Doc gives us the worst mission we have to face and we stink of helping anyone without violence"

"Alright, Phin" Littlefoot confirmed "I know Doc gives you that but now, Isabella's kidnapped from Khaka Peu Peu" and Khaka starts shooting the heroes with his newly invented Cannon

"AHH" Littlefoot warned to Phineas and Ferb in his dinosaur-made spanish "Qunede Anfe" and suddenly they awkward of his made-up language

"What does that mean?" Phineas asked

"Dinosaurian Spanish for WATCH OUT" Littlefoot shouted as the Khaka Cannon already starts shooting

Everyone dock out of the cannon balls but Littlefoot got hit in the last one. The brothers shock from his knock out

"Oh my gosh... Littlefoot" Phineas scowled in cowardice and he has a plan, even though their plan is violent they must do it for their friends "Ferb, let's get the Beak"

"Isn't that violent?" Ferb asked in confusion

"Forget what Doc said" Phineas interrupted and changed their subjects "It's a long-term mission" and they rush to their tree to get the Beak

At the backyard, they pushed a button as it pops out an egg below to transport to the tree. In their tree, they hatch like how eggs do and suit up their best heroic machine, the Beak. While at the front yard, Littlefoot slowly wakes up from his impact with the cannonball and Khaka is about to use his Khaka Taser to him but Isabella then attack him with her pre-equipped sash as she whips the taser away from him

"Never shock any of my friends but me" Isabella said in unison as she cowardly aims the taser to him

But suddenly the Khaka Crawler is shaking as the taser from her hand loses and regains control to Khaka. It was the Beak who shakes the crawler

"So, you're back for more" Khaka taunted and gives a wager "Phineas Flynn, how about a wager. You win, I'll let go; You lose, she'll be mine as my sidekick"

"NEVER" Littlefoot shouted as he then rams and bumps the crawler's legs trying to fall it down, but no effect "I'll take you down with my sunlight"

"Puny sunlight won't do a thing but reflecting, little neck"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT" A male voice insulted as Rhett uses 'Earth Ram' to knock the Khaka Crawler down and then goes to Littlefoot's side "No one refers him but me"

"Rhett" Littlefoot called in relief

"Ali forewarned me about Khaka Peu Peu" Rhett explained "And so I prepare" he joins their party and Khaka engages his built-in metal cage to Isabella from running away

"Let's dance" Rhett narked as the battle phase begin

-Battle Phase-

The Beak (250), and Littlefoot and Rhett (150) VS Khaka Peu Peu (400)

Khaka Peu Peu: Well, I guess we're even. Not for long

Khaka Peu Peu uses his Stink Bombs to Littlefoot and Rhett

Littlefoot and Rhett only suffered little effect (20 HP) as they developed 'Anti-Poison Holder' Ability off-screen

The Beak now starts grabbing the crawler's legs and slings it to the plains

Littlefoot (To Rhett): After him

And Khaka Peu Peu suffered a disability on his crawler's legs (50 HP) while the Beak suffered from the recoil (25 HP)

-Danville Plains, 11:25AM-

The Beak (225), and Littlefoot and Rhett (130) VS Khaka Peu Peu (350)

At the Danville Plains, Team Dinopals and Doc run to their battle area but suddenly a shield prevents them from going to Phineas and Littlefoot's side

"Gosh darn it" Cera swear as she tries to destroy the purple shield, but no effect "This Purple Shield blocked our path here"

"But not for long" Doc said to them and explained the rules of Battle Phase "If any of the heroes are near to knocking out, a specific color of the shield requires one of us to go in there and help them"

-Back to Battle Phase-

Khaka uses the Stun Bomb to the Beak

The Beak then suffered moderate damage (35 HP), plus a paralyze effect

Khaka Peu Peu: Ha ha, in your face, Phineas Flynn. In the name of Khaka Peu Peu (Everyone or the audience laughs to him from the battle area, convincing that his name is utterly funny. He then turns to the audience) What? It's name, Peu Peu, defines to our family 'Strong Fist' or 'That Strong Fist'. Thank You Very Much

Then Littlefoot and Rhett do their duo ability called 'Duo Homeball' to the Khaka Crawler, suffering big damage (50 each, total of 100)

Khaka Peu Peu: That's no fair, you guys are supposed to be weak as said by Doofensmirtz

Littlefoot: Probably he didn't you that "We are small but terrible"

The Beak (190 HP), and Littlefoot and Rhett (130 HP) VS Khaka Peu Peu (250 HP)

Khaka Peu Peu starts throwing Shock to them by using his Shock-Inator he got from Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Shock-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Shocks a certain area/person to suffer Paralysis, Numbness, or possibly Death

Rhett: Dock Out

The Beak is now shocked from the Shock-Inator's effect (50 HP) plus their paralyze is no longer in effect

Littlefoot dock out of the shock's aoe but Rhett gets shocked by it (30 HP)

The Beak now paybacks Khaka by its egg rifle

The Beak: Which one comes first? the chicken or the egg

The egg rifles now directly shoots tothe crawler and it detaches the legs and major damage, critical strike (50 HP)

Littlefoot now uses 'Comet Ball' to directly hit him, direct hit (40 HP)

The Beak (140 HP), and Littlefoot and Rhett (100 HP) VS Khaka Peu Peu (160 HP)

Khaka now freezes the heroes using his Freeze-Inator from Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Freeze-Inator

Type: Shooting Inator

Uses: Freezes a certain area/person to suffer Hypothermia

Littlefoot and Rhett decreases temperature from the Inator (40 HP) and The Beak sufferef little effect (20 HP)

The Beak now attacks the crawler with its punch combo, direct hit (60 HP)

The Beak (120 HP), and Littlefoot and Rhett (60 HP) VS Khaka Peu Peu (100 HP)

Rhett (Chilled): Brrr, I need something to warm up like the sunlight

Littlefoot: That's it. Rhett, use your body so that I can show the sunlight to Khaka Peu Peu. Thank You Very Much

Rhett: Okay

Littlefoot reflects the sunlight from Rhett's near-frozen body to Khaka Peu Peu, direct wave (30 HP)

Khaka Peu Peu (His eyes gleamed by the light): Aw, My eyes. It's time to give you the worst day ever!

Khaka uses his claws as scissors to Littlefoot and Rhett, direct cut (20 HP)

The Beak then counter-attacks him with a dive to the ground and throw to the battle shield, medium knock-down (50 HP)

The Beak: Never! No one's gonna get you your best day ever

Littlefoot and Rhett: Looks like you're too low to attack us. Will you give up?

-End of Battle Phase-

"Fine, but don't think this is over" Khaka insulted as he releases Isabella out of his built-in cage "Remember the day, we will fight back. Same goes to you two, you meddling dinosaurs" and Isabella rushes to the Beak's side (Phineas and Ferb)

"Ha ha" Rhett laughed ironically and then seriously said "But it's time for you to leave. Attack us and you'll be thrashed" and then he see around him as dinosaurs are in a cold stare to attack him if he do

"Don't look at me like this" Khaka Peu Peu insulted as he explodes the area into smokescreen. For his escape, he flies up out of their sights and he goes back to his lair to get revenge someday "There goes my day. Thank You Very Much!" everyone coughed as the smoke is slowly fading

After the smokescreen is gone, everyone are in relief that Danville Plains is in safe hands... for now. Doc realized them that they put into a wrong test about nonviolence because the battle they had is impossible without violence. So, Doc apologizes to Phineas and Ferb about his given mission to them and they head back to Doc's clearing for the epilogue

-Doc's Clearing, 12:00PM- (Last Scene of the Fanfiction)

At Doc's clearing, Team Dinopals and Team Phineas throw a celebration to the conflict Phineas and Littlefoot put into. Even then, they had lunch, usually with vegetables and legumes

"So, how come you guys feel for a nonviolence mission?" Phineas asked while he's eating natural salad from Team Dinopals

"Eh, it's a long story" Littlefoot enthusiastically said "But with teamwork, I'm sure we will be heroes of our generation"

"Thanks, Doc" Phineas thanked the lone dinosaur "You are now our hero"

"Congratulations, Phineas and Ferb but I have something to show you. Heroes' Emblem" Doc called the emblem as it shines on the center of the clearing and shows it to Phineas and Ferb "Too late, you are now my hero. I present to you, the hero emblem" everyone awe because the heroes' emblem is a worthy relic treasure

The Emblem is a circle-shaped wheel-of-fortune-like appearance with 6 minor arc circles, showing 6 pairs of the 3 best heroes in the time

"Whoa" Phineas asked in a hypnotic trance due to the emblem "What is this?"

"The hero's emblem represents 3 of the paired heroes who are righteous enough to claim their place right here" Ducky explained the thesis of the emblem "We've been looking for the emblem to complete but since you three did save the day. Phineas and Ferb are now part of the Best Friends' Emblem. Yep, yep, yep" and the front side shows the pair of best friends' emblem, showing Littlefoot and Rhett, and Phineas and Ferb while the other is unknown to see

"These 3 pairs that he shows to you is best friends' emblem" Littlefoot explained hypothetically and then the emblem filps to the other side "Opposite, we got 3 pairs called couples. And so far only Ali and I achieved this as part of the couple's emblem" the couple's emblem only showing Littlefoot and Ali as part of the couple's emblem while the other 2 is unknown to find out

"Do you mean, Phineas and I will be next?" Isabella asked cutely

"Well, if you are ready being damsel-in-distress" Doc requested "You and Phineas will proclaim this title someday"

"Yeah, Damsel-In-Distress beats Obliviousness" Ruby gives an advice to her for their title of Couple's Emblem "And Obliviousness beats Damsel-In-Distress" while they are talking to Isabella, Phineas thought of something... about her birthday coming soon

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow" He whispered to his step-brother "And by tomorrow, I mean Isabella's 13th Birthday is straight away" and he happily shrugged to get their preparations tomorrow

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 11:59PM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., After Hours..._

At the incorporated building, Doofenshmirtz has something wicked about his plan to split their friendship apart

"_So, if Perry the Platypus is a friend to another hero_" Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought as he is sending a message to a username: PhinFlynn "_Then it must be done_" and he finally sends the message to Phineas Flynn with his username StrudelCutie4427

Dear PhinFlynn,

There's a website about the secrets of the Platypus, It may help you about your pet's future. Click this link and you're good to go

Your friend, StrudelCutie4427

**THE END?**

(FanBoy752: End of Fanfiction but not End of Season. In the real Last Chapter of The Land Before Time Advance Season 1, Littlefoot and his friends fight fire with fire as they are in pursuit from the O.W.C.A for a petty reason. Then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to defeat Perry the Platypus by revealing his true identity to his owners. Goodbye, see you soon)


	25. C13 Hero (Fanfiction Finale, Ending)

**The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 (K+ Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Welcome to the Great Valley'

The Amazing World of Gumball Characters are from Cartoon Network (Only in this Chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hero (Extended Ending)**

-Danville Suburban, 6:00PM-

At the suburban area of Danville, Team Dinopals are going back to the Great Valley while the rest back to their respective houses

"Goodbye, everyone" Littlefoot waved goodbye as they are going back to the Great Valley on foot "Tomorrow's gonna be special"

"Bye!" Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella waved goodbye to Team Dinopals

After they're gone, Isabella has something to know

"So, Phineas" Isabella asked to him "What are going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, you know" Phineas politely said "Something special"

"Shall we go?" Ferb asked if he wants to go home

"Ferb" Phineas whispered to his step-brother "Let me have a lonely time with her"

"Suit yourself" He claimed as he goes home first before them

Now that they are alone, Isabella has something to say

"Phineas" Isabella then said in curiosity "Before school starts by in the middle of September, I know how we feel each other"

"What is it?" Phineas asked her in unison

"That the villains all around us" Isabella said in her thinking expression "Are connecting to an evil scientist that I told you last month" Phineas tries to avoid eye contact on her because she was familiar of something

"Yeah, and I'm not ignoring your feelings, Isabella" Phineas confirmed "It's all about we're checkmated by him"

"And all the enemies" Isabella then flashbacks to the highlights of their visit in the Great Valley "Like, Screech and Thud, they fall Littlefoot and you for a trap while Chomper, Ferb, and I are trying to break you free" and then their flash back is in 'Escape the Mysterious Beyond'

"Next, Red Claw" Phineas concerned about the T-Rex "He trapped us with the fast-biters to release your timeline spoiler to the world" and then their flash back is in 'It's All Romance (Part 2)'

"That was then, Screech and Thud strikes again by hitting the disco ball to me and Gumball" Isabella recapped about their promenade "But luckily, you and Penny rescue us before it even dropped" and then their flash back is in 'Ruby's Reunion'

"The thieves are part of it" Phineas explained about Hanging Rock's trap "Because the tree of everlasting is important to the Secluded Canyon's life" and then their flash back is finally in 'This Chapter'

"And finally" Isabella concludes their flashback "Khaka Peu Peu kidnaps me while You and Ferb are thinking of ways to become nonviolent heroes" and Phineas realized something about the Ice Age Orb from Terra

"Before Team Dinopals enter Danville" Phineas explained what Terra told him about the orb "Terra told me that the Ice Age orb only last a few days before Red Claw can wake up" Isabella gasps as Red Claw may come back to the Great Valley

"Then we don't have much time" Isabella worriedly said and Phineas has an idea

"Isabella" Phineas told her about the spoiler "Do you know what the Timeline Spoiler forewarns you?"

"I might but" Isabella answered "Only when I sleep"

"We shouldn't think about it" Phineas minds off about the enemies connecting to their chess game "But right now, Dr. Doofenshmirtz' Next attack may be us" and they separate each other as they go home to prepare for the scientist's next attack

-Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 11:59PM-

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., After Hours..._

At the incorporated building, Doofenshmirtz has something wicked about his plan to split their friendship apart

"_So, if Perry the Platypus is a friend to another hero_" Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought as he is sending a message to a username: PhinFlynn "_Then it must be done_" and he finally sends the message to Phineas Flynn with his username StrudelCutie4427

Dear PhinFlynn,

There's a website about the secrets of the Platypus, It may help you about your pet's future. Click this link and you're good to go

Your friend, StrudelCutie4427

* * *

**The Land Before Time Advance Short Story 2**

**Team Gumball's Short Beginning (Sets sometime before Hero)**

-The Watterson House, 9:00AM-

(At this house, Gumball and Darwin are visiting Zero-to-Hero's Website until someone comes inside the house)

Penny: Hi, Mr. Watterson. Is Gumball Here?

Richard (Playing 'Space Invaders' Off-Screen): Yes, he's at the bedroom. Doing something about Zero-to-Hero

Penny (Ecstatic): Really? (She goes upstairs, finding Gumball at his own room)

Darwin: Dude, are you sure Penny don't mind about registering a team?

Gumball: Look, I know it's free but... (And then Penny opens the door behind, unexpectedly)

Penny: Hey, Gumball

Gumball (Startled): AHHH (Then realized it was her) Oh, hey Penny. What are you doing here?

Penny: Just checking by. Sorry that I startled you

Darwin: Well, Gumball and I were wondering about registering Team Gumball

Penny (Confused): Team Gumball?

Gumball: It's a team I made-up and enlisted to Zero-to-Hero Headquarters. Hope you don't mind if you want to join

Penny: Of course. After the Valentine's Day visit there in the Great Valley, Littlefoot is known to be the bravest hero in the Great Valley

Darwin: Let's take a quick look to Zero-to-Hero and We'll find out what Team Dinopals are doing

(Sometime later. They are communicating Terra via ElmoreCam)

Terra: Well, I'm sorry to hear you but Team Dinopals are in Danville. Locating, East Coast of USA

Gumball: So, do you think if you mind that Team Dinopals will visit here for someday

Terra (Breaking the fourth wall): Well, Since The Land Before Time Advance Season 1 is coming to an end so... Give me a moment to think about it. In the meantime, why not add more Team Members to the list that you know

Penny: Is Ruby here? I need to talk to her about Teams

Terra: Actually, Ruby is with Team Dinopals

Guido: Terra, a phone call from the name Candace Flynn

Terra: I got a call. For more information, communicate Team Dinopals later. Bye

(And Terra ends their communication with Gumball's main three)

Gumball: Let's put Anais, Banana Joe, and Tobias to our team. They do know about Zero-to-Hero

Penny: Oh, oh, Can you pick on Teri, Molly, Masami, and the other girls because we are wondering if we can hangout for the team

Gumball: Sure, you're hired (Penny giggles as her reaction to him)

Darwin: Dude, put in rivals you know

Gumball: Pfft, ha ha. Hope they are not mad at us if we do (Gumball lists up the names of their friends and rivals to join into one team) Here, get ready for the show to begin soon

Everyone: Whoo Hooo! (Gumball, Penny, and Darwin give each other a high-five together)

Littlefoot: It's the Amazing World of Dinopals. Coming Soon...

(FanBoy752: Coming Soon is the Amazing World of Dinopals. And Get ready for the Season Finale of The Land Before Time Advance Season 1, It's All Checkmating. Goodbye, See you soon)


End file.
